The Moon and Sun
by darkwings13
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots between the Lord of the Night and the Last Priestess of the Wind.
1. Pure Blood

"Ermm... uhh... excuse me." Talim clutched an old map in her hand and tried to catch someone's attention as the crowd hustled and bustled around her. The great city was lively and the night was young, enticing the people to go out and enjoy themselves. Unfortunately for her, the people had no time to care for her obvious need for directions. Either that, or she was too short for anyone to notice. With her rather soft and hesitant voice, it was also hard to hear her above the din.

"Oh wind," sighed the priestess as she gave up. Extricating herself from the crowded street, she leaned against the wall of building and her chocolate brown eyes wandered up and down, noting the wares the merchants had dished out. The smells of hot and good food wafted from opened restaurants, diners and bakeries and she felt her stomach rumble.

Ever since Yun-Seong left her, travelling had been rather difficult. She also felt rather lonely and she missed having a friend to travel with her. But being a nice and kind girl, she couldn't blame Seong-Mina for being the one responsible for his abrupt departure. After all, the Korean girl just wanted to help him...

Talim idly restrapped her elbow blades to her pink belt before continuing her search for a nice enough man or woman to help her with directions. Going on her tippy toes, she scanned the area to try and look for someone who didn't seem to be too busy and wouldn't mind her disturbing them.

After a few minutes, she finally caught sight of a man who was standing at a weapon stand. He was examining the weapons with a bored look on his handsome face. A gleaming red rapier was held loosely in his hand and she was sure he was just 'window' browsing. Plucking up the courage to go and ask where in the wind's name was the Grey Gull Inn, she began heading over.

Raphael turned around when he felt someone tug gently on his green cape. Seeing the young girl with big brown eyes and dark pigtails, he raised an eyebrow at her interruption. "That's my cape you have in your hands."

"I-I'm sorry sir." She dropped it and blinked those innocent brown eyes at him. "I was just wondering..."

"Wondering...?" Raphael tilted his head slightly and gazed at her curiously.

Talim bit her lips. Reading the wind around him, she knew immediately that he was a malfested. From her experience, this was a rather touchy subject and it was always hard to have them understand that she could heal them with the 'wind'. They either thought she was crazy or they tried to kill her, not wanting others to know their secret. In a quiet voice, she mumbled, "Err well... you... wind... swirling and... fested..."

"You're rambling, little one," Raphael said dryly. He usually did not show such patience to others but he had a soft spot for young girls. He couldn't be possibly be mean to one since he's reminded of the fact that his beloved daughter, Amy, is around their age. Judging from the look of this one, she seemed one or maybe two years older. As the young girl seemed flustered about something, he noted her oriental outfit. It was quite pretty and the quality of the silk seemed to be very finely made. However... her white pants were transparent. VERY transparent.

He flushed and immediately averted his eyes. But then something hit his mind. Was she one of those types to look around for customers to sell her body to? How horrible! Raphael quickly shook his head at the sad situation. If he hadn't rescued Amy from poverty back then, she might be in the same situation as this poor girl.

"Excuse me, are you people buying or what?" asked the irritated merchant, grumpy at the fact that they were blocking the way for other potential buyers.

"Oh! I-I'm sorr-" Talim was about to apologize until the blonde man spoke up.

"Shut your trap, peasant. You should be grateful that I even bothered to spare your wares the time of my day. These weapons are a complete joke and anyone who bought them was sorely duped." He picked up a simple rapier and narrowed his eyes. "Alloy of bronze and silver that's not even heated properly during its crafting process. This thing would break in three hits. How do you feel about selling this to someone? What if a man died because he trusted your weapon? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? In fact, you should give me money for wasting my time that I'll never get back because of such rubbish."

Talim gulped at the man's razor sharp tongue. He seemed to have a short temper and was easily angered. The dramatic accusation had started to attract a crowd and she felt slightly sorry for the merchant as his mouth dropped open like a gaping fish.

Wearing an irritated look, Raphael grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out of there. They made their way to an empty alleyway and before she could speak, he took out his pouch. "How much money do you need?"

"Huh?" Confused, Talim said, "Err, I don't need money, sir."

"The name is Raphael Sorel." He dumped some gold coins into his hand and handed it to her. "Go on, I know you must be having a difficult time... doing what you're doing."

Flustered but slightly touched, Talim smiled. "Mr. Sorel, I'm very grateful that you would like to donate money for my journey. But I just needed help with directions."

He blinked at her for a few moments before sighing. "Why didn't you just say so, ma petite? You had misunderstood you." When she asked what he was misunderstanding, he flushed and said, "Never mind, just tell me where you wanted to go to."

"The Grey Gull." She beamed and handed him her map. Talim watched as he scanned the piece of paper and she idly twiddled with her thumbs behind her back. When he lowered the paper from his face, he wore a perplexed expression.

"Where did you get this?"

"I bought it from a merchant. He said this map would be able to show me every single place I wanted to go to in Europe," she chirped brightly.

"Little one... this is the entire map of Europe." When he saw the confused look on her face, he sighed. "Unless this 'Grey Gull' is a city or town or country of Europe, it's not on here. You were either duped or you didn't pay attention when you bought this."

Talim's eyes began to sparkle with tears. "Bu-but... I was tricked?" She lowered her head and sniffed. She had just began to get the hang of English but reading was still far far far very far away. Also, she very inexperienced with map reading. However, that meant she was just ignorant and she couldn't really blame anyone. "I... it's all my fault, for not being able to read maps. I can't really blame that merchant. It might even be just a misunderstanding," Talim said hopefully, not really willing to believe that someone would trick her."

Raphael said slowly, "It's from two hundred years ago."

Her lips quivered as she wailed, "I paid a gold bangle for that map!"

"How old are you?" He put a hand on his hip and gave her an exasperated look. Barely knowing her for five minutes, he could already see how naive, unsuspecting and innocent she was. A giant sign that spelled 'Sitting Duck' over her head was practically flashing at him. "Are you travelling by yourself?" The young girl bobbed her head in answer and he cringed. How in the world would someone like her make it by herself, with the way she was? He had seen baby rabbits stand a better chance of survival than she did.

While the man was seemingly thinking to himself, Talim thought it'd be best if she spoke up about his condition. "Ummm, ... I noticed that you... fested..."

"Excuse me? Did you say I'm infested?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"N-no. I said you were...malfested."

"What?" He leaned closer to her. "I can't hear you, ma petite."

Taking in a deep breath, Talim said quickly, "IreadthewindandittoldmeyourmalfestedandI'mreallysorryifyou'reoffendedbutIcanusethewindtohealyousinceI'maholywindpriestessbutifyourconditionisreallyseriousthenitmightbeharderformetotryandhealyou."

It was rather amazing that she said that in one breath. But Raphael was more stunned that she knew he was malfested from reading the wind. She must have some kind of unusual power and would prove to be a great asset to him if he made her help him search for Soul Calibur. He stroked his chin and looked down at her. He had never bitten young girls before since he prefer to treat them well; after all, they reminded him of his daughter and they were around her age. But... in this case, it would be better if this wind priestess became his minion. At least she wouldn't get duped with a map of the world and he would feed and take care of her. He also had a feeling her survival chance was rather slim since she seemed a bit too innocent for this dark world. "Alright then..."

"Hmmm?" Talim was completely caught off guard when he pushed her against the wall and pushed his face at the crook of her neck. Her first thought was that he was molesting her but then he sunk his sharp teeth into her neck. Opening her mouth, she tried to scream for help but he had wisely covered her mouth.

"Urmphhh! Ermph!" When Talim thought he was going to drain her dry, he finally let her go and she looked at him with dazed eyes, disoriented by the blood loss. "Why..." She wasn't prepared for it when he threw up on her. "Eeeeeeeeeek!" She jumped back and looked at her white outfit and her blood trickling down between her breasts under her soiled white top. How in the world would she be able to wash this off?! When he groaned and collapsed on the ground, she pushed aside the thought of probably having to spend hours on washing and came to his side. "Mr. Sorel? Are you alright?"

He wiped away the blood from his lips and gasped, "Your blood... it's so pure..." He gagged and spat some more out. "This is the most foulest thing to have ever crossed my lips."

At that, she immediately pouted at him. "Maybe you shouldn't have bitten someone before you even know them. I almost don't feel like healing you."

* * *

The taste stuck in his mind forever. No matter how thirsty he was, he would never bite her. One, it could probably kill him. Two, he couldn't bring himself to bite her. The sweet thing had offered to help him even though she got nothing out of it and instead, she had to change her sleeping schedule, suffer curses and glares whenever people discover what he was and she helped clean up after him by healing those he bit, out of compassion for them and him both. She had to deal with his coldness and bossy ways as well but she never complained, as she truly wanted to help him.

They made a good team and he grew incredibly fond of her. Over time, he believed that it wasn't her lineage or powers that made her blood so pure. It was her heart.

* * *

*It's implied Raphael doesn't like the blood of characters that have purifying abilities or is associated with Soul Calibur when he bites for ex, Siggy in SCV. Talim's not only a holy priestess, 'purity' lies in her soul ;D

Anyways, this is the first of my random collection of drabbles. IT is not a story. I'm going to throw in random scenarios and etc. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Stalker

For the love of... Raphael bit the inside of his cheek and leaned back in his chair, holding his glass of warm brandy in one hand. Inside the warm and lively tavern, he took a spot in the corner for solitude and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Five days... five days... FIVE DAYS... He had done everything he could, to escape from that crazy girl who claimed she was some wind priestess who could cure him of his malfestation. He had tried to infect her but her blood was nasty and she didn't get turned either. He considered killing her but he refused to kill a young girl who was as young as his beloved Amy. Children was off-limits, period. He would never hurt one.

But she stuck to him like barnacle on a rock. Everywhere he went, she followed. He had been fast and he had tried to ditch her multiple times but somehow... she always knew where to find him. It must be that crazy wind power of hers.

Raphael took another big gulp of his drink. He was used to women swooning after him and searching for him but this was not only awkward and ridiculous, it was stupid. Not to mention, alittle bit creepy and unnerving. This young girl may seemed soft and innocent but she was stubborn, he'll give her that. Resting his elbow on the table, he leaned his chin on his hand and sighed. On the other hand, he was also slightly touched by her sincerity. She was kind enough to worry and care for a complete stranger, even when she knew he was... not human. That was enough to earn her some points in his eyes.

To boot, he liked soft spoken and gentle girls. They weren't annoying like those noble woman at court who's enjoyed gossiping and laughing at others behind their backs. And god forbid if he met a loud and temperamental woman. Their marriage house would probably blow up. He was a dominant man who liked to have things his way and any woman who wasn't submissive or quiet wouldn't have been to his taste. He remembered his father once made him an engagement with some duchess and the plan completely failed. His damn father thought it'd be best if he found a girl who was strong willed and strong like he was. Well for god sake did the man even checked out how loud she was? They barely met for ten minutes when the two began arguing over politics. Power for the family or what not, he wasn't going to marry some annoying and spoiled woman who would dare to even challenge him.

Idle chatter pulled him away from his reminiscing as he heard a few drunks talking about the strange monsters that were sighted north of Germany. Narrowing his eyes, he took a sip and muttered, "Soul Edge is awakening faster then I expected. Soul Calibur should be making her appearance quite soon as well..."

"Oh yea, those beasts were hairy and ugly. They had long sharp teeth and you could see the evil in their eyes."

"Eyes as red as blood right? Hey hey, I heard some human-like demons were with those grotesque creatures."

"Monsters the whole lot of them. They're called malfested and they're humans no longer. Ye see one, you should strike off its head immediately."

Damn humans... Raphael glared at them from the corner of his eyes. When he and Amy were discovered to be malfested, those insufferable humans chased them away like they were carrying the plague. Curses flew like rocks and the looks they gave them... Raphael's fists tightened around his glass at the humiliating memories and he sat up as a bar maid headed his way.

"More brandy for you, handsome?"

He curtly nodded and she went to get him a refill, while giving him a seductive wink. Raphael rolled his eyes. Tapping a finger on the wooden table, he glanced outside to see snow beginning to drift down. He thought about his stalker and wondered how she was doing. If he had to guess, she was pushing herself to keep up with him. Add in the fact that he slept during the day and woke at night, her sleep schedule was probably all scrambled up.

As if thinking about her was signalling her, he just so happened to glance over at a high window and he shuddered when he saw her trademark white and green hat along with her brown eyes scanning the place for him.

"Eeeeeek!"

Everyone in the room looked in the direction of the window she had been spying through. Seeing no one there, the men resumed their drinking but he stood up. Judging from the height of that window, she must have boosted herself up by using crates or something. Due to clumsiness or something, he would have guessed she fallen off it. Dropping a coin on the table, he put his green outer coat/cape back on and headed outside.

* * *

"Owwww..." Talim bit her lips and took off her right sandal with the gleaming gold bangle and was dismayed to see her ankle swollen and red. Her backside kinda hurt as well. Gingerly getting up, she sat on the fallen crate she had been using and sighed. At least she was behind the tavern, so no one could see her embarrassing fall.

"How long do you plan on following me?"

Talim snapped her head up and looked at him in surprise. But a happy expression crossed her face as she smiled. "Until you agree to let me cure you."

"I said, I don't want to be cured," he replied gruffly. "Just go home and return to your parents. You're not from around here are you? Your parents must be worried sick about you."

"I... I know." Talim put a hand on her medallion and murmured, "I miss them as well. But I have a duty to the wind. Until I destroy or seal away Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and heal all those who are malfested, I'm not giving up."

He crossed his arms and asked, "Why? You do realize you're risking your life on such a silly quest right?"

Talim smiled. "It's not silly if I can help others return to their old lives and stop more people from dying on trying to obtain those swords." Her smiled widened as she said, "And it's not silly if I can help you walk under the light of the sun again. I noticed that you disliked sunlight and you only wake at night."

Raphael said curtly, "Of course you would know, since you've been stalking me."

Blushing, she said sheepishly, "Uhhhh... about that, sorry. But I have been using the wind to trace you. And I saw... the last woman you bit two nights ago."

"You're the one that threw that sweet bun and candies at me, didn't you?" Raphael remembered in irritation, the weird rain of sweet treats that came down on him, preventing him from finishing his drink. It had also taken him hours to get the sugar out of his hair.

Talim bobbed her head up and down and said, "I didn't want you to kill her. After you left, I purified the wound so that she... wouldn't become malfested." Blinking her large and round brown eyes at him, she clasped her hands together. "Please let me travel with you. That way, I can at least heal those you bite."

"And have you whine and preach to me how I should listen to you and let you heal me?" He gave her a skeptical expression. "Not a chance, little one."

The wind priestess sighed. "Yun-Seong didn't like it when I told him Soul Edge was evil... and I know you probably find me annoying as well. But I really just want to help. Ow!" When she had leaned alittle to talk to him, pain flared from her ankle and she winced. To her surprise, the man quickly came to her side and bent down to examine the injury. "Err, sir, it's-"

"Keep still," he commanded sharply as he gently held up her foot. "Your ankle is swollen and you best not walk for a few days." Exasperated, he said to her, "I could ask why you're so innocent but if I have to guess, you lived a sheltered life off in some village where your family is extremely religious right?"

She giggled. "I am a wind priestess you know. My father is a shaman and my grandmother is the village elder. So you could say I'm..." She tapped her chin in thought for a word in the English vocabulary that would best describe her position. "I'm sorta like a princess in my village."

He snorted at the claim before lowering her foot. "Princess or priestess or what not, you're going to obey me and do as I tell you if you want to travel with me." Raphael smiled slightly when she looked at him happily.

"Really? You're letting me come with you?"

"It's less creepy than having you stalk me," he said. Though on the inside, he realized it would be greatly beneficial to have her with him. If she purified his victims, it'd be harder for those damn humans to find just trail to try and put a stake through his heart. That and her wind powers would most likely prove useful for future purposes. Helping the unsuspecting giggling girl up, he said, "Lean on me. I'll help you walk to the inn I'm currently staying at, little one."

"I'm also staying at the inn you're staying at," laughed the wind priestess.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Of course. I almost forgot you were my stalker."

* * *

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) with wind powers, Talim is the ultimate stalker. You'll never be able to hide from the wind. Bwahahahahahaha


	3. Amused

He was usually busy. There was always someone important to talk to or something to do back when he was still at court. But ever since he left that life and became malfested, he found that he had way too much time on his hands. Of course, taking over a castle and infecting a great number of people around his land did kill some time, but afterwards, there wasn't much to do. He did his best to teach Amy everything he knew but of course she had to rest and he had some paperworks to do. It was a rather unfulfilling life. They always had to be on guard and stay within the castle. It was only when that man with the holy stone showed up, did things break from their usual routine.

It was almost strangely welcoming when he quickly doved into his books to do research, making sure that his plan to make the world malfested wouldn't fail. But at the same time, he did consider the possibility about becoming human again. He was not stupid. Being malfested was not a good thing. At any moment, one could lose control and then their body would manifest into a grotesque shape. Worse, they would live long enough to completely lose their sanity. But what other option did he have? Who out there could possibly cure him? That holy stone had burned his hand when he touched it, so that monk and his stone was not the solution.

It was all so difficult. If he kept to his old path and continued to malfest the world, he'd have to fight many people. But if he got cured, he'd lose all his minions and his castle and then he and Amy would have to start all over. He could become a doctor, he had the talent. However, losing all that power was a sore point for him. However, if he used Soul Calibur to create a new world, then he'd wouldn't have to fear anything. It was the best option.

"Nya nya!" Talim shook her hands as she kneeled in front of him, her pink lips in a puckered into a pretty pout and her eyes seemed bigger than usual.

Raphael looked at her from the top of his book. Putting it aside, he leaned back against the log and smirked. "Nya? Now, what kind of word is that, ma petite?"

She lowered her hands onto her lap and said, "Raphael, you're malfested. Soul Calibur would never work for you." Tugging on one of her pigtails, she pulled at it worriedly. "I thought that at first, the sword was pure. But now I know, it hates the malfested and Soul Edge with a very icy heart. It will not help you." Putting her hands on her cheeks, she shook her head over and over again. "Nya! I mean no!"

Raphael sighed before saying, "You... remind me of a cat sometimes. The way you leap around when you fight and now this."

Talim tilted her head. "I do?" She stayed quiet when he nodded briefly before looking away from her. Timidly, she pulled on his cape. "Raphael..." When he returned his attention on her, she sniffed and said, "Yun-Seong didn't listen to me when I told him that Soul Edge was evil. Are you going to do the same thing and continue going after Soul Calibur?"

He smiled slightly, alittle touched that she could care so much for a stranger. She never ceased to amaze him. For a long time, he thought that someone so kind, naive and good couldn't possibly exist in this cruel and wretched world. Until he met her, he would never have believed. He sighed and said politely, "I do not wish to discuss this further and it's time for your nap, little one."

Her cheeks puffed up and she grouched, "Raphael! I am not a child."

At that, he burst out laughing. "You may tell me that once you've reached your eighteenth winter."

Talim pouted at him. Just because he was much older and she was young, doesn't mean she wasn't as grown-up as he was. But before she could say something, he spoke up once more.

"I have to say though, Talim, that despite your age, you are a very mature young girl."

Talim beamed. "Really?"

He chuckled and said, "How nice, you cheered up so quickly. I was thinking that I might have needed to offer you candy to make you happy again."

Talim sighed before saying, "I'm happy when those around me are happy, Raphael."

He replied with a small smile, "And you, make me happy."

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "I get this feeling that the things I do and say make you happy but in a way, it feels like you're laughing at me."

He laughed. "The things you do amuses me, that's true. But there is another reason why you make me happy, that I shall keep to myself for now."

* * *

Travelling with her relieved some of his boredom. When he travelled alone, he found his thoughts to be rather depressing. With her around, he found himself rather amused and occupied. She was a good cook and it was a second benefit to being with her. But the best thing about her was that she was docile, sweet and rather compassionate. He always found the world to be a dark and cruel place but she was one of the few exceptions. Inside, he was touched she didn't mind travelling with him. In fact, she insisted since she wanted to heal those he bit, preventing more people from being infected. Not to mention, the things she did was just hilarious at times.

* * *

"I don't know how to write," Talim said meekly as they walked through the shopping area of a city.

Raphael arched an eyebrow at her as he held up her piece of paper. "Soooo... you thought this would help?" He held up the paper with poorly drawn stick figures and other unreadable objects. "How in the world is this a shopping list?"

Talim began pointing. "That's a carrot, and over there, that's you wearing a cloak. It's getting cold so we need to get warmer clothes."

"Your pants are see-through-"

She turned red before hastily continuing, "So I'd like you to go buy some fabrics. Then I'll just sew them and make a cloak for you and me. We'll save money that way."

As she continued talking about their shopping list, he didn't really listen. He was trying hard to not laugh.

* * *

"What's that?"

Raphael lowered the box of chocolate he was eating. She was gazing curiously at the box as she sat beside him in front of their campfire and he grinned. "Chocolate."

"What's that?" Talim peeked at the pretty box. Inside, was brown and white candy that was shaped into pretty squares. As she had never had this type of sweet before, she found herself growing rather curious as to how it would taste like. Hesitantly, she asked, "Can I try one?"

His grin widened. "Non." And he continued eating.

Talim lowered her eyes. "O-oh. Sorry for asking then."

"It's not suited for you, ma petite." He jerked his head at their bags. "Go eat your fruits and be a good girl."

"Wait, how is it not suited for me?" Talim asked, tilting her head in question.

He laughed as he popped another one into his mouth. "This is RUM chocolate, little one. I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to tolerate the small amount of alcohol in this thing. You're not adult enough."

She pouted at him and said, "Raphael, I'll have you know that ever since I left my village, I grew an entire inch," he snorted and she huffed,"I took care of many orphans at the orphanage and I've travelled half of this continent. I can handle some of your uhhhh... adult candy!"

At this point, Raphael was beginning to think his ribs would crack if he continued trying to hold in his laughter. He finally relented and handed her the box. "Very well, miss 'I'm all grown-up now'. Try one."

She beamed cheerfully and popped one into her mouth and began chewing. "Emmmm! This is really good!"

Five minutes later...

He chuckled as she napped against him. "That didn't take long," he said as he continued eating his chocolates, wondering what would be the next amusing thing she would do next.

* * *

Darkwings13: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cough-reference to Talim's random SCIV cat costume-cough. And I've always believed that Talim probably had a really low tolerance for alchohol xD

Thanks for the favorite nati1342 *(*´∀｀*)


	4. Tent

Talim stared at the tent. There was no way, she was going to sleep in the same tent, with a man. It was wrong and it would ruin her reputation as a pure wind priestess. She and Raphael had stayed at inns for the most part, and they each stayed in different room. But this was the first time they were sleeping out in the wilds and since there was only one tent, they would have to share it.

"Are you going to stand there all night, little one?" Raphael casually threw a few more kindling into the fire.

She bit her lips and asked, "Is there a second tent?"

"No."

Fiddling with her medallion, she looked up at the trees that loomed overhead and pondered about sleeping on one. She had slept on some before, so she didn't really mind.

As if reading her thoughts, he mused, "You would rather sleep on a tree than inside a warm and nice tent?"

"Raphael... it's wrong for me to sleep in the same tent as you." Talim blushed and dug her foot into the dirt.

"We'll be sleeping with our bags between us," he replied curtly. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm not going to touch you or do anything that would make you uncomfortable." He then eyed her up and down. "You're a cute girl, ma petite. But I don't have much interest in an ironing board."

Talim looked down at herself before swiftly hugging her chest and turning tomato red. "Ra-raphael! I'll have you know I grew an entire inch ever since I left my village. It won't be long before I blossom into a woman."

Raphael chuckled. "Right... well, you can let me know when that happens and perhaps I'll consider. Anyways, clean up and get ready for bed."

"But..." Talim was still reluctant about the idea but she supposed that there wasn't really any other way until they bought a second tent or something. It would be a bit of a waste of money to buy another tent but at least the horses wouldn't mind. Until then, she would just have to share the same tent as Raphael. Giving in to the idea, she murmured, "I guess it's bedtime then."

* * *

Inside the dark and warm tent, Talim rolled on to her side and faced away from Raphael. She was too tense and embarrassed to fall asleep. The only reassuring barrier was the line of bags between them but she felt that it was still too close for comfort. Burrowing into her blanket, she wondered how many nights of this she was going to have to endure until they get a second tent.

"Stop fidgeting. The bags are digging into my back."

"So-sorry," Talim apologized nervously as she tried to settle down.

Beside her, Raphael sighed. "You know, you're quite lucky ma petite. There have been plenty of women who craved for a night in my bed."

Talim pulled the green blanket over her head and said in a muffled voice. "I'd rather sleep with my pet bird than with you."

"You're taking all of my blanket."

"Sorry..."

Raphael had actually managed to fall asleep a few hours later when all of a sudden, he felt something bump into him and his eyes snapped open. He had always been a light sleeper and with a disgruntled look on his face, he rolled over and was about to tell her to move over to her side. But when he saw how peaceful she looked as she slept, he couldn't find the heart to do it.

He looked at her wryly and sat up slightly, resting his chin in his hand as he gazed at her. She was a strange girl. He couldn't believe that someone so innocent, sweet, and ridiculously gullible, still existed in this world. She was the very definition of compassion and purity.

Talim yawned and sleepily edged over to him unconsciously. Her body curled like a napping cat and she mumbled, "Hmm... candies... and my bird... wind..."

Raphael rolled his eyes at her random mumbling. Only someone like her could come up with weird words in her sleep. He stayed still as she edged over some more, making the bags push up against him. With a sigh, he took them and tossed them to the side before laying back down onto his back. As he predicted, she inched over to him and when she was right up against him, she laid completely still and just comfortably nestled herself against him like he was some kind of momma bird. He pursed his lips. He could move her and wake her up, or he could just go back to sleep. What to do...

He paused momentarily when he heard her sniffle and curled up more against him, unconsciously seeking warmth and comfort like a wounded animal. Raphael shook his head and murmured, "Too young... to be carrying such a burden." Out of pity, he allowed her to stay where she was and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was warm... and comforting. She felt safe and she didn't want to move. But the smell of heavy French cologne was rather distracting and it felt like it was directly wafting into her nostrils. Opening her eyes, she stifled a gasp as she saw that she was in Raphael's embrace as he slept. But what was worse was that both of her arms were his waist as well and she was pressed up right against him. He hadn't moved very much but she could see that she had somehow managed to roll over to his side, so it was probably mostly her fault. She had two options right now. One, push him away and wake him, which would probably drop to his mood to the ground and she'd be stuck with a billion chores. Two, stay like this and just be embarrassed when he wakes up. Before she could decide, she heard him.

"Awake, ma petite?"

Talim looked up at him with a tomato red face and said slowly, "Can we get a second tent, please?"

Raphael chuckled. "This is my tent. If you want a second one, you'll need to buy it yourself."

"Can I get money for doing chores?"

At that, Raphael laughed. "Do you want to stay by my side and 'convince' me to abandon my goal of obtaining Soul Calibur to create a new world?" When she nodded, he said, "That answers the question for you then. Now, go back to sleep."

Talim stuttered, "Could you let me go so I can go back to my side of the tent?"

He gave her a devilish grin and said, "It's not my fault you rolled over to my side, little one. I'm too comfortable to let you go. Goodnight."

"Bu-but-"

"Goodnight."

* * *

*Raphael calls Talim, 'Little one' in SCIII. Ma petite is basically that but in a more endearing manner. :D


	5. Short

It was so hard... so very hard... to stand up to a man who was so much taller than you. If she was generous, she would say that she made it up to his upper chest. "Raphael, I'll have you know that I grew a whole inch ever since I left on this journey."

With the light from the shining moon and stars, she could see the amusement that flashed across his handsome face as he casually leaned back against the tree and continued to look down on her. "That so? Well, perhaps you could reach and pluck this apple from the tree for me." He nonchalantly pointed to the apple that was dangling near his head.

"Don't change the subject, Raphael," puffed Talim. "I'm very sad, that you suggested that my battle abilities is impeded by my height."

Raphael smirked and clapped his hands. "Very good ma petite, you're learning very well. I didn't know you understood the word 'impeded'."

"I would like to understand what you're saying when you use those more... err..." Talim pondered for an appropriate word. "Ummm... bigger words."

"Why? I never understand you when you talk about your wind." He adjusted his dark silk gloves and smiled, a few of strands of his light hair falling in front of his eyes. "Back to the current subject we were discussing, I think it's best if you stayed behind me if you have to face someone who's a head taller than you. We wouldn't want that embarrassing incident to happen again." As he predicted, her cheeks turned bright red and he said smugly, "Yes, that was quite a sight wasn't it? The previous wind priestesses before you must be rolling in their graves at that incident."

"The wind just so happened to blow in the wrong direction," Talim protested, looking up at the tall man. She puffed her cheeks like an angry chipmunk. "My somersaults have always been able to leap over enemies. The Wind Leap is an important part of my battle style and that was the first time I messed up."

He clucked his tongue at him. "That's the weakest wind excuse you've ever given me. You are handicapped by your height you know it."

"Bu-but I can still fight," she protested.

"You can and you fight well" Raphael admitted. "However, some things you cannot push. Strength is not your main focus so you concentrated on speed and nimbleness, correct?" When she nodded, he added, "Change course the same way with your height. If your opponent is too tall, what can you do besides jump over him or attach him from up high?" He waited patiently for her to ponder his question.

Talim bit her lips and murmured, "I... I uhhhhhhhh..."

"You can use your small height to force him to bend down and fight that way," Raphael snapped, displeased at her slow response. "You're short, ma petite. Sidestep and attack him from below. Hit his legs or dodge and retaliate when he tries to bend down to get you. Is that not obvious?"

Talim winced. Raphael was not the kind to mince words and she stood there with her head bowed, like a child that knew she had done something wrong.

Raphael sighed loudly, "Are you pouting at me?"

"N-no." Talim shook her head and said quietly, "You're right, Raphael. That would have been the smart thing to do. I'm sorry for being such a burden."

His eyes softened at her words and he said, "I am hard on you because I care, Talim. We are on a dangerous journey and one wrong move means death. I want you to be able to fend for yourself and be quick on your feet. You are alot younger than most of the enemies you'll face. Your strength and size can't match but that doesn't mean you're powerless." He crossed his arms and reached up, plucking the apple from the tree. He took a bite out of it and his fangs glinted in the moonlight. "I have confidence in your wind abilities and your battle style. What you need to do is be more flexible and be prepared to change tactics at any moment you think that you're at a disadvantage, understood?" When she nodded quietly, he said dryly. "Anyway, no arguments Talim. I don't want to see you try and jump over a bandit, only to have you accidentally suffocate him with your lower body reg-"

"Raphael!" Talim piped up, putting a hand over her burning cheeks. "I get it. I will try what you suggested next time, ok?"

He scratched his cheek and chuckled. "It's not a bad idea, ma petite. You just need to get taller before you can try that move on a person twice your height."

"How much taller?"

He laughed before bending down and kissing her on the lips, relishing in the deeper blush on her face. After a few seconds, he drew away and licked his lips with a smug look. "Until you're tall enough to kiss me without making me bend down to your level."

"Raphael!" She childishly crossed her arms and turned her back on him before saying, "The previous wind priestess before me are now probably rolling in their graves because I chose to fall for you, of all men." She fiddled with her medallion and tried to stop herself from smiling. His touch always wrought such a strange sense of happiness inside her and she could feel her cheeks getting hot.

When she peeked behind her shoulder at him, he smirked as he took another bite out of the apple. "I would say something about my own ancestors but quite frankly, I have cut all relations with my family so I don't care. I just know that you are mine and I want to be with you."

Talim blushed a bright red and just smiled, unable to find the words to express how she felt when she heard him say that.

He patted her on the head affectionately. "You chose wisely. Once I give someone my heart, I give them everything." He then added, "Besides, a tall handsome man like me, what could you possibly complain about?" He reached up once more and plucked a second apple. "Especially since I can reach for things you can't since you're short."

Talim took the ripe apple from his hands and chirped, "I can't wait to get taller so I can get things like this for myself."

Raphael chuckled and just stayed quiet, eating his apple. Taller or shorter, he didn't quite care. He just loved her for her heart. Besides Amy, she was the only one he could trust. The kindness that he thought foolish and naive, had somehow managed to charm him. She was a breath of fresh air from this dark and disgusting world.


	6. Change

One day, he finally had enough. Sitting at the small round table inside the room they had rented for the night, he sipped the hot tea that she had brewed and cleared his throat. "Talim, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Hearing him suddenly address her by her name made Talim nervous and she squirmed slightly on the plush red chair she was sitting on. He usually called her ma petite or little one. It was only when he was serious or angry did he call her by her first name. But they had pretty much just woken up for the night. She couldn't have possibly done anything to made him angry.

Raphael quirked an eyebrow at the look she was making on her face. "No Talim, you're not in trouble."

Hearing that, she sighed in relief. "Whew, that's good to hear." She then looked down at the tea cup she had in her hand and puffed, "I thought that maybe I messed up your tea or something."

He chuckled and took another sip, letting the hot and flavorful liquid slid down his throat to warm his stomach. She had added slivers of ginger to it too... such a good girl. Setting the tea cup down, he briefly glanced around the room, trying to find the words to speak.

They were in a nice room, thought they could easily afford something much better. The light beige walls was lightly touched by the warm light of the candles in the room and the priestess had neatly tidied up the emerald green bed and fluffed the pillows. Most likely out of habit. Red curtains were pulled down over the windows so the only light came from the warm candles.

His eyes moved back over to meet her curious brown orbs and he said, "You had no obligations to come with me, hide in the shadows, help and suffer being with me. Why did you do all of this for me? We weren't even friends when we met. All this..." he made a vague gesture and continued, "You've done your very best to help me and I just want to say that I don't deserve it, Talim."

Talim seem surprised that he suddenly brought up such a topic and she looked down at the steaming cup in her hands. With a timid smile, she said, "I just... I don't want to see... you suffer. I know you're in pain, Raphael." Quietly, she said, "I spent quite some time at a watermill village to take care of a young boy who was malfested. I witnessed the pain and fear he experienced and I don't want to see anyone go through that."

Raphael leaned back in his chair. He narrowed his eyes and said coldly, "I don't need your pity, Talim."

She shook her head. "It's not pity; I'm merely presenting an opportunity to you."

"What opportunity?"

"The opportunity to become human again," she replied. When he made to say something, she interrupted him. "I am offering you a hand but in the end, whether you take it or not is up to you."

"Do you think it's that easy?" he snapped. "I already told you, that monk's holy stone that purified some of my victims burned my hand. You even said you're not sure you can heal me. I'm too far gone. Not only that, if I become human again, what will become of my castle and the power I've worked so hard for?"

She seemed almost amused by what he said. "Raphael, we both know that for Amy, you would give your life to protect her and make her happy. A castle and power is worth nothing in exchange for her happiness."

He immediately kept his mouth close. She knew him too well, and was perfectly right that for his daughter, he would give anything.

She said heavily, "My grandmother once said, to achieve change, you must want it and you must work for it. Raphael I can not help you if you don't want my help. I can give you my hand but it's ultimately your choice if you want to take it. I practice my wind arts everyday and I work hard to stay by your side and aid you because I want to become a better priestess and a better friend to you. But you have to do your own part to help yourself."

Almost frustrated, he said, "Again I ask, why help me? So that you can become a better wind priestess? So that you can feel good about yourself? What is it?"

Talim cast her eyes over to the closed windows and murmured, "Because I don't want you to die..."

"What?" he asked questioningly.

"There are things in this world that I wish to protect, simply because I think they're beautiful and worth protecting." She put a hand over her heart and said gently, "I'm not helping you because I pity you or because I want you to repay me." Her eyes slowly lifted up to meet his and she said, "When I first met you, I wanted to help because it was simply the right thing to do. Now, after all this time, I'm doing so because I care about you." She sniffed and said, "I... I value the time we spent together. I'm happy that you're honest with me and that you scold me when I make mistakes. Sometimes you can be really scary when you yell at me but in the end, I become stronger."

She tried to compose herself before continuing. "The world has hurt you and mold you into the man you are, Raphael. From the moment I looked into your eyes, I could see the hurt and bitterness you hold in your heart. But I know that you're strong and I believe that you can change."

He kept silent, thinking about what she said. Finally, he spoke up. "But only if I want to change, correct?" When she nodded, he said tiredly, "I honestly... just don't know. I wish things were simple, Talim. But things have never been simple, ever since I could walk and talk. I simply can't forgive or trust this world."

Putting down the cup, Talim reached over with an opened hand. "That's why I'm here to help."

"What if I don't take it?" he asked quietly. To his amusement, a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Then I guess I won't be able to lower my hand for a long time."

Raphael chuckled and said, "You can't be with me forever, dear."

Talim smiled sadly, "That's why I want you be able to walk under the sun when I'm no longer with you."

Hearing her say that, he asked, "What happens if I'm human again? Will you leave me?"

"There are others out there who needs me," Talim replied softly. "No one, should have to experience the pain and loneliness you've experienced." To herself, she thought about the look of disgust he sometimes wore after he drank blood. He was handsome, rich, tall and noble but he had to sink to the level of beast and feed in such a lowly manner to survive. She also knew that he felt useless, being forced to stay away from the sun. There were so many things she managed to glimpse and see when he thought she wasn't looking and it hurt her to see him suffer.

"Raphael," she started. "I have nothing but respect, admiration and concern for you. I want my help to you to be something that's long term. I'm not doing it out of a sense of pity or charity, I'm helping you because I see something very beautiful before me and it's something I want to save."

Raphael shook his head. She... was the one that's beautiful. While she wished for him to change, he wished that she would always stay the same.

* * *

Darkwings13: I think imma update every Saturday. (o￣∇￣)/

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) Thanks for reading! Have a fabulous hair day!


	7. Thinking About the Future

With one leg straight out and the other bent, Raphael crossed his arms and leaned back against the fallen log and cast the sleeping priestess a thoughtful glance. The light from the fire danced across her healthy face and he smirked when she mumbled something and rubbed her cheeks sleepily. With her personality and upbringing, he couldn't believed that she managed to travel this far. The wind must have certainly favored her, to keep her safe for this long. With a wry expression, he sighed. "And now it's my turn to protect her..."

He was quite positive that this was going to be a rather difficult endeavor. Trying to care for her was like caring for the world's most delicate flower. Being such a sweet and compassionate person, she kept putting herself in harm's way for others. He found that to be extremely annoying but at the same time, it was extremely charming as well. She wasn't like anyone else he's ever met. There wasn't a single trace of selfishness about her and he found her innocence to be very endearing.

He crossed his arms and thought about the difference in their lifestyles. Being raised in some far off village, she must have spent most of life in rather carefree manner. Unconcerned with burdens such as wealth and power. If she was raised in a noble family, they would have sent her to court at this age or so. And there, she would slowly learn about court gossips, manipulation, bribes and betrayals while searching for a husband who would help raise her family's status.

It wasn't unusual for a girl of sixteen to twenty to marry someone who was much older than her. After all, the men between their mid twenties to early thirties were usually the best looking and they most likely had enough wealth to marry at that age. Any younger and they were usually just boys. All fire... no power. Any older and it was usually a unhappy marriage. His second cousin suffered that fate and he had to admit, he felt slightly sorry for her as she was wed to someone thirty years older than her. Luckily for her, he died within two years and she was free to marry anyone she wanted since she inherited all of his wealth.

Raphael rubbed his eyes, thankful for that fact that he didn't have to endure any more days at court. He would never want Amy to experience any of that. The dances... masques and celebrations were amusing at times but he knew that life at court was just a burden. His beloved daughter wouldn't like it at all. When he head Talim murmur something again in her sleep, he smirked. The priestess wouldn't like it either... he was quite sure of that. All she wanted was probably a small cozy house, a nice husband and a few children.

He wondered if she had given any thought to her future. Did her parents have any idea in mind? Would they arrange a marriage for her or would they let her decide? He couldn't help but worry about her since she was after all... the second most important person in his life. He longed to repay her someday but right now, he was rather clueless on what would be sufficient.

"Raphael... why are you still awake?" yawned Talim, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

He shrugged and looked up at the sky. "It's still too early for me to go to sleep. Dawn isn't going to arrive for at least two hours."

Talim perked up. "Oh no. I did it again!" She rubbed her eyes vigorously. "I'm sorry. I've been doing my best to change my sleeping patterns but I just get so tired..."

Raphael chuckled and motioned for her to sit beside him. When she settled herself down and looked at him questioningly, he said, "There's nothing more stimulating than an intelligent and interesting conversation. Why don't we talk to each other to pass the time ma petite."

Talim agreed to the suggestion and tapped on her chin in thought. "Ok... umm, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you start the conversation?"

She looked alittle lost and stared at the fire cackling before them for awhile. But then she beamed and asked, "What does ma petite mean? You've been calling me that for quite some time now but I don't know what it means."

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "It means... my little one. It's a term of endearment Talim."

To his surprise, she puffed herself up and said, "I'll have you know that I grew a whole inch ever since I left on this journey."

Unable to contain himself, he burst out laughing. This seemed to make her alittle more flustered and he tried to control himself. When he was alittle more calm, he smiled at her and leaned back against the log. "So you don't think you're a child anymore, ma petite?"

Talim fiddled with her gloves. "Well... I was before I left my village. But after all this time, I'm alittle sad to say that I've grown up... faster then I would like." A sad expression crossed her face and she hugged her knees.

Raphael nodded at her understandingly. In a lighter tone of voice, he said reassuringly, "But from now on, you may act as childish as you like. I shall be the grown up and I'll look after you."

She smiled and shook her head. "The wind is proud of me and of what I've been through. The experiences and the pain I've witnessed... I shall honor them and become a stronger person. Besides, growing up isn't such a bad thing. I've leaned how to take care of myself and be more independent." She paused for a second before chirping happily, "And I've learned how to cook!"

"Hmm?" Raphael listened as she described her experience at a watermill village. She had done her best to take care of all the orphans there and she had become a rather accomplished cook.

As she talked about her time at the watermill village to take care of the kids, he listened with slight wonderment. So young and yet so accomplished. Her age did not match with her maturity at all. When she finished, he grinned and shook his head. "You would make a fine wife and mother one day, ma petite."

Her cheeks grew hot and she stuttered, "Y-you think so, Raphael?"

"If I didn't think so I wouldn't say so, little one," he replied curtly. He noticed that she seemed slightly upset about something and he asked, "Something wrong?"

Talim put her hands to her cheeks and sighed heavily. Her grandmother had predicted that she would be the last wind priestess. It was likely that she would either never marry, or she would never have a child. Who knows, she might die young. This was a dangerous journey she was on, she had no doubt about that. She only hoped that if she did die, her sacrifice would not be in vain.

Looking up at the stars above them, Talim said, "Raphael... have you ever thought about dying?"

"Such a sudden change to such a morbid topic," Raphael replied, keeping a close eye on her.

Talim slowly nodded. "I knew what I was doing when I decided to leave my village and go on this journey. I'm... I'm really scared at times." Pulling her knees up to her chest, she hugged them and rested her eyes on them, to try and hide the wetness that was threatening to spill over.

Raphael remembered the nights where she just whimpered and curled up into a ball as she slept and he felt a great deal of pity for her. She tried to act strong but he knew that she was frightened and that she was still young. With a forlorn expression on his face, he said, "You shouldn't be here, Talim. Not here in this cold, or here with me. You should be at home and letting your parents take care of you."

She shook her head and her voice came out muffled by her knees. "I'm not afraid of the hardships. I'm afraid that all my efforts and that everything I can give... will be in vain. Nothing would hurt more, knowing that I gave it my all but it did not make a difference."

"Silly child."

Talim looked up with teary eyes and squeaked when Raphael draped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Ra-Raphael?"

He did not look at her as he said, "You are afraid of death, I can tell. But it's admirable that you're more afraid that your death... or sacrifice would be unable to save others. Very foolish but very... touching." He hugged her close and said, "I shall allow you to cry against me if you wish. It's the least I can do to repay you, ma petite."

Talim sniffed and said, "N-no. If I cry, the tears won't stop. I don't want you to see me like this either."

He sighed, "Very well, what do you want to do?"

She smiled slightly. "I just want to sit here, look at the stars and talk with you some more, Raphael. Thinking about the future is scary. I just want to treasure the present that I am given and be grateful for it."

"Then we shall do that," he acquiescented as he patted her on the head with his other hand.

* * *

_It doesn't matter what the future holds. I can't see or touch it. _

_What matters to me right now is the present and that you're right here with me._

* * *

Short excerpt taken from chapter 6 of 'A Journey of Fate' with bonus material for this story. :D


	8. Red Sea

Sitting in the elegant dining room of the ship they were boarding, the lull of chattering voices washed over Raphael's ears as he stared at the young girl across him. For someone so small... she could eat alot.

In the meanwhile, Talim was oblivious to the weird look and she was happily digging into her crispy lobster dinner. Since they were on board a fancy European ship, Raphael had insisted on a change of attire for her so that she could fit in. Her hair was let down and one side was pinned back by a gold hair piece with one interloping red ribbon, reminiscent of an old hair piece she wore when she traveled with Yun-Seong. As for her outfit, she wore a long flowy pink silk dress. It was strapless and it had modest cleavage since Raphael knew she would feel uncomfortable about wearing anything too revealing. There was intricate stitching around the chest and the rest fell in soft thin layers until it became see through near the knees. And on her feet was a pair of coral colored high heels that was decorated with a pink rose in the front.

All in all, she looked quite pretty and Raphael was quite captivated by the new change. But Talim was more concerned with her lobster dinner to notice. When she finished, she clasped her hands together and thanked the wind for the meal. Looking up, she said, "Raphael, you haven't touched your food."

He paused for a moment before leaning back in his chair. "My eyes have had their fill. You may have my dinner, if you're still hungry."

"Your eyes?" Talim didn't understand what he meant, which just seem to amuse him.

Raphael picked up his wine glass and took a sip of the red liquid. "It's nothing, ma petite." He swallowed and licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the high class wine. "So, how are you enjoying your sea travel?"

"It's so fancy," Talim chirped brightly. "I've never traveled like this before and I can't wait to return home and tell the village all about the outside world and how fun this is."

He smiled, once again intrigued about how delightful she was. On this ship of pompous nobles and rich gentlemen and ladies, she was the true gem. Her good cheer and simple happiness was so infectious, that even he couldn't help but be in a good mood whenever he was with her. This wind priestess was not just sweet and compassionate, her maturity and understanding had also earned her alot of respect in his eyes.

"Raphael... what is this?" Talim poked at something on his dish.

"Escargo."

"Huh?"

He smirked. "It's live snails."

Talim blanched and instantly pushed his dish back towards him, which just made him laugh. Picking up a salt shaker, he poured it over the wiggling snails. "It's actually quite good. Try it." When Talim shook her head, he said, "You always said that one should be open to new things. This is a French delicacy."

Talim looked at the snails and grew squeamish. "But... but... that is... it's too French for me."

Immediately, Raphael had to hold a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Otherwise, everyone in the dining room would look at them. At this rate, even his malfestation wouldn't be able to stop the wrinkles he was accumulating from all the laughing he had been doing.

Talim pouted at him. "How come you're always laughing at me?"

He just chuckled. "Perhaps it's because I've never been around someone like you." Gesturing to the dining room, he said quietly, "I've grown up around people who are manipulative and selfish. In court, one doesn't have friends, only allies. And when they've fallen from grace, it's wise to cut away the bond." He gave a curt grunt. "Once I was condemned for murdering a noble in self defence, even my own family betrayed me to save their necks. Wretches... the whole lot of them."

Talim leaned forward and gently put a hand on his. "Please, don't be so sad."

His red eyes moved over to their hands and he smiled. "Merci."

After he finished his dinner, they got up and decided to head out to go for a stroll. Since Talim was a wind priestess, he knew she would like to feel the sea air on her face. But before they exited the pleasant dining room, one of the gentlemen at a table snickered. "No matter how nicely you dress up a peasant, you can still smell the stench."

Talim heard the comment and knew immediately that it was directed at her. She was the only foreigner among the high class guests and her exotic looks stood out from a mile away. Though her eyes dimmed from the insult, she wasn't in the least bit angry. People had their flaws and no one was perfect; it was better to forgive and let the matter go. Talim regained her serene expression and just continued to walk. But when she saw the look on Raphael's face, she quickly reached for his arm and said, "It's ok, Raphael. Just let it go."

He seemed to struggle for a moment before reluctantly giving in. "If that is what you wish." Without another word, he took Talim out of there. Out onto the deck with other people who were strolling around, Raphael put his hand on the bulwark and stared out into the singing waters.

Meekly, Talim stood by his side and nervously waited. He didn't look very happy and once again, she reached for his arm. "Raphael, it doesn't hurt me to hear people say those words towards me." She smiled sadly and looked up at the moon. "I've never told you before but... the reason why the tribe of wind lies isolated from the world, is because people fear us. The Portugese and Spanish came on our shores and declared our religion as something sinful and that we're practitioners of the dark arts."

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Talim brushed back a strand of her emerald colored hair. "I understand exactly how you felt when we met. In some places, I was chased away for my teachings about the wind. But... it is pointless to hate. That is something I wish to teach you, while we're on this journey."

"Naive." Raphael crossed his arm and continued staring out into the sea. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw her disheartened expression and he sighed. "Not everyone can be like you, ma petite. In fact, I don't think there is anyone in this world that is possibly more pure, kind and holy than you are. It's a loss for people to not listen to your wind teachings."

Talim blushed. "You're too kind. But I'm young and I still have much to learn about the wind."

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "You're much too modest. When I touched the holy stone, it burned my hand. But when I drank your blood..." He chuckled and smiled at her. "I've never suffered such terrible blood poisoning before. I would hate to imagine what would have happened if I had drunk more of it. It might have killed me."

Talim giggled and said, "At least we became friends because of that."

Raphael mused quietly, "I still can't believe you nursed the man who tried to make you into a minion, back to health." He took her arm in his as they walked. "You're so foolish."

She just smiled and looked up at the twinkling stars. "It's called compassion. I could never abandon someone who's dying, even if they had hurt me. Besides..." Blushing a pretty pink, she said, "If I hadn't done so, I would have never got to see that deep inside, you are a good man."

"Hmph, only you could think that I have a good side."

Talim sighed. "You're only nice to people who take the first step to befriend and help you. Even then, you're rather closed off and you might not even give them a chance."

Raphael shrugged. "People are liars and selfish. I'm tired of wasting my time and my hopes." He opened the door for them to head back inside. "Besides, I'm far too old to be like you. I've seen to many things to lose this cynical side or change."

"But I'm not like that." Talim tugged of his cape. "Doesn't that prove that you're wrong?"

"Like I said, just because you're kind, doesn't mean that the rest of the people in this world is like you."

Talim just sadly shook her head and walked with him back to their rooms. "Oh, when are we getting off the shop by the way?"

"It's a short trip so... most likely in two days."

* * *

During the time they did spend on the ship, the two spent the time enjoying the sea air and Talim was happy to gaze out at sea for hours on end. The blue waters was endless and free like the wind she worshipped and she felt at home on the ship. Due to the peace and calm, Talim was in good spirit. But she saw the looks the other people gave her and Raphael also noticed.

As they walked towards the head of the ship, they looked out onto the radiant sunset. They kept quiet for awhile, thinking about the end of the trip. With each step, they draw closer to Soul Calibur and closer to a confrontation, unless one or the other gave in to their respective partner's ideals.

Finally, Talim face him and smiled. "Raphael... I just wanted to let you know that these two days have been very relaxing and peaceful for me. The food and setting was also very nice and I thank you for spending money on me like this."

"Ma petite, it was nothing." He leaned his back against the bulwark and observed her. Her long viridian hair danced in the wind, beloved by her deity. Eyes as sweet as chocolate and lips as pink and soft as newly bloomed roses... And a heart as pure as snow-white lilies. The silky pink dress clung to her slender and developing body, a body that she had worked hard into sculpting. Not out of vanity, but out of the wish to be fit to go on her journey to save the world.

"Err... Raphael? Are you alright?" Talim waved her hand in front of his face a few times.

Shaking himself, he quickly lied, "Y-yes. I... you had something on your nose."

"Oh." Talim wiped her nose. "Is it gone?"

Raphael nodded and looked away. How strange... he had fallen for someone so completely different from himself, that it wasn't even funny. She was radiant like the sun and her love shone like a brilliant light for all. While he was like the moon; his face changes like the phases of the moon depending on the people he met but he only really cared for himself and his daughter. But now that he met her and her light... he couldn't help but find her simple charms, honesty and gentleness greatly attractive.

"Talim..."

Talim looked up at him, puzzled by his hesitation. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I... I want to ask you something," he said nervously.

"Ok," Talim chirped cheerfully and looked at him expectantly.

"Would you... ever consider being with-"

"Ha, this is amusing. A noble of some sort proposing to trash."

Raphael and Talim both looked over at the same man from the first night who had insulted her. Immediately, Talim grabbed onto Raphael's arm as his fists tightened and his knuckles cracked. "Raphael no!"

"Let me go," he seethed, his fangs peeking slightly through.

Talim said firmly, "No. If you hurt that man, I won't forgive you." When he reluctantly unclenched his fists, Talim smiled. "Thank you." She then turned her head to see the arrogant young gentleman smirked and walked away with his mistress. Shaking her head, she said wisely, "The words are spoken by someone who is blind and deaf. Why should you let it bother you?" Walking back towards the bulwark, she said, "I hope that one day, I may see a world where everyone can see that all life is equal and all is beautiful. Oh..." She returned her gaze back to him. "What was it that you wanted to say to me?"

He kept silent for a moment before saying quietly, "It's nothing."

Talim gave him a sad look. "Raphael, is something bothering you?"

"I'm going to make sure no one insults you ever again."

Talim stepped back in surprise as he walked off. His posture was stiff and his eyes were cold and she worriedly rushed after him. "Raphael, where are you going?"

"We're having dinner and then heading to bed."

* * *

Later that night...

Raphael's red eyes gleamed and he smiled, giving the fearful man a full view of his sharp fangs. His grip over the man's throat tightened as he stared him in the eyes. "How does it feel, to stare into the face of death?"

"P-please, have mercy. I-I'm sorry, I-"

Raphael's fingers choked him off. The wind howled and the night was dark as he walked closer to the side of the ship, dragging the man with him. "I would like to drain you dry but my lovely priestess may notice the rise in my energy. Therefore, I will only cut you up and throw your body into the ocean." Once he reached the edge, he smiled. "My priestess may be kind... but she gets hurt too often because of that kindness. It's up to me to make sure nothing hurts her."

The young man kicked and struggled for air. "She'll... she'll hate you... for this."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." A wicked gleam flashed through his burning red eyes. "Now, where would you like me to cut first? Hmmm... how about that infuriating tongue of yours?"

* * *

"Ma petite, we've arrived. It's time to get up."

Talim blearily rubbed her eyes and yawned. Seeing Raphael sitting on the edge of her pink bed, she squeaked and looked up at the window. "I'm sorry! I overslept! I-I'll go get dressed."

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I have already finished packing everything. Just go change and we can leave." Taking his leave, he waited outside her door patiently. Once she was back into her old outfit, he took her hand and they left the ship. During the way, he could see everyone's eyes on her and her foreign clothes. The wretches said something about the decency of her clothes and he heard much more vile gossips from behind their whispers, saying that she should know her place. When he reached the ground, he glared at them. This whole world was rotten... they judged others before they even knew them. They discriminate against anyone who was different from them. He could never understand why Talim wants to save such a hideous world.

"Raphael, are you ok?" Talim noticed the look in his face and she tugged on his arm.

"Of course, ma petite." He glanced over at the blue sea one more time before saying, "Look at how blue the sea is, Talim."

She looked at the sparkling blue waters and smiled. "It's very pretty."

"I think it will look much better... dyed in red." He cackled and swept away, with dark thoughts in his heart.

Behind him, Talim touched her medallion and looked after him sadly. Turning her head, she listened to the sound of the waves. But as she could only communicate with the air, she did not hear the moans and wails of the sea.

* * *

_The lives I take... I take for your sake._

_If you truly love me, you would understand that I don't need or want to see the blood and death you leave in your wake... for my sake. _


	9. First

The first time they met, he remembered shaking off her kindness and biting her so that he could turn her into a minion. She was the first person he couldn't infect with his darkness... and instead, wanted to follow him and help him.

In all his years, she was the first person he could say she truly had a heart of gold. She cared about other's feelings and well-being more than she did for herself. It was because of her heart, that she went on this journey, be away from her family and be in constant danger, all for the goal of healing all of the malfested and destroying the Soul swords.

When they first shared a meal together over a small campfire, she didn't eat. When he asked why and she didn't answer, he caught her looking at the stained blood on his collar. He said flatly, "If it sickens you to see me feed on people, leave."

To his surprise, she replied that, "I'm too sad to eat. To see Soul Edge bring out the most base instincts in you, to see something so wonderful be ruined, breaks my heart, Raphael."

The first night where she had to stay up to adjust to his sleep schedule, he could see how tired she was. She didn't last long before she fell asleep behind him, her grip on his shoulders slackening. He stopped the horse and decided to take it easy.

When she first spoke about her family, he could see how much she loved and missed them and he envied her. Though his family was rich and had power, they never had the same happiness she did. When she asked about his, he replied that in his heart, they had all died a long time ago. Amy was the only family he had left.

He remembered when she first cried, the sounds were so sad. She wept when they ran into a malfested girl who had reached the last stage and went berserk. He had to strike down the girl and Talim quickly ran over to the dying malfested to call on the spirit of the one she wanted to see most. It was the last thing she could do to comfort the girl. When the girl died with a smile on her face, tears fell down his priestess's cheek as she said, "Wind... make me stronger, so that I can save them all. The malfested don't deserve this. No one deserves this."

She was the first person to forgive him, for everything he's done. When he brought her to Wallachia, she merely looked at all the infected citizens with pity and sadness and said, "If we had met sooner, maybe you wouldn't have done such a thing." She was the only one who could see the truth beneath his crimes. The sins he committed was born from the mistreatment humans had done to him and his daughter. It was not a one way road. Both sides were responsible for the tragedy.

She was the first friend Amy made. They got along well and when he asked how did she make Amy so happy and win his daughter's heart so quickly, she replied, "Your Amy never wanted pets, Raphael. What she wanted was a friend and you to be with her. She has both now, why wouldn't she be happy?" Then Talim giggled. "Though, she does want a dog for a pet."

The first time they argued, he nearly hit her in his anger. He wanted to show her that her optimism in him, and in this blasted world was wrong. There was nothing beautiful about a malfested monster and a corrupted world. Forgiveness was a weakness that he couldn't afford. Only with power, could you protect yourself and survive. He wanted to hurt her, to make her learn that you have to go through life being rejected and hurt at some point. But he couldn't do it... she was so pure and beautiful, he couldn't bear to ruin one of the last good thing about this world. When he lowered his hand, she hugged him and cried, "This hate will destroy you. Soul Calibur will not save you, only forgiveness and love will."

He snickered, "Love? Who would or could love a monster? You understand nothing."

"I don't know if I love a monster. All I simply know is that I love you and that's the only thing I can understand right now."

When she was gone, he felt his heart break for the first time. He had pushed away someone who truly cared about him, other than Amy. She had no obligations to him, and yet she had always given him all of her heart and worried about him. He didn't deserve her friendship and afterwards, he didn't deserve her affections. He gave her nothing and he shouted at her when he was angry. Despite his faults, she never once hated him or gave up on him. He had pushed her away for being kind, when it was in fact, the best quality he loved about her.

"I'm not leaving until I save you."

His eyes widened as he turned away from the window to see that she still hasn't given up on him.

When she killed for the first time, he saw her stand there in horror and trembled. She had taken a life, to save his. The man had tried to kill him for being a malfested and without thinking, she had struck him down to protect him. His hands were already stained with blood and he was used to bloodshed. But for her, she stared down at her hands and elbow blades and shook. Gently, he pulled her to his chest and said, "You are still the purest girl in this world." And he let her cried into his shirt, hating the man and the world for hurting them both.

She was the first one he loved in a romantic way. He couldn't imagine he could love her so much but he did. She was the sun and he was the moon and he had so many doubts if they could be together. A pure priestess and a corrupt malfested? His ageing had stopped but she was still bound by the hands of time. Her powers of purification were powerful but he was struck by Soul Edge itself and his malfestation ran deep, making it hard for her to heal him. As for her, she refused to find any way to stop ageing. She had told him that to grow older was natural and to stop it was wrong. What would their future be like?

The first time they had a date together, he was flustered beyond belief. He was used to charming women and passing the time with them as something to amuse and entertain himself. But now, he wanted to please her; to make her happy to spend time with him. He looked up when she giggled and blinked her large round chocolate eyes at him. She seemed to notice his nervousness and she got up from the dinner table and came to his side with her pink ribbons trailing behind her. "Let us dance instead, Raphael. The music of the wind is playing for us."

He smiled as he replied, "You know me too well."

"I just listen and look, that is all." She took his hand and led him to the balcony where she gave him the best date of his life.

He was the one to give her her first kiss. He could tell from how sloppy she was and he smirked at her pink cheeks before lowering his hands to her back and leaning down once more. The first time may not be the best one, but it was always the most memorable and sweetest. He at least hope it would be, for her.

When they had their first time together, he hugged her close and felt her snuggle against his chest. The room was warm and under the sheets, their bodies were perfectly made for each other. He cracked open an eye and chuckled as she smiled at him and traced the medallion she always wore. "The moon and sun... has finally become one."

He laughed and buried his face into her viridian green hair, inhaling the smell of sun, wind and lilies. "Yes it has, dearest."

Talim smiled, "I'm glad my first time was with you. I love you."

"Though you may not be my first, you will be my last," he replied simply as he hugged her.

The first few years they spent together was the happiest in their lives. The legendary swords had vanished from the world and in the meantime, they spent their days in peace and calm. Talim continued practicing her wind arts while he kept their castle and grounds tightly guarded. News of the malfested in the world had come to a great many's attention and he wanted no involvement with the plight. He preferred to stay inside his castle with his loved ones.

Everyone knew by now that his land was infected and full of his minions so few dared come to disturb him. However, he could not refuse Talim's desire to help the malfested that are out there so he reluctantly allowed her to leave for a few weeks or months. He didn't want her to go but she insisted that the practice would also help with her efforts in trying to heal him. "You live here as my lady, my wife. Why would you go out there?"

She gave him a small smile. "I lived in my village as their heir and their priestess, why did I leave?" Her eyes sparkled with cheer as she said, "You know the answer, Raphael."

His first few days without her was hard and the days that followed only made it harder. "I'd much rather live under the moonlight with you for eternity than stand one day in the sunlight without you," he said as he pulled her back into his arms, having personally come out of his castle to greet her at the gates as she returned to him. "I've missed you."

Laying her head on his shoulders, she murmured, "But it is my wish that one day you'll be free... to walk under the light of the sun and the moon, Raphael."

He smiled as he whispered, "It matters not. I already have the light of the sun in my arms. What more can I ask for?"

The first time he regretted being together with her, was when he found out that she had chosen to be with him rather than follow her family's wishes to marry a man of her village and for that, she had been banished. "I'm sorry dearest. I know you love your family and it's because of me-"

She silenced him with a kiss. Under the light of the moon, they held on to each other, clinging to each other despite the world's and heaven's disapproval. When she finally broke the kiss, she whispered, "I was destined to be the last wind priestess, Raphael. I was always afraid of that prophecy. But now..." Her fingers intertwined in his as she smiled. "I have never felt more blessed."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I will make sure it stays that way."

The first time he went insane and gave in to his malfestation was because he saw her dying and bleeding on the floor in his library. His daughter had come to fetch him and he ran with a pounding heart to the scene. A girl with a ring blade yawned and sat on the armrest of one of his black couch. "Well well, the little kitty kitty didn't last very long now did it? Boring..."

Talim lifted her head off the floor and said weakly, "Run... she's looking for a new host... for Soul Edge." She coughed out blood and reached out for him, "No... control yourself. Remember what I taught you. Don't turn into a monster, Raphael. You're better than that."

Tira lifted her gaze over to the man and grinned slightly as she could feel the waves of dark energy he was emitting. "Good, very good. I like that look in your eyes. Wanna come dance with me mister?"

"Amy, I shall deal with her alone. Keep out of sight and if anything happens, run."

Talim shook her head and cried, "The both of you run... It's a trap, you won't win-" her sentence was cut short as Tira stomped down harshly on her head.

"Quit whining, you're ruining the party."

"I'll tear out your throat!" he roared as he dashed at her with his Flambert.

"No!" Talim screamed.

All of the windows in his library shattered. The last thing he saw was falling glass, black feathers, the gleaming red eyes of her girl's malfested minions and in his ears, he heard Amy and Talim cry out his name before all began to fade to black. As he dropped to the ground, a piece of metal wet with blood landed in front of him and when he looked, he saw that it was Talim's medallion. "Talim..."

* * *

"You're the first person... to help me since I've woken up."

The green hair priestess gave him a sad smile as she sat beside him, in front of the small campfire they have made. "You have forgotten everything that has happened the last seventeen years?" When he nodded, she said quietly, "Perhaps the sun and moon weren't meant to be together."

He crossed his legs and muttered, "Great. Some seer with a purple orb just told me today that 'the moon will swallow the sun and it'll never rise again'. Is it a habit for mystical people to say things I don't understand?"

She touched her moon and sun medallion and lowered her head, hiding a drop of tear that slid down her cheek with her long green hair.

* * *

Darkwings13: ( ≧Д≦) *bawls eyes out*

（ﾉ´∀`）Haiiiiiiiii angel! Yay its great to mee another fellow chemist! Not enough around bwahahahahahhha. And I'm honored to hear that my stories relives your uni stress! That's huge! Especially with all the lab reports lol. I appreciate your patience and thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and taking the time to review. Most of all, I'm just happy to hear you're enjoying my writings. ＼(o￣∇￣o)/ thank again! Feel free to pm or review anything u want me to know. Happy to answer anytime and for every one of my readers.

*(*´∀｀*) thanks for favoritng this story Khazon!


	10. Yun-Seong

It was a warm and bright day... MUCH TOO BRIGHT FOR HIM TO BE OUT.

The tall Frenchman glared down at the Korean boy, his lips pressed into a dark frown. The same animosity was returned by the Korean and he said, "I don't like... the look in your eyes."

Raphael narrowed his eyes and countered, "And you're quite the rude one..."

Talim blinked her large chocolate eyes at the two and nervously poked Yun-Seong. "Yun-Seong?" When he didn't react, she went and tugged on Raphael's cape. "Raphael?" He didn't respond either and she gulped as the two continued shooting daggers at each other. A random tumbleweed flew past them and all in all, this was starting to get ridiculous. Talim took in a deep breath before letting out a sneeze. The wind suddenly picked up and dust flew into both mens' eyes.

"Augh!"

Raphael rubbed at his eyes and he gave the priestess a sour look, knowing exactly what happened. "You can stop those puppy eyes, Talim," he grouched. In an irritated mood, he said, "I hope you'll have a good reason for this," he gestured to Yun-Seong as if he was some distasteful lump of rock that was blocking his path. "You know you're suppose to tell me where you are at all times."

"It's not like you're her dad," shot Yun-Seong. "She can go anywhere she wants without telling you."

"Stay out of this, boy," Raphael warned, his fangs peeking through from anger.

Yun-Seong retorted, "I'm her friend and I'm not going to let some old geezer bully her."

"How dare you-" It took all of his control to not stab the kid in the eye. Raphael snapped peevishly, "Where the hell do you think we are? Malfested monsters is swarming the entire country of Germany, coming out from the heart of Ostreheinsburg. What if something happened to her?" He then pointed to the girl between them. "In case you haven't noticed, she's a head shorter than both of us and probably weighs half our weight. Bandits and wild animals are just some of the things I have to worry about for her."

Yun-Seong crossed his arms over his bare chest before giving Talim a nudge. "Hey Tal, why are you travelling with this old geezer."

Drawing his rapier, he said icily, "Pardon me, but would you mind repeating that with a sword rammed down your throat, boy?"

"You're such a worry wart. Talim is more than capable of taking care of herself. You're looking down on her abilities with all your worrying," Yun-Seong replied.

"Oh? And I suppose you think you know what's better for her?" Raphael snapped. "Shall I just let her waltz off into the forest and get surrounded by a group of disgusting beasts or worse, mercenary groups who would not hesitate to take her innocence?"

"I was her travelling buddy for half the continent and I know she can take care of herself, you old geezer."

By now, Raphael could feel a vein that was throbbing dangerously on his forehead. "Listen here kid, I have at least ten or so more years of experience than you do. Only through caution and careful planning can one hope to survive in this filthy world."

"No wonder you're so grouchy."

"What did you say?"

"Raphael! Yun-Seong!" Talim stomped her foot down in the soft green grass and huffed, "What is the matter with you two? You've barely met for five seconds and yet you both sound like lifelong rivals!"

"Ma petite, there's something called hate at first sight," Raphael growled as he eyed the Korean with dislike.

"I second that," Yun-Seong added as he shot Raphael a scathing look. "What's with that outfit? All the frills and capes? It's no wonder you're burning up in this sun."

Raphael shot back, "What's with your outfit? That is the most hideous green bandana I've ever seen. You're obviously lacking in style, boy."

"At least I'm not the one who's turning red like a cooked fish."

Raphael snapped, "Keep your observations to yourself. If it wasn't for the fact that a certain someone..." He looked at Talim when he said that. "Sneaked out in the middle of our sleep, then I wouldn't have been concerned to follow her out here in this blasted heat."

Talim bit her lips, feeling terribly guilty for the whole thing. Raphael absolutely hated being out in the sun and she knew he always felt sick and tired when he was exposed to it. Yet he still pushed himself to go after her in concern.

Before Talim could explain, Yun-Seong shot out an arm and stood in front of her. "Hey, don't get all angry at her. I asked her to meet me here, alright?"

Raphael turned on his heels and walked away. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. Do as you wish, Talim. I'm going back to bed."

She sighed heavily and watched him leave. Worried, she said, "Yun-Seong, I'm sorry but I have to go and check up on him. It would be very bad if he got sunburned."

Yun-Seong snorted. "Serves him right. Anyway, what got him so riled up?" When Talim replied she didn't know, he just sighed and said, "So anyway, can you ask your wind where Mina is Tal?"

"You're not running away from her anymore?" Talim chirped enthusiastically.

He grinned and shook his head. "Nah. It's way too tiring. I'd rather meet up with her and you and the three of us can go and find Soul Edge together."

At that, Talim's expression dropped. "You still want Soul Edge?"

"I just want to be the one to break it." He cracked his knuckles and said, "I've seen all the people that became malfested because of that sword. Germany is a wreck right now, Tal. There are monsters and malfesteds everywhere. If that sword even touches Korea's soil, I know the consequences will be bad." But then he glanced over at the spot where Raphael disappeared before saying, "But you probably want to stay with that old geezer instead, right?"

"He's not old," Talim scolded him. "Besides, he's the one that needs me more right now. He's trying... to obtain Soul Calibur to make a new world for him and his daughter." Tilting her head, she looked up at Yun-Seong sadly. "I just hope I can convince him to change his mind in time... but for now, it's best if you meet up with Seong-Mina and travel with her. We should be able to meet at the final battle though."

Yun-Seong put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You know... your wind is a bit of a jerk for making you get stuck with idiots like me and him. I really should have listened to you sooner." He opened his arms. "Like Mina says, will you forgive this meat head?"

Talim smiled. "Better late than never. I just hope Raphael will realize the truth, just as you have my friend."

* * *

Entering the tent, she asked softly, "Raphael... are you alright?"

He gave a curt grunt and lowered his book. "Why should you care?"

She plopped herself down in front of him and sighed. "Why wouldn't I?" Talim was disheartened to see him ignore her and return to his book. "Raphael please, you're being difficult. Why are you angry?" When he didn't answer her, she said softly, "I'm sorry for not telling you that I was going out to meet Yun-Seong."

"That's not why I'm angry."

She blinked at him in confusion. "Are you angry that he called you old?"

"No," Raphael said grumpily, snapping his book shut. "I'm angry that you jumped into his arm and embraced him like a long lost lover."

"Ehhhh?!" Talim gaped at him in shock. "I didn't jump into his arms like a long lost lover. I just hugged him."

"From my point of view, it looks like you two were very much enjoying yourself."

Crossing her arms, she huffed, "He was my first friend outside my village and I haven't seen him in a long time. What's the matter with you? I've never seen you act like this before."

Raphael bit the inside of his cheek, wondering how dense can she be to not see that he was jealous.

Seeing that Raphael wasn't going to answer her, she said, "If it makes you feel any better, I chose to stay with you instead of him when he asked me to come with him."

"Oh really?" he asked as if he didn't believe her.

She smiled and put a hand on her medallion. "Because you needed me more than he did. And you know I love you as much as you love me."

He grinned, delighted to hear that. "Well then, I suppose I can forgive you this time. But next time, if you ever meet him again, you're going to tell me."

"Yes, I will," Talim said with a small smile.

Raphael then said, "I have a question though."

Tilting her head, Talim blinked her large chocolate brown eyes at him. "What is it?"

"Do you think I'm old?"

Talim immediately giggled. "Raphael, why wouldn't I think that? You're older than me by seventeen years!" When he seemed peeved by her answer, she added, "I just think of you like every other adult, Raphael. You still have all your hair and teeth so no, I don't think you're old."

Raphael pursed his lips, "That's not really the answer I was looking for, ma petite." He smoothed back his hair and said vainly, "I am well aware that I'm good looking and if I was at court right now, girls your age would be swooning right after me."

Talim just smiled and let him be vain. "Yes yes, you're good looking, Raphael."

"You're not taking me seriously." He then narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you think that boy is good looking?"

Sometimes... he was rather childish, she thought. Crossing her legs, she sat herself neatly in front of him and said, "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

He seemed reluctant in speaking. But strangely, that didn't last very long. "How did you know that kid?" Raphael asked with distaste.

"He was my first friend outside my village. To be honest... he was literally my first friend besides my family, the wind and my pet bird," Talim replied quietly.

Raphael was surprised to hear that. He always thought that since Talim was the last priestess and the granddaughter of the village's elder, she would be revered and respected. When he told her that, she shook her head. "Being the last priestess means I stood out from the rest. Most kids my generation have very little affinity for the wind. Our tribe is losing our faith, especially with the arrival of the Portuguese and Spanish. I was respected yes, but I wasn't someone that the other kids could approach very easily." She sighed and rubbed her arm. "I tried... but I was someone to look up to and admire, not someone to be friends with. Yun-Seong didn't know about my status and neither did he care. He was easy going and he... he helped me through one of the hardest time of my life."

"How so?" Raphael asked with interest.

"I lost my ability to communicate with the wind." Talim looked down as she recalled the horrible feeling of loneliness. "It was horrible. Imagine having something that had always been with you, as far as you can remember... gone. The silence was deafening." She put her hands over her ears and clutched at her head. "I felt terrible... sick. Trying to heal that boy at the watermill village ended up transferring some of the taint into my own body. I was physically ill and spiritually drained. I felt absolutely useless as well, so you can see I wasn't very mentally well either." She felt him move closer to her and when he pulled her to his chest, she didn't resist.

"I'm sorry."

"Yun-Seong helped me during that time. I will never forget it but he said, 'There are some things you can't do anything about. When that happens, you just have to do what you can.'" Talim smiled as she remembered. "I don't think he realized how much those words meant to me. But they gave me hope to keep going and in the end, I managed to cure the boy." Lifting her head, she looked up at Raphael. "I still think about those words whenever I look at you Raphael. I will do all I can to help heal you, even if it's not enough right now, I hope it will be enough one day."

Resting his chin on her head, he murmured, "Where's that boy? I assume he hasn't gone very far yet? I would like to go see him and apologize."

Talim said in surprise, "Eh?"

"I am sorry ma petite," said Raphael. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine. I should not have treated him that way."

Talim replied, "Well... uhhh, it's not entirely your fault Raphael. Yun-Seong can be abit rude and blunt sometimes. He does have a bad habit of being alittle childish too. Besides, it's afternoon. It's way too hot for you to go out looking for him." She then added gratefully, "But thank you Raphael. Hearing you say that makes me happy. I can tell you really didn't like him."

He shrugged and said, "After hearing what you said, it doesn't matter to me what's he like. I only care about one quality that he possess."

Talim blinked. "Which is?" When Raphael grinned in amusement, she said, "His fashion sense can't be a good thing. That... green bandana did look pretty hideous."

"Ah, ma petite." He pecked her on the forehead and before saying, "It doesn't matter how annoying I think he is or how many bad qualities he does have. The one good quality I care about is the fact that he was good to you. He helped you in your time of need and when you two were travelling together, I can assume he did his part in protecting you and took care of you?" When she nodded, Raphael smiled. "If he is ever in need, I will willingly assist him. It's the least I can do for someone who has been good to my little priestess."

Talim beamed. "Thank you, Raphael. I know you don't help many people and to do something like this means alot to me."

"You're welcome." He gave her a wry grin and said, "Well, shall we get back to sleep? It's time for your nap, little one."

Talim nodded sleepily. Lying down, she closed her eyes in contentment as he pulled the blanket over her and settled beside her, with the line of bags between them. She wondered if she should tell Raphael that although it was more fun and less stressful while travelling with Yun-Seong, she felt safer when she was with him.

Before she drifted off to sleep, she suddenly remembered something. Sitting up, she leaned over him and shook his arm. "Wait... Raphael, I just realized something. "

He rolled onto his back and looked up at her. "What?"

"You are jealous! That's why you would be angry if I did jump into Yun-Seong's arm like a long lost lover," she exclaimed.

Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly, feigning ignorance. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Talim shook her head and blinked her large brown eyes at him. "You're jealous, aren't you Raphael?"

He pursed his lips for a moment before saying, "Perhaps."

Talim scratched at her cheek absentmindedly. "Well... he was my first crush."

"WHAT?"

She quickly added, "But you're my first boyfriend." That seemed to placate him and she said, "And I believe he likes Seong-Mina. So you don't have to worry, Raphael."

"That's true," he said as he fold his hands behind his head. "I'm sure you've come to realize that I am much better in every aspect anyways. I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Talim sighed and rolled her eyes. Both he and Yun-Seong wanted a sword that would destroy the world for the sake of the ones they love, both are rather sharp with insults, both are rock heads, and both of them made her worry so. "Raphael... you have alot more in common with Yun-Seong than you think."

* * *

Darkwings13: (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~ oh mah gerd. Was gonna upload this yesterday but i literally fell asleep as I got home. So exhausted. Dx

（ﾉ´∀`） who thinkz Raphael is cute when he's jelly? He's probably the obsessedly protective kind, who's super jealous in real life bwahahahahahhha. That's probably a bad thing but hey, pairing up a good girl with an evil dude is much fun. Like Dracula and his wife in Castlevania and Gyula and his kind wife Maria from Trinity Blood.

(○'ω'○) thanks for the favorite dragonmaster369 and to everyone who's reading. Oh oh and I love hearing from you guys. So don't worry and feel free to pm me! ;)


	11. Steal

Sandwiched in the bustling crowd of Odenburg, a young priestess squirmed and wiggled her way through to her intended target. Her heart pounded at the thought of committing thievery but there was no choice. She must purify that Soul Edge shard.

Taking in a deep breath, Talim scuttled closer to the rich merchant wearing a red waistcoat. The white frills from his shirt peeked through the gap at his neck and there, a gleaming bronze pendent held the evil shard, crafted into a piece of jewelry. Talim hunched down and stealthily made her way over until...

"Ma petite, what are you doing?"

Talim jumped and quickly smiled. "Raphael! Oh I was just... ummm..." She waved her hands around and said, "I just saw rainbow wind!"

Raphael and everyone stared at her. By now, it wasn't unusual for to say things like sensing no wind or dark wind around someone and he never really questioned her anymore. But rainbow wind?

An old man cackled and nudged him. "Pretty lass you've found. To bad she's not right in the head."

"You're the one who's not going to be right in the head if you don't shut your trap, old man," Raphael said with an edge of annoyance. "She's a wind priestess."

To his further irritation, the old guy just laughed and walked away. "Ahhh love, what a strange thing it is."

Raphael scowled after the man. When she came up to him, he immediately held up a hand. "I don't even want to know."

"Ok." Talim merrily looked around, trying to spot where that merchant went. "So... how was your day?"

He stared at her. "I was with you the entire time except for ten minutes ago."

"Riiiiiiiiight." Talim bobbed her head and continued looking. "So... ummm..."

Raphael glanced around at the crowded street. "What are you looking for?"

Talim giggled and lied, "Nothing! I just thought that... that lady over there has a very fine... uh... nose!"

He turned his head to see who she was pointing at and he inwardly gagged at the huge tomato of a nose. He put a hand to his mouth and swallowed. "That nose looks exactly like my grandmother's." When she looked confused, he explained, "It was because of that nose that her dowry had to be tripled before my grandfather was willing to marry her." But then he grinned and said, "Ahhhhh... but my dear brother inherited her nose and believe me, all the ladies swooned over to me instead of him. Seeing him jealous was the only amusing highlight of my nights at those balls."

Talim stared as he laughed manically. "Ok," she said slowly. But now she couldn't help but stare at his nose and she immediately had to put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Perhaps Raphael didn't notice but his nose was kinda big too.

"Anyway..." Suspicious of her behaviour, he said, "You seem distracted, is something the matter?"

"N-no. Everything is fine," she lied nervously. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the merchant entering a rowdy and overly gaudy building. She tugged on his sleeve and pointed. "Raphael, what is that place?"

He squinted in the direction she was pointing. After a few moments, he blushed slightly and dragged her away. "You don't need to know. Especially since you'll never go there anyway."

She pestered him. "Why? What's wrong with the place? Did you go in before?"

His face turned redder. "That's none of your concern. Now come on, we need to leave this city and continue on our journey."

Panicking at the thought of leaving the merchant with the evil shard, she hastily said, "Wait! I-I I don't feel good."

"You can sleep against me while we ride. It'll pass."

With no way out, she decided to faint. After all, Raphael couldn't possibly make her travel if she was unwell. "I don't feel so good..." With that, she swooned.

"Talim!" He swiftly caught her and shook her slightly. Letting out a worried sound, he looked around for a doctor's office.

Talim peeked at him with one eye and when he looked back down at her, she snapped it shut and remained limp in his arms. It was alittle awkward and she felt kind of bad for doing this to him since there was now a crowd of people around him, offering worried suggestions.

"It's fine. She just needs some rest," he assured the people in an annoyed tone of voice. With a purse of his lips, he picked her up and carried her back to the inn, ignoring the stares of the crowd.

* * *

Placing a wet towel on her forehead, he said, "Strange. Your temperature and pulse seems fine. I can't see anything wrong with you." He eyed her shrewdly.

Talim pretended to cough and she burrowed deeper into the cottony red blankets. "I'm not sure. I just feel really tired."

Getting off the chair that was beside her bed, he said, "I'll go to the apothecary and buy something that will help you sleep for now. Be a good girl while I'm gone."

"Have you ever seen me as a 'bad' girl before?" Talim said with a small giggle.

He smirked as he headed out the door. "No, and perhaps that's one reason why I'm so fond of you."

She waved at him cheerfully. "If I'm asleep when you come back, just let me sleep please."

When the door closed, she quickly hopped out of bed and clasped her hands together, hoping that the wind will forgive her for the small white lie. She used the pillows as a cover and draped the blanket over them, hoping that Raphael wouldn't notice that she was gone. But the best thing to do was to grab that shard and come back before he suspects.

* * *

At the doors to the building...

Talim wondered why all the people that entered were men. She hadn't seen a single female come into the place. Judging from the sounds inside, there were plenty of women inside though.

"Hey. Who are you?"

Talim squeaked and jumped back as a man came out and looked at her suspiciously. Buffed and tall, he was like a giant in comparison to her. His hair was slicked back and tied into a low dark ponytail and he sported a rough looking beard. Talim gulped. "Well... I..."

"Ah! The new girl!" A loud woman wearing a thick layer of make-up and a poofy red dress shoved the man aside and squeezed her cheeks. "What a cutie! You'll be a fine addition to my house of pleasure and memories."

Talim stammered, "S-Sorry, what?"

But the woman didn't seem to hear her as she scolded the man. "Aaron! There's a drunk in there that needs to be taken care of. Get moving while I escort this sweetheart to her room."

Talim was pulled inside before she could protest. A pungent smell invaded her nostrils and she felt her mouth dropped open at the lewd activities inside. Men were reaching up women's skirts and kissing was the mildest thing that was happening. With that, Talim fainted from the sight of debauchery.

When she woke up, she gasped and sat up in a cold sweat. Looking around the pink room with the pink canopy and bed she was in, she screamed.

The doors flung open the and the lady walked in. "What's the matter with you girl! You stepped in here for one minute and you fainted dead like a cow."

Talim shook her head and clasped her hands to her chest. Someone had changed her into a thin and almost transparent white night dress that was decorated with soft pink ribbons on the arms and her hair was untied and loose. The only thing she had on that belonged to her was actually her undergarment. With a sniff, she said, "It's all a big mistake. I'm not the one you're looking for."

"Of course you are... ma petite."

At the sound of her pet name, she froze and looked at the Frenchman who stepped into the room. His face was blank like a canvas but she could see the angry look in his eyes.

The brothel owner nervously let out a girly giggle before fanning herself with an expensive hand fan. "Well, what do you think? For the amount of money you paid, I made sure to get you the best available." She laughed and tapped him on the shoulder with the feathery fan. "The one who sold her to me told me she's still a virgin. For that, she's worth all the gold anyone could dish out. Not to mention, she has a pretty face as well."

"Just get out and leave us alone," Raphael said coldly.

The woman's smile faltered for a moment before she quickly put the mask back on. "O-of course. Well, enjoy yourselves!" She backed out of the room and closed the door shut with a thud.

A deathly silence crept up between them and Talim sneaked a peek at him. Right now, if anyone could spit fire, it would probably be him. Before she knew it, he had move to the bed and he pushed her down, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. Her breath was knocked out from her lungs and her eyes widened. "Ra-Raphael..."

Through bared teeth, he said in a low tone of voice, "Do have any idea of what could have happened to you? What are you doing here?!"

Talim's eyes teared up he grew angry at her. "I... I'm sorry."

"Do you think an apology will cut it?" His fingers dug into her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. You must have spent alot of money-"

"It's not about the money!" He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. In a strained voice, he said, "While you were unconscious, the brothel owner was already setting up an auction. The highest bidder would get to have you... If I was a moment later, some dog would have ruined you." Deep in his throat, he growled, "If that happened, I would have torn out the man's throat and burn this place to the ground."

"I... I'm so sorry."

His grip around her tightened. "Don't you dare do something like this again Talim. I can't lose you like this."

Talim felt her heart go out to him and she buried herself in his chest, feeling protected by the strong arms around her. "I didn't know... that this place was..." She sniffed and began to cry. Quietly, he began murmuring in French to her and she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't too fluent in the language yet but she could tell that they were sweet nothings and she melted into his embrace.

When she seemed to have calmed down, he said, "Why did you come to this place anyway? I thought you were sick."

"I... I found a man who has a Soul Edge shard. I wanted to steal the shard and purify it so that he wouldn't get hurt by it," she explained.

"You're so stupid." Raphael rested his chin on her head and muttered, "Why are you always putting yourself in harm's way for others? And why didn't you at least tell me, so I could help you."

Talim pulled away and smiled softly. "Because I know that the shard will affect you." She took his hand and held it. "As a malfested, you're vulnerable to its powers. I'm a wind priestess so I can take care of it. I... I didn't want to take the risk of getting you affected by it."

He squeezed her hand. "Talim..." Raphael stared into her eyes and said with some exasperation, "You are the most foolish girl I've ever met." Tilting her chin up, he leaned down and kissed her gently, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before trying to get her to open her mouth. When she slowly did, he slid his hand down to her waist and groaned as he locked tongues with her. He cupped her face in his hand when she manoeuvred her tongue skillfully around his fangs to tentatively explore his own mouth and he felt himself grow hard as they kissed.

Finally, she pulled away with a slight blush on her face and breathed heavily as she sat between his legs. Though it was not the first time they've kissed, she still couldn't help but turn red at his touches and kisses.

Smugly licking his lips, he eyed her outfit and said, "I have to say, ma petite, this outfit is rather arousing."

Blood rushed up to her face and she immediately pulled the blanket up and hid herself in the cocoon. "Raphael! This is really embarrassing." She opened the blanket and peeked down at herself. "By the holy wind, you can see so much skin! Eeeeeek!"

He rested his chin in his hand and said dryly, "Truth be told, the outfit doesn't match you. I know you're too conservative to wear something like this. Speaking of which..." He took something out of his outfit and held it out to her. "Your medallion."

Talim made a joyful sound and sneaked a hand out of her cocoon to grab it. The sparkling sun and moon symbol flashed back at her and she cooed, "My medallion... how did you get it? And how did you find me?"

Raphael shrugged nonchalantly. "When I returned, I saw right through your pathetic pillow attempt."

* * *

"Talim, I brought you the medicine." Raphael opened the door to their room and he stood there in the doorway, staring at the giant lump under the blankets. Walking over to it, he pulled off the blankets and grouched, "Are you kidding me?" A pillow with happy face stared back at him and he threw his hands up in exasperation. "This is the sixth time! Damn it!"

* * *

He glowered at her. "Your rare green hair made you rather noticeable so it wasn't hard to track you down. When I learned you came to this place, I nearly had a heart attack." He narrowed his eyes at her, making her flush with guilt and hid deeper into her blanket cocoon. "When I entered the place, that ugly woman was telling the crowd the new and exotic girl she had purchased has arrived. To the man who paid the most money, he would get to deflower her."

When Talim blanched, Raphael crossed his arms. "I didn't bring money with me and by that time, I strongly suspected that it was you. After all, you have a knack for getting yourself tangled into the worst situations." He saw the pout on her face and he scoffed. "Am I wrong? Anyway, I parted from the crowd and searched around for you. To my luck, I found the serving girl who had undressed you and was taking away your old clothes. I took them from her and told her not to say anything unless she wanted to feel my wrath."

Talim could just imagine how scared the girl was. Raphael did have a very scary face when he was threatening people...

"Anyway, I took off your gold bangles since I knew they were real. I ran back to the auction with them and I managed to outbid these two disgusting brothers who were only too happy to share you." Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I know where your real clothes are so let's just get going."

Piping up, Talim tugged on his arm. "But what about the shard?"

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "What about it?"

She pursed her lips. "I have to get it and purify it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yessssss."

"Nooooooo," he said grouchily.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee," she pleaded, blinking large puppy eyes at him.

He stared at her, determined to not break down under the ridiculously adorable gaze. But like all the other times, he caved in. "Fine!"

Talim beamed and clapped her hands together in delight. "Yippee!"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly and reminded himself to not make eye contact with her the next time she begged him for something. "Do you know where it is?"

"I can use the wind to track it."

"Fine. But you're going to be following my instructions."

Holding on to her hand, he dragged her out of the room and his eyes narrowed at the sounds coming from the rooms around them. His rapier was tucked in his belt, he was ready. "Talim, use the wind to sense where the shard is."

"Ok." Talim closed her eyes and concentrated. Finally, she felt a dark aura coming from another corridor down the east end and she told him. As the walked through the place, she tugged on her light, white night dress in embarrassment. This place was so... bad... Talim squeaked as they walked past the main room where the guests were being served wine and other treats while waiting for the brothel owner to showcase her girls.

"Eeek!" She jumped when she felt someone grab her from behind. Immediately, she jumped into Raphael's arms.

"Sorryyyyy," slurred a man with a round belly and a large mustache. The many rings on his grubby hands sparkled as he mockingly moved towards them. "I shouldn't have touched her when you've paid for her. Perhaps some other night, eh cutie?"

Quick as lightning, Raphael punched him in the face. Blood spurted out from the man's nose and Raphael hissed, "She belongs to me. Don't you even dare look at her."

"Why you-"

Raphael didn't even bat an eye as he tilted his head to dodge the blow. With another punch, he knocked out the man. In his arms, Talim clinged on to him and stared at the fallen man. She always knew that Raphael was protective of her and Amy but this was certainly the first time she's seen him in such a foul mood due to someone just looking at her wrong.

"Come on, Talim. Let's hurry. Which way?"

"O-oh." When she pointed down a corridor, they hurried along it and he paused as she pointed to the room that was smack dab in the middle.

As they neared the door, Talim gulped. "So, what are we doing?"

He pushed her behind him. "Just stay back and let me handle this. You go grab your clothes that I've stashed away and I'll go get you."

* * *

Talim panted for breath as she had a bag of her clothes that Raphael had stashed in a bush near the back doors. In his hand, he had the Soul Edge shard. Behind them, the merchant's clothes were scattered everywhere. Raphael had teleported into the room and grabbed all of his clothes. As they ran for it, he had found a bag of coins in one pocket and he also got the pendent. The merchant had resorted to chasing them with a blanket covering his body and the chase continued through most of the brothel. Everyone in there had laughed at the sight and some were even cheering them on.

Talim had felt alittle bad for causing the merchant such embarrassment but she was sure that this would be better than having his soul corrupted by the shard. Sort of...

As they left the building that was erupting with laughter, Talim said, "Raphael, I'm-"

"Not another word, Talim. I am going to pretend that this never happened," Raphael muttered before he unclasped his cape. He scooped her up and when she squealed, he said, "Throw this on yourself."

"Wait! But why are you carrying me?" Talim said as she used his green cape like a blanket.

"Because you're practically naked and the only one who can see you like this should only be me," he said as he held her close to his body and continued running.

Talim sighed. "I suppose this is better than having you punch every man who looks at me." When he rolled his eyes, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me steal that Soul Edge shard, Raphael."

In return, he lovingly pecked her on the forehead. "What else could I do? You stole my heart."

* * *

Darkwings13: *giggles in background like a deranged woman* (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ


	12. Miles To Walk

"Thank you so much for helping us," the little girl cried, wiping her eyes and trying to hold in her tears.

Raphael smiled slightly as he patted her on the head. He moved over for her to sit on the steps of her small broken shack and he said, "It's nothing child, don't worry about it."

The young girl watched as he took another bite our of the old hard bread and continued staring off into the sunset. She and her mom lived a long distance away from the city and up on a hill. When her mom was sick, she had ran all the way to the big city, her sandals fell apart halfway there and her feet were cut, torn and bleeding when she finally reached her destination. No one was willing to go so far and for so little reward except for him...

Without another word, he had bandaged her feet and carried her back home and tended to her sick mom. Now that he was done, he didn't ask for anything besides some bread. She had never met a doctor who was so kind before.

"Sir..."

Raphael glanced sideways at the girl and said, "What is it?"

"Why are you so nice?"

At that, Raphael immediately chuckled and returned his gaze towards the sunset. "If you knew what I have done in my past, you would not have said that."

The girl blinked her large green eyes and said, "Mommy always said that as long you know you were wrong and fix your mistakes, that's all that matters."

Raphael nodded and his smile broadened. "That's the same thing she said to me as well..."

"Who?" asked the child curiously.

"The love of my life... the most Beautiful Breeze of Dawn," he answered, raising his head up and looking up at the warm orange and pink sky. The wind brushed his hair and he murmured, "She was the only one who saw the truth behind my actions. Hate breeds hate..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn golden medallion, depicting a moon and sun.

The little girl's eyes widened. "Wow, that's so pretty."

Raphael's thumb brushed the golden sun. "This belonged to her and whenever I see it, I am reminded of her."

"What does she look like?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "She has the clearest and warmest eyes of anyone I've ever met. They were my mirrors that helped stopped me from becoming a monster."

_Just because you're malfested, doesn't mean you're a monster Raphael! It is your actions that make you one! I... I am afraid of you and what you're becoming. Please stop! You are not Dumas. You are not Nightmare. Inside, I know you're still you. _

Bringing the medallion to his chest, he whispered, "Her hair was green like emeralds and it was her crowning glory. I loved running my hand through the tresses. Whenever she danced, her hair would swing gracefully behind her and we were the stars of the dance floor. She was my partner for dancing and my partner for life."

_We learned different dances and had different lives growing up. Nonetheless, our steps coordinate with each other because we learn to respect and care for one another. You have learned how to dance with me, why can't you do the same for the world? A dance doesn't work if you can't coordinate with your partner. The world isn't your enemy, Raphael. It is also your partner and you must learn to live and dance with it to find peace._

His hand tightened around the medallion and he said, "Her... voice, is the most beautiful voice of the world. She speaks on behalf of the oppressed and boldly defends them. Everything she preaches comes from the heart and no matter the situation, she has the compassion and wisdom to see the truth."

_Stop fighting! There is no difference between being human or being malfested! We all have someone we love and we all hurt when our friends and family are dying! Stop this! This whole war only benefits Soul Edge and it's pointless! What are all of you even fighting for? You call it survival but all I see is death and bloodshed! If you can't hear the cries of the dead and the sorrows of the living that's carried by the wind, then you're a monster! It is the heart that makes you one, not because of what you are! _

Slowly, he added, "Her songs can be understood by everyone for they speak to your heart and soul, not just your ears. She called for me and still reached out for me, despite everything I've done."

_Hai yo na noko ei... (Can you hear it now...)_

_Sa kano eh to la (My voice calls out for you)_

_Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)_

_Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)_

_Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)_

_Esa kano ei to la (And hold on to them)_

_Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)_

_Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)_

_Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand) _

He closed his eyes and listened to the wind, remembering the song she had sung for him and only for him.

"Why isn't she with you?" the child piped up, sad to see that the kind doctor was missing his love so much.

He shook his head and said, "Are kids these days always so full of questions?" When she seemed sad as if she had been reprimanded, he sighed. "I don't know if you've heard about the war but the aftermath is rather terrible and the only reason it wasn't worse, was that it ended prematurely... all thanks to the actions and efforts of a few who were able to stop it. My dearest was one of them."

"Soooooo she's a hero?"

Raphael chuckled. "She is." He tucked the medallion back into his pocket and said, "She's now travelling the world to help heal the rest of the malfested with her talent in spiritual healing. And I... am going around to help heal those who are physically sick or ill. It is my way of showing that I'm trying to atone for what I've done."

The girl blinked her big green eyes at him. "Why don't you two do it together?"

"She broke up with me," he answered forlornly.

_I'm sorry, Raphael. You say you love me but I can not accept a love that's comes at the price of other's happiness. This wealth you accumulated for me comes from lies and thievery as you accuse many nobles of being malfested. The people you killed to try and secure our future still haunts my conscience. I may not have done those things you've done but I can not sleep at night, knowing that I am the reason for those actions of yours. You say you would do anything for me and once upon a time, those words touched me. Now... they frighten me. This war and all this sorrow comes from the great love you have for me and Amy and it is the scariest thing I've ever experienced._

When the child gasped, he said, "She feels guilty for the things I've done and has since left me." His throat constricted. "I know I don't deserve her and she'd be happier if she was with someone else. But..." He swallowed thickly. "I want her back. I want to be with her and live the rest of my life with her. Therefore, no matter how long it takes or how far I have to go, I will also travel and use my skills in medicine to help others. I can only hope that maybe one day, we'll cross paths and she'll see what I'm doing."

"But the world is big!" The girl opened up her arms and said loudly, "Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig! What if you never run into her mister doctor?"

Raphael smiled as he stood up. "As long as I can still walk, I'll keep going. I won't stop until I find her again." Getting up, he dusted off his pants before picking up his bags. He turned his gaze towards the direction of the sun and took in a deep breath. He knew that he had miles to walk until he could finally reach her. But he was sure that with every step he took, he would come closer to her and her heart once more.

The young girl waved and hopped up and down as the man began heading off, with his bag slung over his shoulders. When he disappeared from sight, she went back inside to take care of her mother. All grew quiet until a slender woman with long green hair and warm brown eyes stepped out onto the pathway. Slowly, she walked over and looked down, watching the man head down the hill at a quick and steady pace. The wind tossed her silky viridian green hair back and forth gently as she stood there and watched as got further and further away.

Finally, her soft pink lips curved upward into a beautiful smile. "Raphael..."

* * *

_As I think about you, I forget about the miles I still have to walk. _

_No matter how far we are apart, I could always see what you're doing with the wind. You don't have much further until you reach me._

* * *

Darkwings13: Uhhhhhh... I'm late but hey, at least i put up two chapters xD

(ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~ Regarding Angel's question on whether this drabble collection is related to my main series or if it's an au idea... yes lol. There's gonna be a very subtle hint at an overall theme and some nods to my Fate and Destiny series. I hope to surprise you all at the end of this kekekekekeke.

ㄟ(￣▽￣ㄟ) thanks for reading. Now i pray to pass my achem and ochem final. Dx


	13. Destined Battle

The holy sword gleamed in the distance, out of reach. Talim weakly held out her hand, trying to reach it and she squinted against the bright light, as someone appeared into view. But it was too hard to see... all she knew was that something or someone... was waiting for her in the West.

Her eyes slowly opened as she stood on top of one of the platform of the Watermill Village she had been staying at. The sound of rushing water was loud and she blinked her eyes against the bright sunlight, thinking about the vision she had seen when she was healing the malfested boy. Taking in a deep breath of the cool breeze that flowed past her, she found herself relaxing. Whatever happens... will happen. That is destiny and all one can do, was be like the wind and keep moving on.

"Hey Tal! Time to get going!"

She slowly turned to join Yun-Seong who was waiting for her, her eyes still lingering on the distant land.

* * *

What a strange feeling... Raphael could sense some sort of anger and aggressiveness directed towards him as he entered the holy cathedral. The feeling was powerful and he smirked, wondering who could be waiting up ahead for him. Most likely some would-be hero, thinking they knew what justice meant and what was right and wrong. Pathetic... he would put that dog down and show him that power is the answer to everything.

The cathedral was beautiful, serene and pristine. It was like the finest marble and material had been used to create this place and the air was simply refreshing. Faintly, he could detect the sound of rushing water and he grinned, knowing immediately that this place wasn't natural. The place was bright and yet the sunlight had no effect on him. He came to a stop and peered out one of the high windows. The sun was high in the blue sky, lighting up the place in a brilliant glow. He could see buildings from further out and they were just as magnificent as this one.

He wasn't exactly sure how he came here. Some kind of unnatural power just drew him here. A cool breeze danced by him and he glanced down the corridor. His hand tightened around his rapier and he continued on his way.

He made his way down to a platform, with cool icy water running on both sides to cascade down to the bottom like a man made waterfall. Giant statues of an angel and Pegasus stared at him from the background and he cautiously looked around. When a young girl came into view, his eyes widened slightly. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes burned with a strange light of determination that was rare for someone her age. The wind tugged at the red ribbons on her outfit and her green hair and sent ripples through the silky blue material of her exotic outfit. Immediately, he could tell that she was one who had been directing that feeling of aggressiveness towards him.

Raphael almost laughed. A young, dainty and pretty girl was the last one he would expect to encounter and fight. However... no one, was going to stop him from obtaining Soul Edge to create his new world for him and Amy. Judging from the girl's look and stance, she was not going to let him pass. Gracefully, he lifted his rapier and pointed it towards her. "That power is mine and mine alone! No one shall get in my way!" he said in warning.

She raised up one of her own weapon and replied, "I can't let you go on. I will stop you."

He barked, "You think you can defeat me? Take a good look at yourself, little one. You're half my weight and a head shorter than me. You stand no chance." She was barely older than his daughter so he did not want to fight her, but he would not let her get in his way, Amy was waiting for him and their new world. His eyes grew colder. "I give you one chance to flee. If you don't take it, don't blame me for being cruel."

Talim readied her battle stance and shook her head. "You are already a cruel man. I've seen what happened to your victims and I've heard about the things that you've done from the wind."

He laughed, "So what? You've come to punish me?"

"I've come to stop you from continuing on the wrong path and to save you."

Raphael's smile dropped from his lips.

Talim said, "I can read the wind around you, you're malfested. It doesn't have to be this way." Her eyes softened. "Please, stop hurting others with the pain in your own heart. It will never end."

He snarled, baring his fangs at her. "You know nothing about me. How could you possibly understand the pain of being betrayed by your own family and then persecuted and hunted for being malfested?" He slashed the air. "I'm done, with this filthy world. I shall obtain Soul Edge and shape it the way I want it."

"Then I will fight you," Talim replied.

"I welcome your attempt," he replied scathingly. "It is only through the sword and through power, that one can have their way. If you want to stop me, it will not be by words, little one."

"You're right. Some things can only be conveyed through battle." Her eyes were sharp and she adjusted her stance for balance. "Prepare yourself."

"Heh." Raphael gave her a mock bow. "Then let us... dance."

"Wind!" Talim whirled her elbow blades in her hand. She dashed towards him and spun in a whirlwind of sharp blades.

He was immediately taken back by her sheer speed. She managed to land two blows on him as he tried to block and he growled, "Not bad." Taking a step back, he thrust it towards her shoulder and was rewarded with a blossoming red wound that made her steps faltered. "But not good enough, little one." He laughed as he hit her with a barrage of attacks from up high and then three slashes from the sides. "You will need at least ten more years of training before you can hope to keep up and actually be a competent dance partner for me."

Talim made a small sound of pain before slapping away his sword with the back of her right elbow blade. With her left, she punched his stomach with all the force she could mustered. He gagged and slammed the butt of his rapier into her head and she saw stars flashed before her eyes. With a grunt, she danced backwards. Arching her back, she raised her hands up. "Wind! Give me strength!" The wind made the ribbons on her outfit flap back and fort and she twirled her weapons, sharpened and enhanced with purifying powers by the wind.

"You're not the only one with unnatural powers, little one." Raphael raised his sword up horizontally and slowly ran a hand down its sharp edges. His eyes turned redder and his fangs peeked out from his lips. "The power of blood is nothing to be looked down on." He hand curled around the blade and his blood ran down it. With a grin, he said, "If I was to cut you, you may be infected, little one. Do you dare fight me still?"

Talim touched her medallion briefly before she said sadly, "We are harmful to each other. If my blades cut you, the wounds will burn."

"Then come, let us see who will take down the other!" Raphael teleported in a flash of red mist. Reappearing behind her, he tried to slash down at her but she blocked the blow and countered with her own. Sparks ran down their weapons as the sharp steel clashed. Sweat beaded his forehead as she kept up with him and every move that she performed, was just as practiced and graceful as his own. But she was younger and smaller than him and he knew he would win as the battle dragged on.

What intrigued him the most during their fight, was her eyes. They burned with passion and conviction, unlike any he's ever seen. They rival his own motivation and will. She fought with all her heart for the world while he fought for his daughter. He could respect that and to some degree, he admired her strength and compassion. There were few left in this world that was still so selfless. Striking out, he kicked her in the stomach and sent her rolling backwards. "You will not win," he said coldly.

She huffed as she pushed herself up. During the roll, she had accidentally bitten her tongue and she wiped away the blood trickled down the sides of her lips. Looking up at him, she said, "I don't have to win. I just have to make sure you lose."

"What are you fighting for!?" he asked angrily. "You're just a child! You don't belong here, you should be at home with your parents." His hands tightened and his said through clenched teeth, "This... is wrong. I am above, hurting a child. My Amy is only slightly younger than you, this is not a battle I wish to fight."

Talim said tearfully, "This whole battle is wrong. We don't even hate each other and yet we're fighting each other."

His eyes widened. "You..."

She sniffed and shook her head, shaking her pigtails back and forth. "You're suffering... the entire world is suffering... and it's all because of Soul Edge. I don't want to see things like this anymore." She slammed her hands down on the ground and said through grinded teeth, "ALL OF THIS IS WRONG! And that is why I fight! That is why I left my village and my home! I don't want to see any more fighting between the malfested and humans. I don't want to see the malfested suffer from the taint or be shunned!" Forcing herself up, she said, "I'm not giving up. I won't let you hurt and taint any more people. I won't let you damn yourself by having Soul Edge."

Her hands gripped her elbow blades tightly and she spun it in her hands. "I will save you! This is the last move! Whirlwind Hambalos!" Her will manifested in the spiritual air of the place and her elbow blades was sharpened with the wind and it burned with a powerful fire.

"Your words mean nothing!" He readied his own most powerful move and he shouted, "If you can defeat me, then perhaps I will have some faith in your words! Until then, I don't believe in you or this filthy world! Everything I do I do because I love my daughter! I will make this world into the ideal world for her and me!" He reared back his left arm and the same fire burned down the length of the sharp blade. "Bloody funeral!"

Their two attacks met in a devastating clashing, sending quakes through the place. Smoke rushed and billowed around the two, blocking them from sight. A few minutes passed before the smoke cleared and their weapons were locked in a tight clash. The two stared into each other eyes, tired and battered from the attack that had drained almost all of their strength.

Finally, Talim's eyes dimmed and she whispered, "Do... you understand what you're doing?" Her eyes closed and she dropped downward, having lost consciousness from exhaustion. "I'm sorry, I tried," she thought as her vision went black.

He quickly caught her in his arms and stayed still, letting her rest against him. He then whispered, "I know what I'm doing is wrong... but there is no turning back. Perhaps you'll understand once you're older and see for yourself how treacherous the world is."

He stayed quiet for a few moments before his lips curled into a rare and genuine smile. "It's time for your nap, little one." Slowly, he gently lowered her down to the ground. Standing back up, he turned his back on her and left, showing the last few remnants of his humanity and mercy to her.

* * *

Darkwings13: I incorporated as much information from SCIII and the dialogue between the two for their destined battle as possible :D

It stills kinda surprises me how much nicer Raphael was to Talim than Kilik, Siggy, Nighty and Cassandra, whom he called stupid girl bwahahhahahhahaha. (=￣U￣=)


	14. Gave

She gave him her time and care.

He gave her nothing but pain.

She gave him her friendship.

He gave her a first taste of how it feels to be manipulated.

She gave him forgiveness.

He gave her all of his sorrows and burdens.

She gave him hope.

He gave her doubt.

She gave him her medallion, telling him that while they were different like the sun and moon, they can still come to an understanding.

He gave her his bat pendent, telling her that some things should remain in the dark.

She gave him peace.

He gave her worries.

She gave him her heart.

He gave her his soul.

* * *

Darkwings13: (づ￣ ³￣)づ so after muh finals, I went on vacay! I'm still on vacay! Except I'm having a nice time in Disney World bwahahaahaha. Kinda died when i went to Magic Kingdom. Dat lineup D:

ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ) next chapter will be much longer. Hope this one was good despite being short. If not, let Wings know! Main point of this chapter emphasizes the trade off from the relationship between these two. It's hard to get close to Raphael and you have to give your true heart for him to warm up to you. While Talim is selfless, easy to get close to, forgiving and is happy to give and not get anything in return. Raphael is cynical, depressing, manipulative but he has a good point with returning the favor if you've helped him. Hence that last part of this chapter. =D

ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ hiya Davidalan000! Thanks for the review friend. Much thanks, much appreciate from Wings. Glad to hear you've enjoyed the stories! When i get back, for sure I'll be updating this and Calibur World. Until then everyone!

(￣▽￣)ノbaiiiiiiiiiiii. Huggles!


	15. Pet

Walking back to their table at the restaurant, Raphael pursed his lips and gave a dry cough. "Excuse me." The crowd of fancy ladies around the table parted to reveal a red wind priestess who at that moment, was disguised as a boy. A VERY cute boy.

Under the lights of the restaurant, Talim blinked her pretty eyes at him in gratitude and he inwardly wondered how she managed to pull off such an effeminate look while wearing boy clothes. It was even having him an effect on him.

"I-it's been nice talking to you ladies... but my companion is back now," Talim said sheepishly.

One of them simpered and said, "Alright sweetie. But if you get lonely, we'll look after you alright?"

"You looked so lost sitting here all alone," another gushed, fanning herself and touching her powdered white curls.

Looking rather nervous, Talim quickly bobbed her head. While the ladies headed off to their tables, she could hear them say that she was the most attractive young man they had ever seen, and that she looked so young, innocent and cute. And it was pretty funny considering that they didn't even spare Raphael a second glance.

The Frenchman sat down beside her and said slowly, "You know... Talmin," he put a heavy emphasis on her new boy name. "I've never lost when it came to the ladies. But it looks like I met my match today."

Blushing red, Talim fiddled with her conservative white and green outfit. "I could never look as good as you do, Raphael."

He rolled his eyes. "Quite frankly, you look quite lovely right now, even if you're disguised as a boy."

Her elegant white, gold pants and her green vest was now styled in a more European fashion, over her white shirt that was nearly tucked into her pants. Her green hair was pulled up and tied under a simple green and white cap. Overall, she was fashionably dressed and was the spitting image of a handsome son of a lord who might just have spent alittle too much time under the sun. Though her beauty was more subtly feminine due to her usual adoringly big brown eyes and soft pink lips.

Raphael leaned back in his chair and replied, "I thought that by making you dress up as a boy, we could avoid the authorities. But it seems I forgot to consider the possibility that your adoringly good looks could drive those older women mad and hinder us even more than a bunch of guards."

"Bu-but I..." Talim sighed and kicked her feet back and forth under the table. "Oh wind..."

Raphael looked at her wryly as he picked up the menu. "If you didn't make such a big show of healing all those malfested with your wind power, you wouldn't have been labeled as a wind witch and we wouldn't be in this mess."

She frowned at his words. "You know I couldn't have abandoned those people. After all, my reason on this journey was not only to restore the world back to normal, but to help heal all those who are infected by Soul Edge's taint."

"Yes yes, I know." Raphael flipped through the menu with a displeased expression. "And after all this time, our goals still remain conflicted with each other. I am not giving up on obtaining Soul Calibur for my new world, Talmin."

"And I'm not giving up on trying to convince you," she said firmly. But then she added softly, "I am sorry for endangering you though... since they know you're travelling with this 'wind witch'."

He glanced over at her from the top of the menu and sighed. "At least you realize how hard it is to care for you. Honestly, you're going to have a very short lifespan if you continue risking your life for others." When she just gave him another one of her sweet smile, he smirked. "But I suppose that is one of your great charm. I've never met someone as selfless as you before and it still surprises me sometimes, considering how rotten this world is."

"You just need to be more open, Raphael." She adjusted her cap and winced. "But anyway, how long do I have to wear this?"

"Not long." He threw the menu back down on the table and said, "After we're done eating, we're heading to a clothing store. The night is young and we will have plenty of time to shop. I think it's best if you get into a different disguise. I'm also going to upgrade as well."

* * *

At the clothing store...

Raphael put on the red mask and peered into the mirror inside the changing room. He had to admit, that he looked quite good in this outfit. He was wearing a open deep V blue shirt that showed his toned and fit upper body and a leather belt was looped from one shoulder to the opposite side of his waist. A symbol adorned the back of the shirt and a pair of white pants and knee high brown boots graced his long legs. Leather gloves with metal guards was worn on his hand and a red piece of belt fabric was wrapped around his waist and it trailed a few inches down his right side. The last accessory was a simple necklace with a flat gold circle.

Opening the door, he brushed back his hair and said casually, "Well, what do you think?"

Talim tilted her head and carefully looked him up and down. Putting a hand on her lips, her eyes moved up and down a few more times before she said, "Isn't it alittle revealing?"

He nearly snorted. "You're one to say. Your old pants were see-through."

Her cheeks puffed up. "It's a TRADITIONAL outfit."

"Sure it is." Raphael chuckled as he walked past her. Oh, how he did enjoy teasing her. If there's one very good thing about having her as a travelling companion, it was that she was a source of amusement for his otherwise dull journey. Sitting down on the plush red couch at the waiting area of the changing rooms, he asked, "So, where's your outfit little one?"

Her head swivel back and forth as she looked for the tailor. "He said he was getting me my outfit."

"Did you emphasize that you wanted a disguise?"

"Yep," she chirped cheerfully. "And I think he got the idea since you insisted on a mask for your outfit."

"Good girl," Raphael said as he leaned back and took out a book from one of their bags that was resting beside him. "Well, go find him and change. I'll wait for you here, ma petite." He heard her run off and he returned his attention to his book. Absorbed with his reading, he distantly heard her return before making her way to the change room. After some time, some other women apparently also came to change in their ordered outfits.

"This should be good enough. Thank you for the spending the time on my outfit."

Raphael looked up. When he saw what the white hair woman was wearing, he felt his blood pressure soar upward. Her outfit hide nothing and you didn't even need to imagine what her body was like. How in the world did that skin tight purple... thing... even keep her boobs inside it.

Ivy glanced over at the Frenchman who was staring at her before walking out with a smirk. "What do you think of my outfit, Valentine?" She laughed lightly as her sword twitched in her hand. "I thought so."

His eyes slowly followed her and he winced. You could even see her butt cheeks from the backside!

"Thank you very much for this lovely outfit."

He turned around in his seat and stared. "And I thought Talim's pants were transparent..."

The gentle looking blonde woman, Sophitia, handed the chubby and cheerful tailor some money before walking past him to head out as well.

Raphael deftly looked away and flushed. That woman might as well walk past him naked. That fabric was so sheer and so see-through, it was almost a crime to wear such an outfit. He could only hope that she might at least have the decency to cover herself with that shield at least. The skirt was short, the top was open and transparent, and the only thing on that outfit that actually covered anything was probably the belt and greaves.

At this rate, he was starting to get very suspicious of the tailor's taste in clothes when it came to women. Standing up, he walked over to the multiple changing room until he noticed that one was still occupied. Rapping his knuckles on it, he asked, "Are you in there, Talim?"

"Ummmm Raphael? Can I change back into my boy outfit?"

"Why?"

"This is a really... err... embarrassing outfit."

Raphael swallowed thickly before saying, "Show me first. And then we'll see."

"I really don't want to..."

Backing away from the door, he said, "Come now. You've piqued my curiosity, ma petite. You did put the effort into changing, let me at least see how it looks."

"A-alright."

He waited nervously for the door open. Slowly, it creaked open and Talim stepped out with a very red face. When he saw what she was wearing, his eyes were wide and for a moment, he realized he was holding in his breath.

"Ah! Magnificent! You look absolutely darling!" gushed the chubby bald tailor as he waddled in, clapping his hands.

"Magnifique my-" Raphael growled. He then shot the tailor a death glare. "What kind of outfit is that? My priestess can't possibly go outside looking like some kind of sexual kitty cat! Are you trying to ruin her chastity or something? I have a hard enough time trying to protect her virtue while travelling all over this blasted country!"

The chubby tailor clapped his hands together and beamed. "But of course she can! She looks magnificent, doesn't she?" He held one of Talim's long, blonde pigtail in his hand and sighed. "This color really looks good on her."

"I'm not talking about the wig, I'm talking about everything she's wearing!" He gestured to Talim's legs. "What is this?! It's like a cut up skirt! I can see everything! And-" He took a closer look and nearly had a nosebleed. "Is that a thong?!"

"Raphael!" Talim quickly ran back into the changing and slammed the door shut. "Why are you such a pervert!"

He rubbed his temples for a bit before glaring at the tailor. "Go and fetch me the bill for my outfit. And MY outfit only." The tailor mumbled something about him not having good taste before leaving.

* * *

One week later...

Sometimes, you find out that certain images remain integrated into your mind forever. For him, it was that darn outfit. For a whole week now, he could not look at her straight otherwise he was sure she would notice how his pale cheeks would redden slightly.

"Raphael," Talim began slowly as she gently stirred the soup that was cooking in a pot over the campfire. When he made a sound in the back of his throat to let her know that she had his attention, she said, "You've been acting weird. How come you keep blushing when you look at me?"

"Preposterous, I don't blush," Raphael replied, keeping his eyes glued to the book in his hand so that he wouldn't have to meet eye contact with her.

"You're blushing now," she pointed out as she ladled his soup into a bowl.

Cross blast it all. Raphael let out a long breath and snapped his book shut. He held out a hand for his tomato basil soup and as he ate, he rolled his eyes at her. "If you must know, I keep thinking about that cat outfit you wore."

Talim sat down in front of him and blinked her large eyes at him. "Ok?"

Raphael gulped down some more soup before saying, "Even though it was greatly inappropriate, I-" at this point he could feel himself turning red and he coughed hastily, "Ican'tstopseeingyouinthatoutfitwheneverIlookatyou."

It took her a moment to understand what he said but when she did, she could feel her own face getting slightly red. "Uhhhhhhhhhh..." She looked at the ground and blinked. "I understand that uhhhhh... you are an adult man with certain needs. I'll try to not think of you as a pervert, Raphael." He quirked an eyebrow at her. When she raised her head and peeked at him she immediately turned red and looked back down before shaking her head. "Nope! Nope it's not working. I think you're a pervert." Raphael let out a sigh of exasperation before pulling her towards him. She let out a little squeak and put her hands on his chest. "Raphael?"

He put his hand on the small of her back and held her still. "I should have bought the outfit and made you wear it."

"Wha-what?" Talim gasped.

"You would have made a fine pet... for me," he replied cheekily, getting back at her for calling him a pervert. When she stared at him, he said, "That can be your new disguise. Just think, a rich and mysterious noble like me travelling around with an exotic companion is enough to invite stares. But imagine the attention we'd get if you were dressed in that outfit. Why, I'd be the envy of all."

Talim immediately huffed, "You would tell people I'm your pet?!"

"Of course you are." He grinned and pecked her on the cheek. "Ma petite, my pet, my companion, my love and my silly little wind priestess. You are all those things to me and the same." He smirked and said, "The way you accidentally snuggle up against me sometimes when we sleep, and the way you follow my orders around so obediently, you are the perfect pet and I do adore you."

Talim crossed her arms and said, "I'll throw garlic into your soup the next time I make dinner."

"Naughty," he said with a wide grin. "Looks like I'll have to punish you, my pet."

"Raphael!" Talim laughed when he stood up with her in his arms. "Put me down! The soup is burning! No really the soup is burning!" She let out a loud sigh and smiled. "Oh wind." Snuggling against him, she purred in contentment.

Raphael smiled and kissed the top of her head, thankful that her pure blood made her resistant to his bite when they first met. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't have cared about her had she just been under his powers as his pet. At times, this realization saddens him. He would have never seen how pure and good she was if he had made her into another servant or pet. Breathing in the scent of flowers and wind that clung to her skin and hair, he murmured, "You're not my pet, you are my dearest."

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, seeming to understand what he meant and felt. "I can be both, Raphael."

He laughed and touched forehead with her. The warmest of winds carressed them and once again, the greatest feeling of peace settled in him as he held her.

* * *

(o￣∇￣)/ hai. No I'm not dead, still alive and sorta kicking. Just sleep deprived loke usual. Bleh university. I'm amazed I'm still getting readers, considering how dead Soul Calibur currently is and how I've been so absent. Thanks to everyone who's reading! And to crazyismyname, thanks for review! ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) Like your enthusiasm too! Much appreciate friend


	16. Eclipse

Talim sat down in the soft green grassy plain and looked up at the bright moon that was shining in the sky. They were almost there. Soon, they will find Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Closing her eyes, she listened to the wind. It carried the sounds of metal, war cries and the power of strong warriors. All of the threads were coming together and soon, the final battle will decide the fate of the world. She hugged her knees and rested her chin on them.

"Ma petite, what are you doing over here?"

She looked up when Raphael stepped up beside her. When he waited for an answer, she gave him a small smile and return her gaze up at the sky. "There will be an eclipse tonight."

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk, putting a hand on his hip and glancing up at the night sky with her. "How do you know this? I highly doubt you're experienced with astrology, ma petite."

Talim brushed back a lock of hair from her face and said serenely, "The wind knows, and so I know, Raphael." Her gaze never wavered and after a few minutes of silence, she said, "It's a special moment. It's the only time when the moon and sun can be together. Even though it's short, it is meaningful."

He sat down beside her and braced his weight with one arm behind him. "When you put it that way, it is rather bittersweet."

Talim touched her medallion and said, "It is good to treasure what you have. Sometimes... you only realize what you have once it's gone." She felt him reach over for her and as usual, she sank into his embrace. They looked up at the sky and continued waiting for the eclipse as the stars twinkled above them. Moments like this, they needed no words. The sound of the wind singing around them and just being in each other's presence was enough.

Raphael looked down at her as she grasped his hand. "What is it?"

"I want to show you something," she said, her eyes shimmering brightly and her lips curled into a smile.

He grinned. "Hmmmm, you've peaked my curiosity, ma petite."

She tilted her head and the bells on her hat sway lately. "This is alittle embarrassing. But please, lay down and hold me in your arms, Raphael."

"A chance to hold you? Why would I refuse?" His grin widened, showing a hint of his sharp fangs. Laying back down in the soft grass, he waited patiently for her to follow suit. When she pressed herself against him, he hugged her and asked, "Now what?"

"Close your eyes and just keep listening to my words." With that, she tilted her head up and began to sing gently in his ears. It was soothing, to say the very least. He wasn't tired before but now, he could feel his body relax as a strange warmth crept through him. His hands pressed her soft body to his alittle more as he could feel himself drifting off while she continued singing foreign words into his ears.

* * *

"Raphael, open your eyes."

Hearing Talim's voice, he groggily opened them. What he saw made him inhale sharply. Stars were everywhere around him and from the air, shimmering strands of blue and green light danced across him in a complicated but beautiful web that disappeared into the distance. The ground he was standing on, if it could even be called that, moved like water and it was made from the same pale translucent light. A few small wisps of light passed him and he turned around when he heard her call for him again. What he saw was an even bigger surprise compared to the place he was in.

Talim, his priestess... she was absolutely beautiful. In her place, was a young woman that looked like she was somewhere in her early or mid twenties. Her hair was untied and long, dancing gently in the unseen wind. Her eyes were deep and in its chocolate depth, glimmering gold dusts flecked across them. Her soft pink lips were curved into a smile and the bells on her hat chimed as they swayed back and forth. A blue vest that bared her shoulders, had puffy sleeves that wrapped around her upper arms. Beneath the opened vest that was only held together by a button, was a dark blue top, similar to her old white one. Though she was still slender, she had developed noticeable curves, as the top of her soft breasts peeked out at him. Ribbons were attached to her vest from behind and they flowed downward like the new half skirt she was wearing over a pair of small shorts. On her legs, long blue see through socks travelled upwards till they reached her knees and on the bottom, she wore simple and soft white boots with some decorative gold bangles on them.

She blushed lightly as he stared and she shyly lowered her head. "What do you see, Raphael?"

"What do you think I see?" he asked, still drinking in the sight of her new body.

Talim shrugged her smooth shoulders. "I am not sure." When he walked over and slowly tilted her chin up, she felt her heart beat faster.

His lips curled upward into a handsome smile as he said, "I see the beauty that I have always seen, physically before my eyes." He reached down to take her hands into his and said, "You look like a woman, Talim."

Hearing that, her eyes sparkled. "That's because you've always seen me as an equal."

"You are my equal, my other half, my sun and wind," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her gently. One of his hand went to her slender waist and the other one tugged through her silk green tresses. It was a brief kiss and when he pulled back, he smiled. "You are too mature for your age, Talim. Too wise, and too..." he laughed, "Too adult like, despite your sometimes childish innocence."

He touched her face, marvelling over the soft and delicate features. "If I see you as my equal, does that mean this is you when you're thirty two? The same age as me?"

"Perhaps," she chirped merrily.

His rich voice rumbled again into laughter. "If so, you certainly will age well. You're beautiful, ma petite."

She blinked her large pretty eyes at him and said, "I'm alittle surprised you haven't asked me where we are, Raphael."

"I would have, but I'm still alittle awestruck by your appearance," he said with a grin.

Talim smiled at him once more before gesturing to the place around them. "This is one of the places that borders between our world and the spirit world. With the barriers weakened by Soul Calibur and Soul Edge's presence, it's easier to come to places like this." Her eyes then grew sad. "That tower that appeared... it doesn't belong in our world. The wind and air around it is situated right at the borders. Once we head there, we won't be in our world anymore either." She gently squeezed his hand. "It won't be beautiful like this place, it will be fraught with danger, Raphael. The climb upwards to reach Soul Calibur and Soul Edge will be terrible."

"Will you look as lovely as you do right now?" he asked.

"Uhhhh... what?"

He chuckled, "If I can keep seeing you like this, I don't think I'll mind climbing some spiritual tower."

She then pouted at him. "I'm not sure whether I should be slightly annoyed that you're not listening to my warnings or if you don't think I'm pretty when I look fifteen."

"Silly girl," he said as he ran his hand through her long hair. "If I didn't think you were pretty, I wouldn't have complimented you all those other times would I? It's just that..." his eyes lingered on her breasts. "As a man, I do find this form to be a tad more... enticing," he said delicately. He then added, "I'm sure you'd feel the same if you saw me when I was fifteen. I was a skinny lad and had absolutely no muscles. My fashion sense as a teenager was rather lacking as well."

Talim couldn't help but giggle. "Alright then, fair enough point." Looking up at the tall man, she said, "Here, we see each other in the image our heart has always pictured, along with their true soul." Her hand reached up and gently traced across his upper eye. "Your eyes, they're so blue. I have never seen such beautiful blue eyes before, Raphael."

"How... do you know they're blue?" he asked in surprise. Before he was malfested, his eyes were blue. But they had never met before when he was still human. She couldn't possibly picture him with blue eyes when she didn't know.

"I don't," she replied. "In my heart and soul, I just see you as a human." She lowered her hand and said solemnly, "Just because you're malfested, it doesn't mean you're a monster. I really meant what I said."

It was then that he understood. Because she was honest and said that she saw him as a human, she saw him without the taint of Soul Edge. This was how she had always seen him, just as he had always seen her as a beautiful priestess because of her pure heart and her compassion and care towards him.

Talim then added, "What I see is partly what I want or believe I'm seeing. Another part is the truth of your own soul. This here, is truly you, Raphael. This is what you can choose to be." She took both of his hands and said, "Let go of the hate, let go of trying to play God and make an ideal world that will force everyone to submit to your visions. It's not right and the path you are walking will only hurt everyone around you. This world we live in is still growing. Though people make mistakes, they are capable of fixing them. Give the world a chance, give yourself a chance. Stop chasing after Soul Calibur, please."

His expression hardened. "We've been through this, Talim. I've sacrificed too much to stop now. Amy is waiting for me and the ideal world I promised her."

"Are you sure that's what she's waiting for?" Talim asked. "I left my parents and my grandmother to save this world and I know in my heart, all they're waiting for is my safe return."

"You left to save a world that is already killing itself," he replied coldly. "I left to save something that actually matters to me."

"You can't just sacrifice the entire world," Talim said, refusing to back down on the subject. "You are a part of it, no matter how much you hate it."

Raphael growled, "You are correct. Because I hate it, I will change it till it suits me. Why can't you see how imperfect this world is? You saw the way people view you and how some of them even fear your powers. You told me so yourself, the Spanish and Portuguese invade your land and is trying to change your beliefs. Why do you fight for it?"

Talim touched her medallion and said sadly, "I love the world even if it's imperfect. I love it because it's real and because I know that it can grow and change." She took a step back from him. "I don't love you because you're perfect, Raphael. I love you because you're you."

Raphael looked away and clenched his fists. "I'm sorry, Talim. But I promised Amy I will give her a new world." His eyes then softened as he walked back over to her. "Join me, Talim. Once I rule this world, I would give you anything you desire. I can revive your religion if you wanted me to. I would do anything for you."

Hearing those words greatly saddened her. If he even suggested such a thing, he truly didn't understand her. On this journey, she had seen the truth. Soul Edge only desired death and destruction and Soul Calibur saw them all as creatures who are prone to violence and chaos, who must be put under control. The so called holy sword would bring true order and peace by silencing them all. If Raphael obtained Soul Calibur, everyone would forever be trapped in eternal pain. They would be frozen in place. The order Soul Calibur so desired would consume everything, lock their emotions inside their crystal still body and erase all life. He and his daughter would be together forever, but be unable to touch or speak to each other. That sword would twist his wish... and she would only have herself to blame if she supported him.

"I want no part in your world," she said quietly. "I would rather be away from you and know that you are alive and well, than support your selfish goal in wanting a world you think you have a right to control, and have it backfire on you. If you still remember, remember that the reason why Amy is malfested is because you chased after Soul Edge. Don't make the same mistake again with Soul Calibur."

"Quiet." He glared down at her and he bared his fangs in anger. "I don't need you to remind me of what happened. I've failed Amy once, I will not do so again. No one, including you, will stand in my way of making it up to her. I will have Soul Calibur, with or without your approval." Holding out a hand, he curled it into a fist and said harshly, "You are supposed to support me. You are the only other person I love and trust besides my daughter. Why are you doing this to me!?"

By now, she could feel tears threatening to spill over her eyes and the sorrow made her heart heavy. "Because what you're doing is wrong."

"If it's wrong to put love before everything and everyone else, then I will gladly accept it," he hissed. "This world has no right or wrong, Talim. It's about time you learn that. All that matters is what you think is right." His voice grew strangled as he said, "As long as it benefits and makes Amy happy, then whatever I do is right. No matter how many people I have to kill, I would gladly do so if it pleases her. Everything I do, I do not for my sake but for the sake of my daughter, who doesn't deserve the hate and pain this world has done to her. Don't you understand? If I don't change the world, it will hurt her!" He stopped as she slapped him. His eyes were wide and he slowly reached up to touch his cheek. Quietly, he said, "After everything I've done for you, after all the love I have shown you, you would do this to me? How could you be so ungrateful?!"

Talim lowered her hand and stepped back from him, trying hard not to cry as she saw his crystal blue eyes slowly began to turn an ominous dark red. "If you love Amy, you wouldn't have left her behind to worry about you. Do you know how frightened she was when she saw how close you are to dying? By leaving her to go on this pointless journey, you're making her relive that nightmare every day that you are away from her." Her lips quivered as she continued. "If you love me, you would understand that the pain you're in, is nothing compared to mine. The easy choice would be to continue staying by your side and to support you... but that is not the right choice."

She began to step backwards and further away from him. "I would give my life to protect you, without a second thought. You know that. No matter what happens to you, I would always be by your side to help you overcome it." Shaking her head, she said, "But I can not be with you and help lead you down a road that you will only come to regret. The longer I make excuses and forgive you, the further you sink." Her hands clutched at her medallion and she cried, "I don't want to see you lose yourself more and more each day. You can hate me, but I only hope you know that I'm against you because I want to save you and because I love you."

"Talim, wait." Seeing the tears running down her beautiful face and how hard she was struggling to hold them in, pained his heart. "Talim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean those words. Don't go-"

She put her hands over her eyes and took in a shuddering breath. "You only realize what you have once it's gone. You made this choice, Raphael."

"Talim! No!" Everything grew blindingly bright and he struggled to reach out for her. "Talim!"

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, breathing heavily. Looking up into the night sky, he felt his breath caught in his throat. It was the end of the eclipse, where the sun was leaving the moon. He could tell since the moon was tinged red. When a cold wind brush by him, he snapped back to attention. Where was Talim? Standing up, he hastily looked around for her. "Talim! Talim, where are you?" His eyes scanned the dark clearing carefully, his eyes straining to pick up any traces of her voice or steps. His legs slowly began to move as he began to head back to camp.

The campfire and the dinner she had started earlier was still cooking but there was no trace of her anywhere. "Talim!" No one beside the wind answered him and he felt his heart beat at a fearful pace. "I am not amused, ma petite. Come out this instant." He paced around their small campsite, with the horse peeking over at him nervously from the tree it was tied to. Finally, he swept over to the tent and pulled aside the flap. Looking inside, he felt his blood grow cold as he saw that all of her stuff and bag was gone. Dropping to his knees, he punched the ground and let out a strangled sound in the back of his throat. "Talim, come back... come back."

In the distant, Talim hefted her bag onto her shoulder and turned around to disappear into the forest. As she walked away, a tear trailed down her cheek. She must reach that sword before him, no matter what.

* * *

Seventeen years later...

"I was a fool... Because I chased after Soul Calibur, I lost Amy. All I want now, is to find her again."

The green hair priestess blinked her large round eyes at him and smiled. "You've finally learned what's important to you then, haven't you?" Her bird chirped in her lap and she rubbed its head fondly. "Power means nothing if you can't protect those you care about. If you had stayed with your daughter and realize that all she wanted was you and a friend, things may have been different."

Raphael muttered, "I got her pets... when she needed friends. I left her for a sword that would have froze me and the world solid, for an idea of a world that she wasn't even interested in. I've lost seventeen years for nothing."

"It's never too late," she murmured gently. "You finally understand that even though this world is sometimes hard to live in, with the ones you love, you can overcome anything." She gestured to him and said, "If you don't experience sadness, you would not recognize joy. You may be at your lowest, Raphael Sorel. But at this moment, your eyes have been opened. Once you find Amy again, you will truly treasure her."

Staring up at the night sky, he murmured, "I have lost all my memories of the past seventeen years. For some reason, it feels like something else important to me is missing."

Talim kept her gaze fixed on the dancing flames of the campfire and stayed quiet.

He chuckled slightly as he sat up and said, "Before I forget, I want to properly thank you, ma petite. It's rare for someone to help a complete stranger, especially a malfested." He gave a small nod. "You have my gratitude. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just ask."

Talim tilted her head and smiled at him. "Human or malfested, both have always been equal in my eyes. I am happy to help you, Raphael." Touching her sun and moon medallion, she whispered, "I'm helping you because I want to. I don't need you to repay me."

His eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful wind priestess sitting across the fire from him. "I can't believe someone like you actually exists." He then asked worriedly, "What are your plans after you find my daughter and find a way to heal me, ma petite?"

Her expression dropped slightly as she said, "I suppose there is nothing else besides continuing my journey to help more malfested." Looking up at the night sky, she said despondently, "There will be an eclipse tonight."

Glancing upwards, he asked, "What's the matter, Talim?"

"It is always something very beautiful to see, despite the fact that it doesn't last long." Tucking back a lock of long green hair, she murmured, "It's sad. Sooner or later, the eclipse has to end and the sun and moon has to part ways once again. They rarely get to see each other and when they do, it's so short."

"They never truly part ways you know."

"Huh?" Talim looked up to see him walk over to her side and he sat himself down beside her with a solemn expression.

His eyes glanced upwards as he took off his hat and continued. "They are always up there in the sky. They may not get to see each other, but they're always up there together in the heavens."

A small smile graced her face as she said quietly, "Always together..."

"You look even more beautiful when you smile, priestess," said Raphael as he looked into her eyes.

Talim said softly, "Your eyes... look very blue, Raphael."

* * *

Darkwings13: This is a pretty important chapter to me. I wanted to greatly emphasize Talim's great sense of righteousness and love here. She knows that Raphael would become more evil and mad if she turned a blind eye to what he was doing and supported him. It truly is the easier and simpler way of showing the one you love by supporting them but it takes a greater heart and will to say no, especially when you know they will be mad or even hate you for it. But you did so anyways, because you know it's best for them and when they realize it, that's the best reward you can ask for.

I love this couple for the great potential and chemistry, how sad it can get in situations like this but at how meaningful and self sacrificing it is. Raphael is also willing to sacrifice alot but his methods are the exact opposite of hers, despite the same magnitude. They're similar but at the same time incredibly different and everything ties into a sun and moon theme between the two.

ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ) aloha keyboardsaurus! Wow it's great to see you here my friend. Thanks for the review! Glad to hear you're enjoying these drabbles. :D

(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o thanks for favoriting this story and for the review Lukalukageno! Wow, yay I've recruited another member to this shipping bwahahahah! *does victory dance* XD

You'll have plenty of reading material for them my friend. Besides my three mainstories from the Fate and Destiny series, and this drabble collection, I've already started writing the latest installment to continue on from where I left off. In the meantime, enjoy the drabbles! :D


	17. Names

"You used to call me, Raphael."

"You are not Raphael," she said quietly, turning on her heel and leaving.

Dumas watched as she left, her hair and ribbons dancing in the cool night wind. His soldiers made to go after her but he raised a hand and shook his head. The mask he wore hid away some of his emotions as he continued standing there to gaze after her. Looking down at the medallion in his hand, his thumb brushed across the sun symbol and he murmured, "My sun and my dearest..."

* * *

As he stepped foot into the courtyard, he pulled his hat lower to shield his eyes from the setting sun. There wasn't much to look at though. A swing was attached to the large tree in the courtyard and a small area was reserved for gardening. The flowers were in bloom and the vegetables seemed to be growing quite nicely. There was also a small stone slide, worn smooth by all the kids that have slid down on it. From his pocket, he took out Amy's hair ribbon and his hand curled over it. After all this time, did he finally find a lead to her whereabouts?

He turned his attention to the screaming kids that were running all over the backyard of the orphanage as the woman was trying to catch them. Her long hair streamed behind her as she chased after them blindly while laughing with good cheer. One of the kid noticed him and when one did, the others did too. They came to a stop and stared at him quietly.

"Eh? Why are you guys so quiet?" Talim reached behind her head to take off the blindfold, still smiling from the play.

Raphael stared as she slowly pulled off the blindfold. Her hair danced in the warm breeze, tossing up and down in silky green waves and she slowly opened her eyes. The instant their eyes locked, his body stilled and he felt the world grow silent. The only movement came from the warm wind that was still shifting her long hair back and forth like rich silk as she returned his look. There was a mysterious air of serenity about her. Fair and slender and at the same time, exotic from the women of Europe, her mere presence seemed impossible and otherworldly. But most of all, he was struck by the emotions in her deep chocolate brown eyes. Just moments ago, her eyes were warm like smooth caramel and they shone with good cheer. Now, they seemed incredibly weary, cautious and most of all... sad. He had never seen such powerful emotions reflected from just someone's eyes before. They were incredibly human and it struck a strange chord in him.

Talim grasped her right arm, trying to keep it from shaking as the sudden downpour of emotions threatened to engulf her. The man standing before her was either the cruelest illusion someone had sent her or he was truly Raphael.

Raphael took a step towards her but he stopped in mid stride when it looked like she wanted to bolt like a frightened deer. "Excuse me," he began slowly, not wanting to frighten her. "I heard that you're looking for a girl name Amy, she is my daughter. Do you mind talking to me for a few minutes?" When she didn't reply, he wondered if she understood what he was saying. Perhaps she didn't know English? Since they were in Hungary, perhaps he should try Hungarian instead? He licked his lips, knowing that he wasn't very fluent in it but he had to at least try. So in the most broken Hungarian dialect one can imagine, he said hello.

Talim looked at the ground with a heavy heart. "Menos mayu loseia memuri..."

He was caught off guard by her voice. Though he had heard her sing earlier that day, it was far and the crowd's voices drowned hers out. Now he could hear it clearly and he knew immediately, that her voice was her greatest charm. Her voice chimed like a bell and at the same time, it was smooth like silk. When she spoke, it actually felt like silk had just brushed against his body. He couldn't understand what she had said but somehow, he could feel the emotions in them, despite not knowing their meaning. The very wind seemed to reflect it as it slowed down and barely grazed the leaves on the tree. "Excuse me?"

"I... I'm sorry, I know English," she replied softly. She motioned for the kids to head back inside and when they left, she looked back over to him. "May we speak then?"

He turned and gestured to the wooden bench that was resting in the shade of the large tree. When they were seated, he asked, "Are you alright? You seem unwell."

The woman seemed surprised at his concern. "I..." She smiled and replied gently, "I am fine. Thank you for asking."

He noticed that she seemed extremely reluctant in speaking. Perhaps she was just shy? He tried to ease the tension by introducing himself. "My name is Raphael Sorel," he said, giving her a gentlemanly nod, though he moved his hand to the handle of his rapier and stayed on his guard.

She looked over at him as he waited expectantly for her to give him her name. Lowering her eyes, she answered, "My name is... Talim."

* * *

"What does your name mean?"

Talim looked up from the washing of her vest and said, "A strange question to be asking, Mr. Sorel." Her hands returned to cleaning the dirt and blood off her blue vest as she dipped it back into the lake. It was late but the night was bright, thanks to the round moon shining in the sky. Just enough for her to do some washing.

"Hmph, then I guess I will continue addressing you by your pet name, ma petite."

Talim immediately scowled. Placing her vest aside, she stood up and said, "That is a term of endearment. Don't call me by that." When he smirked, her lips thinned. "I don't see what is so amusing."

"Do you even know what it means?" asked Raphael, looking down at the small and slender woman.

Averting her eyes, she replied, "Little one... it means little one in French."

"It fits you, so I like to call you by that."

"You're just teasing me for entertainment," Talim said crossly.

He could see that she was starting to get upset and he sighed. "Talim, I am fond of you and so I gave you a pet name. Ever since I've woken up, I don't remember anything that's happen. The world has become even more dangerous to the malfested and yet you willingly risk your safety and reputation to help me find my daughter." He reached for her but as always, she stepped back and he let his hand return to his side. Tired, he said, "I named my daughter Amy since she's my beloved. I call you ma petite because I find you endearing. Do you understand, Talim?"

Her eyes flashed. "A name may have meaning but that doesn't mean they're carried out. Your name is Raphael, it means 'God has healed' does it not?" She raised her voice slightly. "You're not healed now, are you? You rejected my help in curing you from your malfestation. So why should I accept being termed your 'little one'?"

"Talim-"

She shook her head and looked at him sadly. "It hurts, I know it does. I've seen people who have been malfested, hating themselves and fearing what they've become. I know the thirst must be painful. Yet you reject the chance to become human again... I am angry at you."

Raphael sighed and turned away from her to gaze at the blue lake. "I haven't aged in seventeen years thanks to this malfestation. That is something almost worth my suffering." When she didn't speak, he asked, "You don't understand? It feels good to have power and to stay young."

"You are being hunted because you're malfested," she punctuated. "You know the risks and the price. The longer you are malfested, the more you sink into madness. Sooner or later, you will reach the last stage and truly become a monster."

Her breath hitched and he glanced over to see her cry. "Talim..." Moving over to her, he reached out but she pushed it away.

"I have to strike you down if that happens," Talim said, furiously wiping her at her eyes and trying not to look at him. "There is no saving you once you reach that stage. I don't want to do that and I-" She said heavily, "To be malfested is to be cursed as a carrier of Soul Edge's taint. It is more than a terrible label. It means life and death."

He was surprised to find her reaching for his hands. They were warm, soft, and they trembled.

Talim said softly, "I have travelled for seventeen years, Raphael. I have never met a malfested who got what they wished for when they take this path." When he put a hand on her cheek, she murmured, "You aren't doing this because you want to stay young or because you want power. That may have been true years ago but all you want now, is to find Amy and be safe. Once you find her, I know you want me to heal you and her both so that you two will no longer be hunted." His thumb brushed across her soft cheek to wipe away a stray tear and Talim said, "You want to be normal and live in peace with those you love. I can see it so clearly. You're tired of this life and of the mistakes you've made."

He leaned down and said quietly, "Then why am I rejecting your offer to heal me?"

Tearfully, she murmured, "Because you don't want me to leave you."

Raphael's eyes widened momentarily before he smiled. "You are sharp, ma petite." His arms wrapped around her and he said, "If I let you heal me, you will leave me to find Amy by myself while you go and continue putting yourself in danger."

"I only want to keep you safe, Raphael," she said as he held her tighter.

"I wish the same thing for you," he said. They stood there in silence, letting the cool wind brush by them. Finally, Raphael said, "Your name means sharp, doesn't it?" When she stiffened in his arms and realized the truth, he smiled. "I knew it for quite some time now, dearest."

* * *

Dumas crossed his arms and seated himself on the windowsill and opened the windows. Gazing out at the starry night skies, he breathed in the cool and fresh wind that brushed past him. His luxurious bedroom was draped in darkness and other than the moonlight shining through, he was covered by shadows. From his pocket, he took out a medallion depicting the sun and moon and his hand curled over it tightly. Nightmare, Azure Knight, Graf Dumas, the Symbol of Destruction... Raphael, he was all of them but he only wanted to be one. When will this end?

He placed the medallion over his heart and stayed silent. Names are given, taken or faked. Tira was right, he was indeed a fake... and he was glad it was so. Deep inside, he knew who he was and what his name was.

* * *

Darkwings13: ㄟ(￣▽￣ㄟ) Talim means sharp. The only way Raphael could have known that was if she told him before and he remembered it. ;)

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) Btw, this is a sneak peek at the latest installment of muh Fate and Destiny series.

(○'ω'○) thanks for reading! I've decided to upload every Monday now bwahahahahaha!


	18. Hilde Thinks its Scandalous

"Talim! I must speak with you at once!"

In the field of green grass, the wind priestess stopped reading the wind and looked over her shoulder to see Siegfried and Hilde walking towards her. "Eh? Hilde? Siegfried?" She turned around to greet them with a bright smile.

Siegfried looked slightly flustered as he said, "Talim, there's something we need to discuss with you." He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. "It's about your... relationship with that man."

Talim tilted her head. "You mean Raphael? What about it?"

Hilde crossed her arms. "Talim, I know you're thirty two years old and that at this age, you would desire... closer companionship. But this is scandalous!"

The priestess jumped back slightly at Hilde's outburst. "Wha-what?" She turned red and quickly waved her hands back and forth to protest. The very word 'scandalous' was slightly freaking her out. "I don't understand Hilde, I haven't been doing anything wrong."

The princess of Wolfkrone pursed her lips with doubt. "We hear noises from your room, in the Schwarzwind fortress. The looks he gives you is also very forward."

"What looks?" Talim asked curiously. Then she laughed, "Oh! You mean that type of look. The kind that Siegfried sometimes gives you, Hilde?"

"WHAT?!" Siegfried choked on air and turned beet red.

Talim giggled slightly and blushed. "Well... if you must know, he is courting me."

"WHAT?!" The two let out a loud outburst and Hilde quickly shook her head. "So it is true! Talim no! You can't let such a man ruin your pure reputation and chastity."

A dry cough punctuated the air as Raphael arrived. "Is there something wrong with us being a couple?"

Hilde nearly pulled at her hair. "Of course! You're a malfested frenchman with a silver tongue and crazy dream of ruling the world and she's a pure hearted wind priestess. What in the world will people say?!"

Raphael grinned as he put an arm around Talim's waist, his fingers stroking the soft skin. "They'll say opposites attract?"

"Madness!" Hilde threw her arms up in frustration. "I will not let someone defile one of my closest friend's reputation." Her hand reached for her sword and she unsheathed it. "Raphael Sorel, I challenge you to a duel for Talim."

Talim stared at her friend and her mouth dropped open. After all these years, the two of them were certainly close. She had always tried her best to find new ways to purify Hilde's lands and in turn, Hilde was good to her whenever she visted. During Hilde's rough and sad time with her horrible excuse for a husband, she and Siegfried were there for the princess. Hilde's children had been rocked to sleep by her many times and the two could almost be considered best friends at this point. But dueling her boyfriend for her was rather out of line. "Hilde, don't you-"

"I accept," Raphael said as he also unsheathed his rapier. "If I win, you can be the maid of honor at the wedding, Hildegard."

Talim's head swivel back and forth between the two and she crossed her arms. "For wind's sake, you two are acting like kids."

"This is for your reputation and honor my friend," Hilde said firmly, glaring at Raphael. "This man, is unworthy of you."

He returned the look with a scowl as he pushed her away to safety. "Ma petite, I will have you no matter what."

Hilde pointed at him and gasped. "So it's true you want to defile her!"

"For christ sake woman," Raphael said crossly, starting to think that the sovereign of Wolfkrone was either ridiculously overprotective or she was just crazy. "It's a normal desire to make love to the one you wish to marry, isn't it?"

"How dare you sleep with her when you didn't even put a ring on her finger!" Hilde jabbed her spear at Raphael's head and he had to duck before it took out an eye.

Siegfried slowly glanced down at the priestess and said, "Talim, I am sorry to ask but are you still a virgin?"

A vein throbbed on her forehead and she gave Siegfried a look that chilled his blood more than when Soul Calibur tried to take over his body. Talim pulled on her long green hair and let out a long breath. "WIND!"

A gust of wind knocked Hilde and Raphael away from each other. Walking over to the two, she said, "Hilde, no I did not sleep with Raphael. He's only been coming to my room to teach me how to read."

Hilde said suspiciously, "What kind of readings involves those kind of sounds?"

"Oh, I've been reading books in both English and French. Raphael said I need to work on my pronunciation." She then proceeded to suck in a lungful of air. "Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh."

Hilde got back up on her feet and beamed. "Thank goodness. Talim my friend, if you wish to read I will set up room for you to take lessons with my children."

Raphael scrambled back up and pulled Talim away from the red head. "I'm doing a splendidly fine job teaching her, thank you very much."

"It's not respectful to have a man be with a woman late at night in a room," Hilde punctuated, reaching over to grab Talim's hand.

"It's not normal for a beautiful thirty two year old woman to be baby-sat by her friend," Raphael retorted as he pulled Talim back. A vicious tug of war began and Talim cried, "Guys! You're hurting me!"

Hilde quickly let go at the same time Raphael pulled. With a sound of surprise, Talim crashed into him and knocked him to the ground. As they fell, he tried to shield her with his body. She did manage to land on top of him but their lips crashed together into a rather painful kiss.

"What are you doing?!" Hilde shrieked before pulling her friend off of him. Quickly checking her over, she gasped, "Talim, you're bleeding!"

"Owww..." Talim rubbed at her lips and winced at the blood. Raphael's fangs had somehow managed to cut her. All of a sudden, she stiffened up and ran over to Raphael. Just as she predicted, he was out cold from drinking abit of her pure blood. "Raphael!"

Siegfried quickly put a hand on Hilde's shoulder and said quietly, "Perhaps we should just drop this before things gets worse." They both winced as Talim hammered at Raphael's back to make him throw up.

* * *

That night...

His head hurt. Even conjuring up thoughts made it ache. He groaned and blearily opened his eyes. Despite his pounding head, he managed a smile when he saw who was taking care of him. "My little wind priestess." He then quickly glanced around the small room, with its simple wooden furniture, clean green and white bed and matching curtains for the window. The bird sleeping on his pillow at this moment, let out a chirping yawn before settling itself deeper into the well fluffed pillow. With a chuckle, he said, "Wouldn't Hilde say something along the lines of 'scandalous' if she found out I was in your bed, ma petite?" The light from the lone candle on her bedside table illuminated her smiling face as she internally laughed at his words.

"Raphael, you know that my bedroom is closer than yours," Talim said as she got up from the chair to pour him a glass of water. After he drunk it, she placed it back on the bedside table and asked in concern, "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," he said. "I have the world's prettiest nurse by my side, what else could I ask for?" He then put a hand to his chest. "It's alittle cold though."

"I'll fetch you another blanket-"

"No need." He moved over on the bed and gestured for her lay down beside him.

Talim's face immediately turned red. "Raphael, that's-"

"Inappropriate?" Raphael rolled his eyes. "We've slept besides each other in tents back when you were still fifteen, ma petite. I fail to see your logic at this point." When she weakly tried to protest, he sighed. "Very well, I suppose I might as well go back to my bedroom."

Talim pouted, knowing he was being difficult. He shouldn't be moving around since he's just got blood poisoning so she gave in. Gently picking up Alun, she prodded it awake and said, "Alun, you can't sleep in my bed tonight. Go sleep in your nest." Her bird rustled its feathers grumpily and she gave it some bird seeds to placate it. Opening the window to the warm night, she let it fly out before returning to the bed. Laying down, her cheeks turned red as he pulled the covers over them. The room was warm and the candlelight flickered over their faces as she turned on her side.

"You are beautiful," he murmured as he gazed down into her eyes. "Now that we've found Amy, all that's left is dealing with the Soul swords before we can be together." Talim gave him a small smile and he moved his hand to place it over her. "We've waited for a long time, but soon, very soon, ma petite, you will be my wife." His hand played with a lock of her hair and he said, "Soon, I can wake up in the morning and see your beautiful green hair spread across my pillows."

"Raphael," Talim said as she felt him pull her closer. In truth, she wanted him as well. To feel his arms around her, his hands moving over her and his lips claiming hers. She had given him her heart, a piece of her soul and she had no qualms about giving him her body as well. This here before her, was the man who saw her as the sun and loved her, despite her insecurities and past failures. To wake up in the morning and see his hands tangled in her hair, his breath on her cheeks and his body pressed against her, skin on skin, was something she craved for as well. But only when he was whole again... Dumas still had his main body and soul. It did not feel right unless he was completely himself and in one body again, free from Soul Edge.

"I want you," he murmured as he leaned over her, inhaling the flowery scent of lilies and wind that cloaked her soft body. His words seemed to jolt her out of her thoughts as her eyes widened. But she did not protest when he kissed her, his tongue quickly delving into her mouth and tasting her. He moved one hand down her slender and smooth body while they explored each other's mouth like they were dying of thirst. Her stomach was flat and toned and her butt so firm and well rounded. He could touch every part of her body and praised every inch of it. It was simply perfect to him.

Talim pulled away slightly, her mouth half open and a trail of saliva bridging their mouths. "Raphael..." She moaned as he kissed her neck and nibble on it while his hands pulled at her vest. He was directly on top of her and she could feel his arousal between her legs.

"I want you," he repeated as he moved his mouth to her ears, grinding slightly into her.

She trailed a hand through his golden blond hair. Not sure where this sudden courage came from, she nonetheless went with her instinct. Moving down, she unclasped the bat pendent and pulled his collar open. Pressing her lips to his skin, she kissed it gently. A tear trailed down her cheek as she murmured, "I love you... don't leave me."

He smiled and replied, "Ma petite, I am always yours." He sat up, with his legs still around her and he deftly pulled off his shirt and flung it to the floor. His gloves joined it after. Looking down at her, he gave her a reassuring smile as he popped off the single button of her vest and began sliding it off her. Soon, that too joined the floor and he said with a smile, "All you should wear tonight, is your silky long hair and that necklace."

Her face turned even redder as only her top covered her upper body and she touched her sun and moon medallion gently. When he put a hand under her chin and moved down to kiss her, she melted into him and let him press his body over her once again.

All of a sudden, the door opened. "Talim, I feel bad for what happened. For my honor, I will take the night shift and watch over-"

Everyone in the room froze. Slowly, Hilde's eyes moved to the shirt, gloves and vest before they moved back up to the couple in the bed."WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SCANDALOUS BEHAVIOUR!"

Drawing away from the tomato red priestess, Raphael said, "Well then, it looks like we'll be having a wedding. Will you agree to be the maid of honor?"

Talim put her hands on her cheeks. "A-a wedd-wedding?"

Raphael winked at her. "Of course, ma petite. We wouldn't want anyone to call our relationship 'scandalous' now do we?"

* * *

Darkwings13: *(*´∀｀*) happy Monday! Thanks for reading my dear readers. Will probably update again earlier this week!


	19. Presents

"I bought you new clothes, ma petite."

At the room in the inn, the fifteen-year-old girl opened the package and gingerly held up one of the new outfits. Her eyes bulged out as she held up the summer dress he had bought for her. "Raphael..." She gave him a flabbergasted look. "Half of the outfit is see-through."

He paused as if considering her words. "Your pants are see-through, I fail to see your logic."

Talim's cheeks immediately puffed up. "I'm wearing a traditional outfit."

"Well, I can't possibly go return these now can I? They were tailored to your size."

She blinked her large chocolate eyes at him a few times before saying, "How do you know my size?" When his eyes moved up and down her body, she immediately clasped her arms around her chest. "Raphael!"

He smirked as he idly scratched his cheek. "I have a thing for measurements."

Talim let out a loud sigh and shoved the clothes back into the box. Folding her arms, she said, "I'm not wearing them." When he scowled, she huffed, "Raphael, did you realize that it's winter?"

"You're wearing see-through pants in winter-"

Tugging on her pigtails, she said firmly, "Raphael, you're either returning them or you can wear them. Goodnight!"

* * *

She wasn't a woman who cared about presents. After all, with her constant travels over the past many years, it would be abit of a nuisance if she carried around too many things. Unfortunately, he didn't think the same thing.

Talim's eyes twitched as Dumas's familiar female red tail hawk flapped its way over to her. She had been sitting under the warm sun and enjoying summer's breeze on her skin when the bird arrived. From her lap, her round white bird, Alun, chirped out a greeting and waved a fluffy white wing. Dumas's bird had visited so many times that apparently, their birds had become friends.

As it flew over, it dropped a wrapped package in front of her before settling itself in the tree above her, waiting for her to give it a message so that it can bring back to its master like usual.

Reaching over, Talim opened the present and blankly held up an elaborate jewelled comb, gold bracelet, candies, love letters (which were full of doodles since he knew she couldn't read), more jewelry, a pair of soft boots and mittens (it was summer). A vein throbbed on her forehead. Though Dumas was Nightmare, the lord of destruction, the Raphael side of him was still strong and he cared enough to send her presents every few weeks. The only problem was that they never seemed to be practical. Shuffling through the bag, she fumed as she held up a pair of skimpy transparent white undergarments.

Dumas looked over from his bed as his pet hawk returned with a letter tied to its leg. "Good girl," he said as he opened the window to let it in. His hawk held out its leg for him and he deftly opened it to see what she had written. On it was a stick figure waving its fist at him and shouting and then it showed her getting on a boat to go heal the malfested in the East. After a few more minutes of reading, he exhaled in exasperation. Maybe he should have sent her a pet instead. Delivery overseas was going to be a pain.

* * *

After a long time and many events...

"Talim, don't you like it?"

Talim stared at the open package for another good five minutes before looking over at Raphael. Closing the lid, she huffed, "Raphael, for whatever reason, would I ever walk around in five-inch heels?"

He frowned. "I noticed you have difficulty with reaching for things. Despite the fact that you're all grown up now, you're still short. While that doesn't bother me, ma petite, I only wanted to help make your life easier."

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her long green hair out of her face. "You only want me to wear these because you noticed how good they made Ivy's calves look." Shoving the box into his arms, she said, "Return them."

He sighed. "Come now, won't you at least try them?"

"Raphael," she began, "If you can walk in them for an hour and not break a leg, then I'll try them."

Just then, Dumas opened the door to her bedroom with a box in his hands. "Dearest, I've returned from my trip with Amy. We both got you a present."

Talim stared at the package that was set down in front of her. "I refuse to open it, Dumas."

Raphael leaned back in the sofa and crossed one leg over the other. With some amusement, he said, "Maybe you'll like this one, ma petite. Give it a chance."

"No."

Dumas sat beside her and grinned. "Come now, Talim. Amy picked this out for you."

Her expression softened momentarily. Since it was Amy, she supposed she should give the present a chance. After all, her friend was a practical woman and she owed it to her, for taking so long to find her again. Gingerly, she opened the box and was surprised to see a book. Perhaps Amy wanted to help her with improving her reading skills? Talim smiled and deftly opened it. But after a few minutes, her face turned red as she saw the illustrations and she slammed it shut. It was obvious that Amy was not the one who bought this.

"That's a peculiar shade of red on your face," Raphael commented, trying hard not to laugh.

Of course he's laughing, he could obviously read what's on the front of the book. Her face burned as she held the book. "Can people even bend like that?"

"Want to try?" Dumas asked as he leaned towards her. Raphael grinned and did the same thing.

Talim's eyes twitched before she said with a stiff smile. "Raphael, Dumas, I know what you two should get me."

They watched as she ran off with a pile of money to donate to the poor. A smile of delight on her face, eyes lit up with radiance and she chirped a quick thank you before taking off on the horse to ride through the city while they watched from Dumas's manor. The two men glanced at each other for a moment before sighing. "It seems pretty stupid to be giving other people her presents," Dumas grumbled.

"Whatever makes her happy, non?" Raphael muttered.

* * *

Darkwings13: There is always something so funny when people try to corrupt innocent angels. :'D I should know, it happened to me. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

＼(o￣∇￣o)/ Anyways, this is to thank those who have favorited and followed this story. nati1342, Khazon, dragonmaster369, nyx98, Lukalukageno, Davidalan000 and Blazecatten. Gawd, I feel like I did get practice from writing this story, but practice works never seem to be as good as the real thing. Much appreciate and grateful that you guys even read this let alone fav/follow it. *Cries* THANK YOU

-If I recall correctly, I was 95% sure Dumas got a pet hawk, according to that Project Soul artbook.

:D as always, thanks for reading! I just got mortal kombat x! Might be slower in updating now but I'll still try to schedule to update on Monday for certain. The other days, it depends if I feel like writing or if anyone wants me to update xD


	20. Wait

"No."

"Nope."

"No!"

"No way."

Raphael looked at Kilik and said, "Are you going to say no too?" Behind him, Seong-Mina, Yun-Seong, Maxi and Xianghua nodded as they congregated around their tents and campfire.

Kilik scratched his head awkwardly before saying, "Raphael, perhaps you should wait-"

The Frenchman scoffed. "Girls at her age marry men like me all the time at court. I fail to see what's so wrong about this. I love her and Amy likes her, there's nothing you can say that will dissuade me."

"Uhhh that wasn't what I was going to say," said Kilik. "It's just that, you're malfested and she's... a pure wind priestess."

Raphael crossed his arms. "What's your point?"

"Uhhhhh..."

Raphael ignored him. "Good, then it's settled. We're getting married."

"I don't think her family would approve," Yun-Seong spoke up, eyeing the older man. "You're European, have no understanding of her religion and you're malfested. Their holy tribe might just shoot you on sight. Maybe you should at least wait for her to introduce you before you start planning a wedding, old man."

He scowled at the Korean. "I've waited long enough, boy. We've been travelling for quite some time now-"

Seong-Mina cut in. "Meathead here," she jerked a finger at her fellow Korean," has been with her longer."

"Time doesn't equal quality," Raphael retorted. "Our feelings are clear and I see no reason to wait. We are getting married."

"No."

They all turned to see Talim arriving. Raphael held out his hands, confused by her answer. "Ma petite, what is the meaning of this?"

Talim shook her head and replied, "Not until the soul swords are destroyed. I have my duties to the wind, Raphael." She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but this has to wait." With a chirp, she added, "Besides, your ageing has stop. There's no rush."

Too bad that duty of hers was going to cost them nearly seventeen years...

"Talim!"

The tips of her ears twitched when she heard him call her name. With a sigh, the green hair priestess looked back over her shoulders and stopped in front of the cathedral's doors. "What is it Dumas?"

He caught up to her and said, "Soul Edge is nearly restored. Once I find Patroklos and take care of him and Soul Calibur, we can finally be together."

Giving him a pretty smile, she nodded. "Raphael and I will go ahead and wait for you. When this is all over, I will help return you two back to normal and then we can live the rest of our lives in peace." She took his hand in his and said sweetly, "I know you've waited a very long time for this. I'm glad that my powers managed to keep your body from rotting away and being turned into the real Nightmare."

"Good thing no one noticed that I'm a fake besides Tira," Dumas said with a roll of his eyes before adding, "But now that my cover has been blown by that annoying dog, Patroklos, it's abit of a relief. I can openly show my army of malfested and we can declare war on Soul Calibur. Once we break it, you can then destroy Soul Edge and-"

"Then we can get married," chirped Talim.

"Exactement," he agreed.

Raphael opened the doors and scowled. "Dumas, you have a mountain of paperworks to do and Talim and I have alot of distance to cover to meet up with Amy. We can start thinking about the wedding when this is all over."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running towards Raphael. "Just wait alittle longer Dumas!"

That was until meetings went horribly wrong, Hilde refused to let him take her messed up disgusting infected swamp of a country to boost up Soul Edge, Patroklos went on a soul searching journey for sacred treasures that took forever and literally disappeared off the map, Cervantes got lost at sea while transporting his cannons and war elephants from Dampierre, Tira kidnapped his priestess, his daughter broke up with that werewolf (one of the few good things to happen in his opinion), and Voldo nearly died from fighting Pyrrha. Last but not least, his wedding money had to go to funding the war as everyone decided to declare war on him for being Nightmare and wanting to break Soul Calibur, which was actually evil but no one cared to listen.

Then things went literally to hell as the legendary swords ended up being destroyed the wrong way...

Talim held him in her arms and gaped as the hole in the skies closed. Patroklos and his sister, Pyrrha, have accidentally broken the swords and sent them back to Astral Chaos. For the moment, there was peace but they both knew it was like seventeen years ago, when Siegfried destroyed Soul Edge. The swords would return. Giving him an apologetic look, she said, "I'm sorry... but it looks like we'll have to wait some more before we can settle down and get married."

He raised a hand to the heavens and shouted, "Damn you Patroklos!

* * *

Darkwings13: （人´∀`*）just five more chaptets and then this will be done. Yay! Oh and I FRICKEN LOVE MKX xD

Execution is difficult but meh, practice makes perfect lol. BUT I did go on a writing spree so will update again later this week.

(o￣∇￣)/ thanks for the kind complimen and fav t Keyboardsaurus! You're too kind my friend. I'm just glad to see you're enjoying my writings. Will try to update Calibur World this week or next monday too. :D

o(≧▽≦)o see you all later dear readers. Have a fabulous monday! To all who reviewed, fav and follow, i keep you all close to muh heart. Will definitely make a big announcement at the end of this.


	21. Human or Monster

Talim put a hand to her mouth and turned her head away, her chocolate eyes sorrowful and her heart heavy. When he finished drinking, he tossed the body aside and wiped his mouth of the blood before walking back over to her. In the darkness of the alley, his red eyes glowed, the only thing to light up the expression on her face. Quietly, he said, "It doesn't get better for you, no matter how much you've seen it, do you?" He let out a dry chuckle. "It disgusts you, doesn't it? If not for the desire to heal those I bite, you wouldn't be with me in the first place."

Talim slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes and murmured, "Does it get better for you?" She shook her head and took her hand in his. "I see the look in your eyes, the moment before you attack. You only get better at hiding and denying how you feel over time, Raphael."

His eyes widened slightly at her words. Memories of his earlier times as a malfested surfaced and he could not keep his expression emotionless. What she said was true. He hated this. Few people could understand him, they all just looked at the act and run away. They don't understand the feeling of thirst, that gnaws at your stomach and mind every single day. It never goes away, a short drink only quiets the noise. He was human, he was also repulsed at being forced to feed like some animal. If not for the taste, he would have hated the entire ordeal. She was right, the only thing he could to protect his pride and sanity, was to force himself to hide and deny how he really felt.

Slowly, she let go of his hand and went over to the fallen woman to begin purifying her wounds, her pink ribbons gently dancing behind her. With a soft smile, she said, "You're human, Raphael. The thirst does not define who you are."

He scoffed at her and looked away, his eyes cold. "What defines me then? You know nothing, little one."

His words hurt her but she knew they were just as painful to him. They held so much doubt and weariness. Finished with her purification, Talim said, "I see your humanity in the way you care for your daughter, the hurt in your heart when you're reminded of your family's betrayal, and your fears in your future." Putting a hand on her heart, she stared at him solemnly. He was afraid of the world for what happened, and he didn't trust it because of the things he experienced. Darkness was the only thing he's known and now, it has him trapped. Despite so, she could still see the truth. He was as human as anyone she's ever met, with his own pain, sorrows and fears.

Raphael lowered his face, letting the shadows from the walls hide his expression. When she timidly made her way over to him, he swallowed thickly and asked, "How can someone so young, see so far?"

"If you take the time to give someone a chance and try to understand, it's not difficult." Talim said sadly, "Your life is hard, Raphael. I will not deny that some of things you've done was wrong, but is there anyone in the world who is perfect? To be human is to make mistakes and to learn from them."

He couldn't find the words to speak. Slowly, he reached out for her and when she readily hugged him, he felt his throat tighten. "You don't deserve this. Following me around brings you hate and mistrust and I know it's hard on your body to wake during the night, ma petite."

Talim closed her eyes at the sound of the pet name he had given her in affection. "The moon isn't an object of darkness. With the light of the sun, it grows until it just as round and bright. I'm staying with you so that one day, you can accept the human side of you once more. The darkness that is brought out by your malfestation, will never heal you or ease your pain."

His lips curved up into a handsome smile as he kissed her on the head.

* * *

"They are human!" Talim shouted, her eyes full of tears at the fallen bodies around her. "They have family and friends, the same way you do! How can you people be so cruel?" More than fifty malfested laid dead at her feet, at the site of execution. The snow around her feet was dyed a bloody red and the mob circling the centre of the snowy city eyed the sharp weapons strapped to her belt warily, their face and heart full of hate. Who was this woman? To call the out and reprimand them?

"They're monsters! They attack and killed many of our people!"

"They're a bunch of parasites! Why are you defending them!?"

Over and over, they repeated the same words and she bite down so hard on her lips, she tasted blood. Ignoring them, she bent down and tried not to cry at the loss of life. These malfested didn't stand a chance. They weren't altered for combat. The only thing malfestation had done to them, was disfigured them. At the roots, it was the way they looked that led to their deaths. On the outside, they may have looked ugly and appear like monsters to some, with their oversized arms or legs, discolored skin or extra eye, but in truth they were helpless. If these were combat type malfested, the mob would have drowned in their own blood.

"Oh look," tooted a lady behind her fan. "She's crying for a bunch of monsters. How pathetic." The rich girl seemed to have joined since her betrothed had joined the 'hunt' for sport. Beside her, the dark hair and elegantly dressed man snickered and held up his bloodied long sword.

She was too overwhelmed with sorrow to be even speak, but she knew she had to. Slowly standing up, she looked at them and said, "No one in this city has died from a malfested for the past three years. Your accusations are false."

"How-"

"The wind doesn't lie!" shouted Talim, her voice almost cracking. "It has seen everything and told me everything! You people shunned the malfested for years! Hiding them away in the slums because they were an eyesore! At the best, you ignore their existence, at worst, you ridicule and beat them!" Talim's hand curled and her breath hitched. "They were sick... instead of showing understanding or compassion, you made their lives even harder." Pointing a finger to the bodies behind her, tears fell down her cheeks. "This happened, because this bastard-" she glared at the man standing beside his fiance, "thinks it would fun to kill them out of sport! They don't look human he said. They're ruining our city, he said. I can impress my fiance, he said. No one cares, they're malfested. Besides, my father is rich and important, nothing can happen to me." When he tried to speak, she spat, "Don't lie, I already told you. Everything the wind hears and sees, it will tell me if I ask."

"Shut up!" The man stepped forward and pointed his sword at her throat. "You may be a pretty wench but if you embarrass me any further, I'll have my father-"

Talim swung her double crescent blade and broke his sword in half. Her eyes burned as she grabbed onto his hand and with the other, she punched upward at his elbow and snapped it in half. "Someone like you, shouldn't be allowed to use a sword." With that, she kicked the screaming man away and ignored the pair as his fiance ran over to him in a panic.

The snow fell even harder as she stood there and felt the years pull at her bones. They were all now openly shouting at her and calling her a witch, with her nonsense about the wind and green hair. In a heartbroken voice, she said, "The only monsters I see here, are you people. Wind." The wind howled as it pushed them away and hit them with blankets of snow. Calmly walking past them as they staggered back from her, she restrapped her double crescent elbow blades that were shaped like moons, a gift from Raphael, and tried not to cry as the night felt even darker than before. She looked up at the night sky. No matter how long it took, she would find him. He was the only person beside her friends and family, that seemed human these days.

* * *

Dumas rested his head against the cool glass window, watching the snow fell as he sat on his windowsill that was layered with cushions and pillows. His hands curled over the moon and sun medallion and he stayed silent, lost in his own thoughts. After some time, someone knocked on his door and he said, "Come in."

One of his favorite general, clabbed in ebony black armor bowed low as he approached his lord. His horned helmet in his arm, taken off in respect. "My lord, you called for me?"

Dumas said in a low tone of voice, "You've heard of the massacre at Gengenbach, no?"

"Our brethren were slain in cold blood. It is most sorrowful news."

His hands tightened even more over the medallion. "It is time to purge those monsters and regain what we've lost. They call themselves human, when they're in fact the monsters."

"The purge?"

"Yes." Dumas stood up and thought about his daughter and Talim. "It's time we purge this world in fire and blood, in the name of unity and purity. Those humans want to kill us? They can be the one to dig their own graves. They see us as monsters? I'll show them what a real monster looks like." His eyes glowed as he cackled. In her eyes, he was human. But in the eyes of the world, they can see him as Nightmare soon enough.

* * *

_"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." _  
_― Friedrich Nietzsche_

Darkwings13: Abit about not only the world of Soul Calibur and something about the malfested, but about Talim's and Raphael's perspective of not only himself, but of his reaction to the world. The more the world fears and shuns the malfested, the more likely the malfested will truly become monsters and retaliates. The constant exposure of people telling them they're horrible and terrible, eventually does drive them to accept the darkness in them and become exactly like that. Talim sees from the beginning, when she treats the boy at the watermill village, how terrifying it can be to be malfested. The boy she treated was dying while she herself caught abit of the taint and couldn't hear the wind. She completely understands their fears and can sympathize with them. They didn't choose this life, they're innocent.

But she also understands that hurting others, whether for revenge or what not, was wrong and so she would encourage Raphael and others to stop hating, knowing it would hurt them in the end. As to further add to why she sees Raphael as a human, the way he turned out, full of mistrust, hate and coldness, was due to the way people treated him and as a way to protect himself. He's learned to be a survivor, no matter the cost. She sees the mob as monsters, since they killed all those malfested for almost no reason, except for blind hate and disgust.

While Raphael, with his terrible experiences and discrimination heaped on him, turns exactly into a monster, though he is not entirely at fault for it. This was an interesting concept and topic to write for this chapter, and I hope I did a fair enough job of it. Something serious to consider, as it does relate alot to real life as well .

（人´∀`*）Thanks for reading! *Goes back to playing mkx*


	22. Birthday

As Talim put on the white silk robe and tied it, she exited the beautiful white washroom and smiled. The sight of the grand city of Breman, blue ocean and the many ships docked at its port was simply breathtaking in the bright white moonlight. He had chosen a room with a window to the sea for her and she loved the fresh ocean air that continually came through. The curtains were a transparent white and the room was painted a light pale green. Her bed was soft and large, with tasselled white and gold pillows along with embroidered blankets and she knew that for once, she may have a nice night for sleep.

She went over to the dressing table and lit the candle, letting the soft light wash over her room. Brushing out her long hair, she winced slightly as she untangled some long locks. If she had time, perhaps she should cut it. It would be more practical after all. Talim gently placed the brush down and looked at her reflection in the ornate mirror. Staying up late was definitely wearing down on her, she thought as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

As she moved her hand, she accidentally knocked her medallion to the floor. Before she could reach down and pick it up, a different hand picked it up for her. When she saw who it was, her mouth opened in surprise. "Dumas?" How did he come in without her noticing? Was she that lost in her thoughts?

He smiled as she sat back up. Deftly placing it over her delicate neck, he brushed aside her hair and clasped in the lock for her. "You look lovely, ma petite."

"My eyes have shadows," she replied in embarrassment. "I look like a zombie, Dumas."

"Nonsense," he chided her as he rested his chin on her forehead and looked at their reflection. "You and Amy are always beautiful in my eyes." When she didn't say anything, he asked, "Something wrong?"

"You speak with honeyed words too naturally," she answered, her eyes growing distant. "If it's not me or Amy, then it's only lies when you compliment someone."

He let out a long breath and turned her around in her seat to face him. "I don't care about anyone else besides you two. Do you think it would bother me to lie to others?" When she didn't answer, he kneel down. Placing his hands over hers that was on her lap, he said, "That is why I told you, I hated life at court. Lies are inevitable and I'm lying if I say I regret what I did. I had to survive and gain power, if I wanted to rise back up again. Life at court is a dangerous game and only the most ruthless and the most clever survives. There are no friends or true love. You win by reading the flow of power and you side with those who will win. You live by lying and by manipulation. Anyone who thinks otherwise is only digging themselves an early grave-"

"Raphael."

He immediately stopped as she said his real name. Not meeting her eyes, he stayed silent. When she placed a hand on his cheek, he said, "I know. I'm doing exactly what I hate. I'm a hypocrite, Talim."

"You lived this way for more than ten years for me," she murmured sadly.

Closing his eyes, he took her hand and gently kissed her palm. "I was raised this way. It's fine."

"You do not have to live this way," she replied gently. "After the swords are destroyed, let's go away and live a quiet life."

He took her hands and said, "Anything you want, I will work hard to grant it." He squeezed her hands. "I know you're tired. Once this is all over, we will be able to rest and you can have the things you've always wanted and deserved, ma petite."

She serenely gave him a small nod. "It is tiring but I've never regretted everything that I've worked hard for."

"Neither have I, because everything I've done was done for you and Amy," he said, thinking about all those he killed for their sake. He then said gently, "But the only thing I do regret, is that I was unfaithful to you. I'm very sorry... ma petite." He murmured, "I have left them all and I have forgotten them all. You are the only one I want as my wife."

She said wistfully, "If you have forgotten them all, I can forgive you for them all. I hope you will keep me as your only one, just as I have only ever loved you."

Pulling her up, he hugged her. "Always." Finally, he smiled and said, "It's alittle late, but happy birthday Talim. I worked hard today so that we could spend time together to celebrate tonight."

Her eyes lit up in delight. "You remembered..."

"Of course I do." He rubbed her back affectionately, knowing that she would've skipped it to let him work. "Come, get dressed. We're going out for dinner."

"Yay," she cheered softly, tilting her head and smiling up at him happily. It would be the first time in seventeen years, that she got to celebrate her birthday with him. She couldn't possibly think of any other gift that would be better than this.

"Tres bien!" He quickly pecked her on the forehead before gesturing to the closet. "Anything you want to wear, should be in the closet, ma petite." But then he eyed the thin white silk robe she had on. Her skin was still slightly damp, so the fabric clung to her slender frame and emphasized her luscious curves. "I would not mind though, if you wore this for our date."

She pouted at him. "Don't be silly, Dumas." Pushing him gently out of her room, she said, "I'm going to change now. Please, go change as well. I'll meet you in half an hour."

He turned his head back and winked at her. "I'll be sure to wear those black boots you love to see on me."

Talim blinked her large chocolate eyes at him. "What boots?"

"The thigh high boots that clings to my long legs," he said seductively. "I caught you staring, ma petite. Oh and by the way, this is a date."

Shaking her head but still smiling, she slowly closed the door. "Don't forget to wear your mask, Dumas." Walking over to her bed, she tucked in the blankets for the two sleeping pets. Alun and Buffy squirmed slightly and her bird opened its large and honey colored eyes. "Cheep?"

Talim laughed softly and pet it on the head. "Back to sleep Alun." When her bird yawned and burrowed itself into the blanket, she turned her attention over to the closet. Rustling through her clothes, she bit her lips. Pulling out an outfit, she turned it back and forth. The white and green dress fluttered softly in the air and she hugged it to her body. It was sleeveless and the front was shot through with sparking silver threads in a simple and elegant design. She loved the simple green ribbon around the waist and it flowed down to the floor in soft waves, since it was thinly layered. But she knew Dumas would especially like it since sections of the dress was transparent. The sides of her waist was transparent, along with the ends of the dress near her knees and shoulders.

She began taking off the robe and she quickly put on the dress. Tying the satin emerald ribbon behind her, she went over to her dressing table and looked through the jewelry box. She didn't care much for jewelry, but since she was now with him, she should try and dress up alittle for his sake. Finding a white feathered hairpiece, she knotted it into her hair. Before leaving, she grabbed a silky white shawl and draped it over her arms.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs, Dumas adjusted his red mask. While waiting, he fiddled with the collar of his white silk shirt. He knew she liked things to be simple and moderate, so he didn't go very far into his attire. Besides the stylish leather black boots, he only went for a light white shirt, a rich antique pendent for the neck and dark dress pants. He beckoned to a servant and said, "Where's Talim? Is she almost done?"

"I could go check up on her my lord," the maid said timidly.

"I'm here, Dumas." Talim stepped down the stairs and gave him a shy smile.

As she walked over to him, he embraced her and kissed her on the forehead fondly. "You look beautiful. And this time, you didn't smack me in the head and fall on top of me."

Talim blushed and remembered their first date seventeen years ago. She lightly pulled her dress up to reveal her bare feet. "I'm afraid that's because I'm not wearing any heels."

He burst out laughing. "How delightful you are, ma petite." He took her by the arms and led her to a couch in the living room that was lit by a golden fireplace. "I'll be right back."

Talim waited patiently for him to return. The servants asked if she needed tea or anything and she quickly reassured them she was fine. With a smile, she said, "Dumas and I will stay out alittle late tonight. You all should get some rest."

A maid looked flustered. "M-my lady, I don't know... The master might not be happy."

Dumas stepped into the room with a box in his hands. "You may all go get some rest, if that is what my dearest wants." He smiled at Talim's look of approval and motioned for them to thank her before leaving. When they left, he went to her side and took out a pair of white flats laced on the side with gold thread. "I think you'll be more comfortable with these."

Talim clasped her hands in delight, happy that she wouldn't have to wear those uncomfortable high heel shoes. When she slipped them on, she smiled as Dumas took her arm once more. Once they got into the carriage, he sat there and held onto her hand.

She noticed that he seemed to be in very good spirits and she smiled. "Dumas, did you realize that this is only our second date, after all this time?"

Dumas put his arm around her. "And that's just sad isn't it? Especially since we only manage to relax and find the time since it's your birthday." He rested his head against hers and grinned. "But I shall make up the lack of quantity with quality, dearest."

Talim felt her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in closer. "Du-Dumas, no."

"I just want to take a good look at your beautiful eyes," he whispered as he put his arm around her waist and looked down at her.

All of a sudden, the carriage came to an abrupt stop and their heads banged into each other. "Owww!" She rubbed her pink forehead while Dumas pulled aside the curtain to their small carriage window.

"What's going on?"

"My lord, a woman ran right in front of the carriage. I had t-to stop."

From the other side, Talim also leaned her head out the window and she said worriedly, "Is she alright?"

The driver replied, "Sh-she fainted, my lady."

Talim hastily opened the carriage door and stepped out. She hurried over to the fallen woman and shook her. "Are you alright?" She brushed away the lank and dirty brown hair away from her face and helped the woman sit up. People were starting to gather around them and Talim shook her again. "Miss, are you alright? Can you hear me?" The woman was pale and she seemed almost feverish. She was incredibly thin and small like a mouse and heat radiated from her in sickening waves, a clear indication that she was running a fever.

The woman blearily opened her eyes that were a dull grey and seemingly confused. "I... where?"

Before Talim could say anything, Dumas pulled her up. He took out some coins and handed it down to the woman. "Buy yourself something. Come Talim, we're going to be late."

"Wa-wait, Dumas!" Talim turned her head back as the woman stumbled away in a daze. She was clearly in no condition to be alone. "Dumas please, I-"

"Ma petite, we're on a tight schedule. Besides, she got dirt all over you." He brushed away the few stain on her dress and clicked his tongue in distaste as they got into the carriage. "At least she didn't get her smell on you."

Talim noticed a few people looking at them and the hate in their eyes made her feel cold. She wasn't blind. She knew it was because they recognized Dumas from the insignia on his carriage and from the guards following them. The high quality of the clothes, the carriage and even the breed of their horses gave them away as well. Now that the common people saw their actions towards that poor woman, their dislike could have only increased.

She bit her lips and looked out the window to see the woman disappear down some alleyway. Her hands were clasped together tightly in her lap and she said in a low voice, "Wind, please look after her."

At the beautiful restaurant, Talim stood with Dumas in the foyer and gaped at the interior decorations. Everything shone in the brightly lit place and the rug she stepped on came all the way from India. The place was alive with conversations as gentleman richly decked out in their best smoked and flaunted their wealth and power. The women were smiling and laughing behind fancy feathered fans and rich gloves while they drunk wine with their husbands or lovers. Wine grape curtains highlighted the clear windows that showed rows of flowering roses. They were on the upper level and she could see the tops of the small houses and other buildings from afar.

"Graf Dumas, we are honored to have you here," said the owner of the restaurant as he escorted them himself.

As they were led to the private room Dumas had booked for them, she could feel the eyes of all the rich guests there. They were looking at her. With her skin tone, she already stood out as a foreigner. Her green hair only made her stand out even more and she tucked herself in like a nervous bird as she followed Dumas. She squeaked in surprise when he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the mouth, in clear view of evereyone. "Dumas, what was that for?"

He whispered, "I will have them all know that you are mine. The gossips will spread like wildfire and all will know you are my future queen." His voice dropped. "You aren't just some foreign commoner. You will be my wife and they will show you respect."

What he said was true. Everyone stopped staring at her and instead, respectfully nodded or lowered their head as they continued on their way. Coming into the large room, she meekly sat down at the long rectangular table and looked around. A huge painting of regal mountains caught her attention for a moment before her eyes wandered to the oriental vase in the corner, the flickering candles on the table, and red and gold tablecloth. A vase of white lilies on the table stood out against the sand colored wall, giving the room an extra charm with its delicate light scent.

Dumas grinned as he sat down across from her. "Everything to your liking? I made sure to find the best place for your birthday dinner."

Talim brushed back a strand of her hair and said, "Dumas... I'm touched that you've spent so much on me. But I..."

Across from her, he looked at her carefully before saying, "You don't like it?" His eyes roamed the room briefly and he said, "You might be right. I can definitely do better. Forgive me, dearest, the design here is too restricted and almost boring. Here, I know of another place that you might like better. They've integrated exotic flowers and nature into the scenery and I'm sure you'd be more comfortable-"

She quickly held up her hands and shook her head. "N-no. It's just that, I..." Talim thought about the woman they had abandoned and she bit her lips as she compared the riches she was surrounded by while she and many others were living in poverty out there.

He rested his chin his hand and smiled. "That look on your face. Ma petite, are you thinking about your duties and other responsibilities again? Dearest, just relax and forget about everyone else for a change."

Talim shook her head and chided him. "All of this is nice but it doesn't make me any happier than I already am. Just being able to be with you is enough for my birthday."

He leaned back in his chair. "You are very sweet, Talim but right now, you're just being difficult. Is it so hard to simply allow yourself to enjoy luxuries and just eat with me in peace?"

"That's not what I meant," she replied unhappily.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked impatiently. "I spent alot of time to find a romantic restaurant for us to enjoy and you're the one complaining about it." He immediately regretted his tone of voice when she got up from the table sadly.

"I'm sorry for making you unhappy then."

Dumas quickly got up and said hastily, "Talim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He waved one of his hand in a vague gesture. "Where do you want to go? If there's a place you have in mind, I'm willing try with you."

Talim looked at him and said, "I want to find that woman that ran in front of our carriage. I'm very worried about her."

He openly sighed in exasperation. "Talim, we're on a date." When she stayed silent, he punctuated, "On your birthday." Dumas said tiredly, "I'll send someone to look for her and give her more money or something, if you're so worried."

"Dumas." Talim said sorrowfully, "Sometimes, you neglect to notice the simplest of things. She was very sick. Money has no value for the dead." Talim looked down at the table full of food and murmured, "Look at how much you ordered. We can't possibly finish this all and it'll be wasted. While we're here wasting food, your people are starving and suffering." She then added, "We both know the state the country is in, Dumas. Matthias wants a civil war and there is much unrest. To be here, eat like this, and spend money like this is only worsening your image. You handled what happened back there extremely poorly. Those who saw only believes even more that you're a tyrant."

"They are nothing more than ants in the game of power," Dumas retorted. "Why would I care about their opinion? The only thing that mattered to me was being on time here with you."

She turned her head to look out the window. "It's not right for us to live like this and walk right by someone in need. I can't eat this dinner."

He could nearly pull his hair out in frustration at how this was acting out. "Talim, it's your birthday. I don't see how enjoying myself with you, is wrong. If you're so insistent, I can donate a few thousand to the poor or whatever. I'll provide food and relief the very next day if that will help relieve your guilt."

Talim turned around and said curtly, "Your charity should come from your heart, not because you're tired of me nagging you.

Taking in a long breath, he said, "Talim, please, just try to enjoy this for both our sakes for one night."

"This may be the last night for that woman if I don't-"

"Why can't you be selfish for once?!" he shouted at her. "Is it so hard? Are those faceless people out there, so much more important than me? Is being with me so hard that it makes you unhappy?" He knew at once, that he had gone too far when he saw the pain that flashed across her delicate face. Immediately, he went over to her and tried to reach out for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Pushing away his hand, she looked away from him and tried hide how hurt she felt. "I understand. Goodnight Dumas." She passed him and swiftly headed out the doors. When they closed behind her, she wiped her eyes and tried to ignore the stares and silent laughter.

After some time has passed, he reluctantly got up and looked out the window as she walked out of restaurant. People stared at her beautiful dress and he bit his lips, wondering if anyone would try to jump and rob her. "Guards!" The two that was guarding the doors to the room came in and immediately bowed.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go after her and make sure nothing happens to her. Keep in mind to stay out of her sight though." After they left, he returned his eyes to the window. Resting his hands on the windowsill, he let out a long breath. "After all these years, why do we still do this to each other?"

"Graf Dumas!"

He turned around from the window and inwardly groaned. Annabelle Gistof... a pretty girl at the court of France; she was his newest mistress before he found Talim and reunited with her. With all that happened, he had completely forgotten about her. Sitting down, he glowered at her. "I'm in no mood, Annabelle. Why are you here anyway?"

The young and simple minded girl batted her eyelashes at him and brushed at her blonde curls. She was well aware of her youth and beauty, and the pale gold dress she wore showed off her ample breasts that she had been blessed with. Coming to his side, she neatly sat down and simpered, "I was here visiting my sister. But I'm so glad to have ran into you, my lord." She tilted her head and looked at him wistfully. "You don't seem very happy. Would you like to share your troubles with me?"

He gave her a bored look. "Share my troubles with you? I hope you won't be offended but you do know that you're not one of the brightest woman I've ever met, Annabelle." Quite frankly, he thought she was one of the dumber ones that he had met.

She gave a girly giggle. "What for? I'm beautiful, wealthy and the favourite child. If you must know, I was just betrothed to an Italian duke. My future is looking quite bright."

"Congratulations," he said dryly, thinking of his own failed romance life. Shaking his head, he got up to go after Talim.

"My lord! Where are you going?"

"None of your concern."

Before he could leave, she leaped to his side and blinked her merry blue eyes at him. "I haven't seen you in so long, Graf Dumas. Don't tell me you didn't miss me. After all, you were so sweet with me the last time. You even promised me the 'Silver Moonlight' necklace!"

He took a firm hold of her wrist. "I'm no longer interested, Annabelle. Especially since your father fell out of Rudolf's good graces. Besides, when did I ever promise you a necklace?"

She pouted at him. "Like I care. We were both using each other for a good time. I didn't expect anything out of it. Except for that necklace that you really did promise me." Looking around, she smiled. "Anyway, what happened to that woman who you went up here with? I'll bet she didn't please you, right?" She tilted her head and giggled. "Why not cool off first?" Pulling her hands away, she made him sit down and she deftly pour him a glass of wine. "Here you go my lord, have a drink and relax first. Any woman would be scared of that expression you have on your face."

He deftly took a sip and ignored her. The way she talked was giving him a headache. Despite being raised up by nobility standards, her speech was rough and lacked eloquence. The only nice thing was that she was too dumb to hide daggers behind words.

She smiled and sidled closer to him. "You know, I'm kind of sad."

"About what?" he asked without interest.

"The man I'm marrying is soooo old. I'm going to be so bored." She leaned over and rested her head against him. "I really miss you, Graf Dumas. I haven't forgotten the time we spent together. Can't we have one night together, before I get married soon?" She added thoughtfully. "I heard that the woman you were with, was arguing with you. You seem to be having a troubling night."

He took another glass of wine and stayed silent.

Annabelle stroked his arm and said, "I'm here if you need someone to cheer you up, my lord."

"Cheer me up? How so?" he asked curtly.

She smiled before leaning over to kiss him, along with going to sit on his lap. She whispered quickly, "I know what you like best... and I never question you." Taking his hand, she placed it on her thigh before saying mischievously, "I am your favorite mistress after all, right?"

Pushing her off him, he stood back up and said coldly, "I think I'll pass. I'd sooner go home and sleep than be with you." Giving her a mocking gentlemanly bow, he proceeded to walk out. "But then he back-stepped and smirked. "By the way, you were far from being my favorite. Try to lose some weight, I prefer slender women."

She gaped after him as he left. Finally, she stomped her feet in tantrum and went after him like an angry child.

* * *

Talim tugged on her long dress and sighed. People were obviously giving her weird looks for running around in the street in such a nice dress. She had to admit that even though she liked the dress, she still preferred her traditional garment.

Talim continued looking through the streets while using the wind to guide her. When she felt she was close, she gasped as she saw the woman, collapsed in the alleyway she had disappeared into. "Hey! Miss! Please, answer me." Talim got down on the dirty alleyway and leaned over to see her. Putting a hand on her forehead, she gasped slightly. The woman was definitely burning up. Picking her up, Talim carried her on her back and began to run towards the apothecary. The thin flats pinched her feet and she sighed. With heels, she would have broken a leg. With flats, it was hurting her feet. As she ran, she said to the woman reassuringly, "Don't worry, you'll be alright. The apothecary isn't very far."

The woman moaned. "Why... help?"

Talim chirped brightly, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I... no money. And I'm dirty... miss."

"It doesn't matter," Talim replied kindly. "You're sick and you need help. That's all I need to know."

Closing her eyes, the fragile woman clung on to the kind lady and whispered, "Thank you."

Talim asked for directions a few time and the people were astounded at what she was doing. She was dressed like some rich lady but here she was, carrying a beggar on her back and asking for the apothecary's direction. They all gaped at her for a few seconds before pointing her onward. Talim hoped that the woman wasn't too sick but just to be sure, she ran alittle faster. But she came to a stop when she saw Dumas's carriage pass her. Their eyes met momentarily and he called for the carriage to come to a stop. Leaning out, he said reluctantly, "Talim, bring her in. We can get to the house or the apothecary faster and then she can be treated."

Talim stepped back when she saw a woman sitting beside Dumas. "What?"

Dumas turned his head and he nearly had a heart attack. "Annabelle?! How did you get in?"

"Ha! I had plenty of practice running away from home. If I wanted to sneak in your carriage my lord, I could do it in my sleep. Especially since some of your soldiers recognized me from the few nightly visits you paid me at my country home two months ago."

It didn't take long for Talim to decipher her her words to know she was one of Dumas's mistress. Giving him a cold look, she said thinly, "I don't have time for your antics, Dumas. Grow up. If you would rather enjoy someone else's company, I hoped you'd at least show me enough respect to not openly display it like this in front of me." Her eyes teared up and she cried, "All... I wanted for all my other birthdays, was to be with you again. I didn't think it could hurt worse than not having you with me to spend it."

His heart tightened up at her words and he said beseechingly, "Talim, it's not what you think. Please listen-"

Looking straight ahead, she swallowed and said in a choking voice, "Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you."

Dumas sat there in silence for a moment before looking at her disappearing form. His lips were thin as he grabbed onto Annabelle's arm, opened the door and pushed her out. "Get out."

Annabelle made a few sounds of disbelief before she pounded on the door. "How could you pick her over me! I'm the only daughter of Lord Gistoff! I'm way better looking and I'm so much classier than her! She's carrying that dirty thing on her back like some cow running around-"

Dumas's eyes flashed and he kicked the door. The blow was strong enough to unhinge the door and it smacked the idiot girl, knocking her down into a muddy puddle. Leaning out, he said, "You're loud, irritating and stupid, I would pick anyone over you, let alone the world's purest wind priestess. You're an annoying brat and the only thing you were good for was a bed warmer. You could never compare to my dearest and to be honest, I feel sorry for that Italian duke that has to marry you. If it's not his blood pressure, it'll be his heart as you annoy the death out of him. That, and you'll bear him stupid children. If you know what's good for you, you will stay out of my sight."

Annabelle sobbed and yelled, "I'm telling my dad on you!"

He sighed in relief when she ran out crying. He pondered about going after Talim, but he decided that it would be better if he returned home, and prepare something as a way to apolgize instead. With his own hands, he would prove to her that he truly treasured her. "I'm so stupid," he muttered. He had loved her for her kindness and charity, why was he angry with her for the very qualities that he had come to treasure?

"My lord, should I repair the door before we return home?" the driver slowly asked from his seat.

Leaning back against the plush midnight blue cushions, he said tiredly, "It's fine. Maybe the night air rushing in will help with my headache."

From the crowd, a tall man pulled down his hat and frowned, his eyes glowing an angry red. He adjusted the rapier at his hip before turning away.

* * *

Talim asked the doctor nervously, "Please, is she going to be alright?"

The old man stroked his grey beard and closed his medical kit. "She's malnourished and she seems to have caught a bad fever. It's common these days..."

"What do you mean?" Talim wiped away the sweat on the woman's forehead with a wet towel before turning her attention to him.

The moonlight shone through the small room with the single bed and he sighed. "Bremen is a city well known for its sea routes and trade. Recently however, pirates have been attacking. The economy isn't going well and the 'king'," he quoted with his fingers, "Haven't sent any soldiers or aid. Without our sea trade, we're nothing. We've asked for help several times but the graf hasn't sent any help. I heard he hasn't been doing much about the Purge either. And recently, I heard malfested invaded his castle. Hmph, what a great king we have."

Talim chided gently, "I for one, am against the Purge. Not all of the malfested are evil and to kill them all, will only bring about more hate and anger. However... I shall talk to Dumas and ask him to help out the city. It is his responsibility after all."

The old doctor pushed his glasses up his nose. "You know Dumas?"

"I am... close to him," Talim said uneasily. "He's not perfect but he has been working hard-"

The man snorted as he stood up. "Sure he is. With a quarter of the people living like her," he pointed to the sick patient, "Dumas is doing a fine job. The only good thing I can see, is that he picked you to be in his company. At least you have a heart. Not many would do what you've just done."

Talim meekly lowered her eyes and said, "Everyone makes mistakes, as long as they're willing to change, I'm willing to forgive."

"Now you're being silly," the old doctor said. Standing up, he shook his head and said, "I'll be back with some more medicine. Watch over her for me, miss."

Sitting there in silence, Talim glanced over at the window to see the moon shining bright and clear in the night sky. As always, his face crossed her mind and she put a hand to her mouth, trying not to cry again. But she couldn't help it as another tear slipped down her cheek and she felt her body tremble.

"Ma petite, they say it's bad luck to cry on your birthday."

Talim's eyes widened at the familiar voice and when she looked up, she gasped. "Raphael?"

The handsome Frenchman adjusted his hat and said quietly, "Bonjour, ma petite." Letting down the flap that served as the doorway, he crossed the room and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's alright Talim, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Talim said, trying to blink away the wetness.

He pulled away to face her and he shook his head, wearing an expression of sorrow and worry. "My silly wind priestess..." Kissing her briefly on the lips, he murmured, "You know that hiding things from each other was what caused us to misunderstand and be apart from each other. If anything happens, I want to know."

Talim closed her eyes as he kissed her a few more times on the lips before pulling her back into his arms. Burrowing herself into his arms, she inhaled the familiar scent of his cologne and felt her body relax, knowing that he was with her. He rubbed her back as he hugged her. "I missed you."

"You're... back earlier then expected, Raphael," she noted.

"I ran out of blood bottles for one, but most importantly, I came back to try and make it on your birthday." He pet her on the head before reaching into pocket and he pulled out a small velvet box. "For you, happy birthday my love. Amy also took part in getting this for you."

Talim sniffed and smiled with happiness. "Having you here with me is enough, Raphael. For all my past birthdays, this was what I wished for. You didn't have to get me something."

"Just open it, dearest," he said with a smile.

Talim gasped as she saw the wooden ring with a carved moon and sun symbol on it. The black wood was glossy to the touch and most of all, it was made in the traditional style of her village. "But how-"

"I sent someone to your homeland months before, to try and get something that would remind you of home," he explained. "Your village is hidden away, but some of the villagers that left could be track down. This was purchased off a particularly talented woodcarver. I hope you like it, it's not worth very much"

"This ring is more precious to me than any gold or diamond rings," she said gently, holding it close to her heart. The fact that he knew how homesick she was and did this for her, touched her deeply. "Thank you so much, Raphael."

He stroked her cheek gently before saying, "I'm going to assume you went out with Dumas to celebrate as well. What happened?"

"I... just didn't feel good."

Raphael did not look happy with her answer. "You are a poor liar, ma petite. I'll go ask him myself."

"Wait!" Talim bit her lips and said slowly, "We had an argument. He shouted at me and I was hurt so I left him. Then, I met one of his old mistress and..."

"Hush," he said soothingly, seeing her grow sad again. Stroking her head, he said, "The first part, I will reprimand him for. But you are mistaken about the second part." When she looked at him in question, he said, "I passed by a broken carriage door and an annoyingly loud girl sobbing and hoping that Dumas would somehow fall off a cliff with a broken nose. According to the people laughing around her, Dumas rejected her advances." A low chuckle escaped his lips and he said, "It was rather funny. The whore got a black eye from it."

Talim couldn't help but feel better, knowing that Dumas had remained faithful. "O-oh, I see."

He took her hand and said, "Come on, it's getting late and you look tired." He put his arm around her and led the way. "I'll go grab my supplies and we'll be out."

As they passed by the counter with the supplies, Raphael deftly placed some coins onto the table and grabbed the bags. He looked over his shoulders and said, "That's enough money to cover the medicine and bed for the woman in back as well. Take good care of her."

Talim immediately perked up and she smiled up at him. "Raphael, thank you."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I know what you fight for, ma petite. I would not see your efforts wasted."

* * *

Dumas looked down at the simple dishes he had prepared and groaned. He didn't have much experience with cooking and what he made... looked terrible. Even if the dishes and plates were made out of solid gold, it wasn't going to hide his terrible cooking. Frustrated, he took the dishes out of the kitchen and placed them down on the dining table with a scowl. Who the hell would eat this?

His head turned when he saw Talim come in. "Dumas, I-"

"Dearest!" He went over and quickly embraced her. "I'm so sorry for what I've said. I promise, this will never happen again."

"Du-"

"Here, I have to show you something." He dragged her over to the table and said with a slight cringe, "I thought about what you said... Well, I tried to make it up to you by making this. But as you can see, it's not that great. And I had to rush it since I wanted to surprise you, so I turned the heat up abit too high." He scowled. Why couldn't the food just cook faster instead of burn up?

Talim put a hand to her mouth, forgetting for a moment what she was going to tell him. Her face lit up with joy and she said, "You made this, for me?"

"I tried," he said tiredly. "But don't eat it. It might make you sick, ma petite."

Talim smiled and hurriedly move over to the table. Looking down, she picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of burnt meat. Chewing it, she beamed. "Despite the fact that you burned it, added too much salt, and lumped it with fish, I love it."

He arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Talim put down the dish and reached for his hand. "Dumas... it's the first dish you've ever made for me." Her eyes sparkled with joy as she murmured, "It's a wonderful birthday present. I never thought I would ever get to see you again, let alone see you cook for me." Giggling slightly, she said, "I'm incredibly lucky, to have the graf of hungary go into the kitchen and make me something with his own hands."

He smiled and leaned into her. "I can never question why I love you, Talim. Your words are always so honest... and so..." Dumas caressed her face. "You are much too good for me. I don't know how you came to love me. I'm such a-"

She shushed him gently. "I forgive you." A small smile tugged at her lips. "I heard about the carriage door incident. I'm sorry, I was mad at you when I realized she was one of your old mistress and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"My apologies, you shouldn't have had to see that," he admitted.

"Then maybe you should write letters to all your mistresses and let them know you're breaking up with them before they chase after you," Raphael said icily.

Dumas looked over to see Raphael walking towards them. "Hmmm, you're back. I take it that you have news for me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Raphael reached into his shirt and took out a few leaf of papers. "Take a look."

Dumas reached for the papers and quickly began reading. He sat down on the table and as he read, his frown deepened. When he finished, he crushed the papers in his hands. "Rudolf... that useless fat excuse for an emperor," he muttered to himself silently. Seeing Talim's questioning look, he quickly folded them. "We'll talk later, Raphael. Let's have some birthday cake."

Talim gushed at the thought of creamy cakes. "Cake?"

"Don't worry, this was made by the cooks. It's edible." He brought it out and placed it gently on the dining table. A masterpiece of baked goods, the icing was thick and beautifully made with imprinted flowers. Dumas smiled and said, "I'm afraid I don't have any candles. But you should still make a wish, Talim."

"I already have my wish," she replied brightly. "I just wanted to be reunited with you, after all these years."

Raphael and Dumas both smiled. "Happy birthday, dearest."

* * *

Darkwings13: Good news everybody! On the Soul Calibur Facebook page, they're holding a character popularity poll to see who's the favorite for fans, and this could potentially influence the future of the series! GO vote everyone. Let your voices be heard and gl to all =)

(o￣∇￣)/ thanks for reading, and for the review from my good friend Keyboardsaurus.


	23. Words

**1) Tease**

He pressed his lips against her neck, a quiet hum in the back of his throat. Slowly, he opened his mouth to reveal his sharp fangs and he could feel her heart pounding against her chest. With a chuckle, he kissed her briefly on the lips. Talim pulled away, blushing a tomato red and said with a pout, "You're always teasing me."

"Well, I can't bite you obviously. I'll get blood poisoning."

**2) Dawn**

He caught her lingering, staying up late to wait for the sun she's been missing ever since she's been with him. She noticed his guilt and said gently, "The moon shines just as brightly and as beautiful as the sun, Raphael."

**3) Old**

"Will you still love me if I'm old?"

She almost couldn't believe he just asked her that. Holding a hand to her mouth, she burst out laughing. It was obvious from the frown and scowl that he was not amused but she couldn't help it as she laughed even harder. When she finally managed to reduce the outright laughter into controlled giggles, she replied, "If I cared about your age we wouldn't be dating." Blinking her pretty brown eyes at him, she smiled. "Age, race, status, religion and being malfested... doesn't matter to me, you should know that. I will always love you for your heart towards me."

**4) Beauty**

He called her beautiful plenty of times and although she was happy to hear it, she never took it seriously. There were plenty of women who were taller, more well endowed and sculpted than she was. When she told him so, he sighed and said in exasperation, "You're still growing, my silly wind priestess. What I'm talking about, is the beauty of your heart. That is something few people in this world could ever acquire, especially if they could manage to fall in love with a monster like me."

She hugged him and shook her head. "In my eyes, you are just as human as me."

"That is why I say you are beautiful," he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

**5) Lies**

They were always lying to each other. She, had a terrible habit of telling him she was fine, whenever she wasn't. No matter how tired she was, or how hurt, she would always force herself to smile and pretend that she was ok. She didn't realize that it only made him even more worried. As for him, he didn't outright lie to her but he'd twist the truth. The pain and horror in her eyes twisted his heart more when she finds the truth in the image of his hands stained with blood and his eyes burning red from killing those he deemed a threat.

**6) Nightmare**

She woke up gasping and clutching at her heart, her brow covered in cold sweat. Sitting up, he asked her what was wrong. Trembling from head to foot, she nestled against him like he was some kind of momma bird and said, "Nightmare..."

**7) Hair**

"I really think it would be more practical if I cut my hair-"

"Don't you dare," he interrupted, pulling her against him. "Cut these silky green locks? I will not allow it."

"Raphael, it keeps getting tangled and stuck while we're travelling through forests. At this age, I can't put them into pigtails now can I?"

"No means no." Taking her hair in his hand, he kissed the ends and said, "How many people do you know have green hair? You must keep it. If you cut it, I will..."

She giggled. "Do what? Go bald to make me suffer as well?"

"I was going to ban you from sugar but since you said that." He tackled her onto the bed, his hands quickly becoming tangled in her long locks. "I have a different idea in mine."

**8) Dark**

She huddled against the wall, her body tense and her eyes squeezed shut. The castle was so dark and so full of dark energy, she couldn't use the wind properly to find her way. It was scary and frightening, as thunder could be heard from a distant. Finally, she heard footsteps and when she saw who it was, she cried in relief, "Amy!"

The red head spotted her friend and walked over to her. "Talim, what in the world are you doing in the West wing? It's undergoing renovation." Amy sighed when Talim blabbered something about cookies before she started whimpering again. Taking the priestess's hand, she began to guide her back. "Honestly, you're supposed to be older than me."

"I'm so sorry! I'm so-" She sniffed and wailed, "So useless. It's just that everything got really dark and I thought I saw a ghost! And it was just so dark! Like really really dark."

Amy sighed. The priestess couldn't possibly be afraid of the dark could she? Once Talim was safely back in her room, she went to her father's study. "Dad, did you know that Talim is afraid of the dark?"

In his ornate study chair, he lowered his book and looked at her quizzically. "That can't be. She changed her sleeping schedule to match mine. While travelling, it's usually dark."

Amy tapped on her chin. "Doesn't she show any sign that she feels nervous when it's dark?"

He thought about it carefully. Whenever he left her to fetch wood, he always found her sitting beside the horse and talking to it, while looking around like a scared bunny. This other time, he left her sleeping in the tent to relieve himself and when he came back, she had stolen all the blankets and hid underneath them. Lastly... she always somehow managed to crawl over onto his side of the tent and sleep against him. Perhaps it wasn't because she had a crush on him, like he thought, but because she was actually afraid of the dark.

"Dad, you look like your heart just got broken."

"I... it's nothing Amy. It's just alittle dark so my eyes are watering from the strain."

**9) Child**

He called her a child sometimes, and teased her for her height plenty of times. But he knew that deep in his heart, she had to grow up too fast for her journey.

**10) Rain**

He hated the rain. It ruined his hair and clothes and it made him feel uncomfortable. But when he saw the rain hit her white clothes, he suddenly didn't hate it anymore.

"We're almost to the inn-" She caught him looking and she immediately clasped her arms over her chest. "Raphael!"

"What? Your pants are already transparent, now it's just the top too." When she continued fuming, he grabbed her and they stood there a pair of drowning rats. But at this point, he didn't care. Leaning down, he kissed her and let the rain wash over them.

**11) Introductions**

"Raphael, this is the Schwarzwind. Hilde is a good friend of mine and I've been working on purifying her lands."

His right eye twitched, it was a definite sign of bad luck. Coughing, he said, "Pleased to meet you, I am Raphael Sorel."

Hilde crossed her arms. "I disapprove. This is scandalous."

Siegfried agreed with her. "You don't seem like the right type of guy for Talim. Also, why do you look like Graf Dumas?"

Talim looked over at him and smiled. "I think they like you."

...

"Raphael, this here is my first friend that I made outside the village, Yun-Seong. This is his wife, Seong-Mina."

Awkwardly, he said, "Charming home you have, mademoiselle."

Yun-Seong said to his friend, "Talim, no offence but this man seems too old and grouchy for you."

Seong-Mina added, "I always imagined you with a manlier man actually."

A vein throbbed on his forehead. They want manly did they? He could definitely show them how manly he was when he was Nightmare. He gasped as Talim stomped down on his foot. "Ma petite!"

She patted her cheek and smiled innocently. "I think they like you too."

...

"Mom, dad, grandma! I present to you my future husband, Raphael Sorel."

He bowed, as was her village's tradition. "I would be honored to have your daughter's hand in marriage."

Talims' grandma waved her white fan and said, "Do you know of our religion?"

"Some... what."

"Do you have a dowry for my granddaughter's hand?"

"Well... when I was Graf Dumas, I did. But then the war happened and I lost almost everything. My daughter also recently got married and I paid for her entire wedding."

"Are you malfested?"

"Currently yes. But Talim said she's almost done finalizing the healing process so I should be human soon."

"Are all the men in your family so tall?"

Raphael was starting to wonder when the interview was going to end. "Yes, it runs in the family."

"Very well then, you can marry her."

Talim clapped her hands in delight. "Really grandma?"

Her grandmother said tiredly, "I predicted you'd be the last wind priestess for a reason. Him being a malfested will cancel out the power in your child but since it's ordained by fate, I can't go against it. But at least your child will be tall."

Talim threw her hands over his neck as he blinked in confusion and she chirped, "Yay, they like you!"

**12) Wish**

It was his wish to have his very own world. Now that he has it, he knew that it wasn't what he wished for. After winning the war with Soul Edge, the world laid in ruins and blood. There was a gap between him and his daughter, ever since he killed that werewolf. As for Talim, with his own hands, he accidentally killed her when she tried to protect Hilde. With Soul Edge's powers, he only managed to bring back her body but not her soul. Hugging her soft body to his, as sat there on the dark throne, he gazed forward blankly. His priestess was here in only body, his daughter was here only out of duty, loyalty and obligation but she was emptier then ever before. This world was his and he had the two person he loved most in the world with him. Why did nothing feel right?

**13) White Lilies**

"They aren't the prettiest of flowers," she said as she caressed a particularly large lily. "But I love their scent." Leaning in, she inhaled deeply and gave him a pretty smile. "Each year when they bloom at around this time, their scent spreads across this entire mountain. With the help of the wind, the scent can travel even further."

He made to pluck one to lace into her hair but she quickly stopped him.

"Raphael!" she scolded. "If you pluck it you will kill it."

"There are plenty more around," he said as he gestured to their surrounding.

Talim pulled his hand back. "That's because I didn't pick the lone lily that was here first." Her voice grew softer. "One flower can give birth to an entire field of flowers." Moving his hand to place it over her necklace, she said, "One person, can make a difference to the world."

He breathed in the scent of the flowers and looked at her lovingly, understanding that if one was to be selfish, the only person they'd hurt would be themselves. How did she manage to weave every lesson into everything she see and touch?

**14) Failure**

"I... I didn't do anything wrong. I memorized all the words and all the steps. I did everything the exact same way." Talim clutched at her head and pulled on her hair, her eyes frantic and full of doubt. "I couldn't have messed up."

He reached out for her hand but she pushed him away.

"One of my patient died after I cured him of malfestation," she said tearfully. "The same way Necrid did. Am I a failure?" A clear drop of tear slid down her cheek and she cried, "What good is my powers, if I fail in saving those who needs me?"

**15) Remember**

She remembered nights where she could barely open her eyes, her body and mind refusing to accept the unnatural change she was forcing on it, by being with him. But she also remembered the starry nights where they stargazed together, and how peacefully quiet it was with the entire world asleep except for them. She remembered their arguments, the tears shed and the broken hearts on both sides. But she also remembered the forgiveness and kisses afterwards. She remembered the hardships of their journey, and the joys of overcoming the obstacles. Even if he has forgotten them all, the wind has seen their journey together and heard the words they shared, and so she too, will always remember this love.

**16) Singing**

He could have the worst day possible, hours lost in a forest, body covered in cuts and bruises, with no food in his stomach, and yet still be cheered up by her singing. It was ethereal and out of this world, the most beautiful sound in the world. With the wind, she could carry her words as far as she wanted and he could listen to her for hours. Her delicate hand lightly touching her throat, her soft pink mouth opened and her eyes sparkling with cheer, those images and the songs imprinted themselves into his mind. He dreamed constantly of the surreal music. Her voice could be as light as a feather and then as powerful as thunder in the next second. The words she sung, was for peace and love. Her songs mirrored that of the wind, she said. No matter where or who you are, the wind sings and loves all... As its priestess, she must represent her deity. Her songs was sung for all, her love was given to all and her whole being was dedicated to a safe and peaceful world.

But for him, she reserved one special song. A song that was made only for him and for their own love. It was only for him, that she would sing it and he loved that song above all others. No matter how far apart they were, she could always reach him with that one song when she sang it.

Slowly opening his eyes, he smiled as she finished singing, her eyes wet with tears and her hand squeezing his tightly.

**17) Pregnant**

"Soooo... are you certain?"

Talim's slender eyebrows quirked up at his question. "Raphael, I'm late by three months."

"Perhaps it's just your diet?"

"You can clearly see the bump on my stomach." When he tried to say something, she cut in. "Raphael, if you say that I'm gaining weight, by the wind I will leave you."

He quickly protested. "Of course not! It's just..." Exhaling loudly, he said, "Talim, I'm talented with medicine. But asking me to study a book on midwifery is insulting."

**18) Repeat**

"Miss Talim!"

Talim stopped learning against Raphael and looked over to see Xianghua's daughter coming towards her. She smiled and said warmly, "Leixia, how may I help you?"

"Sorry to interrupt your stargazing," the chinese girl apologized. "But... I wanted to ask you something."

"Should I leave?" Raphael asked dryly.

"Actually, I want you here too," said Leixia. The priestess shared a look with her consort before nodding. "So, you said you met Raphael seventeen years ago, when you were fifteen?"

Talim blinked her pretty eyes at the girl. "Yes, I was your age when I met Raphael."

"How did you feel... falling in love and all at that age?"

By now, Raphael was openly chuckling in amusement and Talim pouted at him. Gently, she said, "Well... my heart would fluttered every time I see him. Every time he looked over my way, I'd feel alittle faint. "She said wistfully, "I suppose, just being in his presence, made me feel alive. We sometimes argued, but I'd always find my thoughts wandering back to him."

"Wasn't he older than you?"

Talim laughed at the question. "If I didn't care about him being malfested, why would I care about his age, Leixia?" When the girl nodded understandingly, Talim said, "Did you happen to find love on this romantic journey you so hope for?"

"Ma petite, must you ask? Look at that blush," Raphael said with a wide grin. "Come girl, who's the lucky man. You can tell us, we're friends of your mother."

Leixia said shyly, "It's... Lord Maxi."

Talim and Raphael stared at her for awhile before the Frenchman nudged her and grinned. "Well well, it looks like some things repeat themselves, ma petite."

* * *

Darkwings13: In the artbook, it did say that Leixia had a crush on Maxi xD

Thanks for reading :D


	24. Future

Darkwings13: See if you can count all the references to the past and story of the Soul series ;D

* * *

"You will make a fine pet for Amy."

"Cheep." Alun blinked its large honey colored eyes and wiggled in the man's hands, looking around for its mistress.

Raphael held up the large bird and frowned, wondering who in the world fed it. The thing was practically the size of a small watermelon. His breath came out in cold mists from the winter air as he turned it back and forth. Finally, he muttered, "I've got no time for this." He let it go but to his annoyance it made its way down to his feet and hopped after him. Fine, if it wanted to follow him then he might as well let it. At least there was no chance it would poop on his head.

They walked around the quiet downtown park and he kept his eyes close to the ground as he continued on his search. He had to be at the hospital for his shift in two hours so he had better hurry. At this time of the years, things were always busy.

The sun was up today and its light made the snow shimmer and shine. It wasn't too cold, but just cool enough that he still had to wear gloves and a scarf. He pursed his lips. The park was large, with cobbled stone walkways and a small bridge up ahead arched over a frozen river where a few early fisherman were ice fishing. The lights on the leaveless trees were off for now, but they lit up beautifully when night arrived.

It was a beautiful park and one of the reason why he had bought an apartment close to it. Living downtown had its perks and he was in a rich and classy area. He disliked the presence of so many people though, so the park was a nice way to get away from all the hustle and bustle and noise. It was also great for recreational activities like biking or just walking. He never cared much for nature but there was something tranquil about the place so he tended to visit it often. Now that his beloved Amy had went off to live on campus at her university, he didn't care about being at home. It was just him anyways.

"Excuse me, sir."

The voice was soft, hesitant and incredibly feminine. Turning around, he was taken back by the appearance of the girl that stood before him. Her long dark hair seemed to be tinged green as it danced behind her back. Her eyes were round and warm, reminiscent of dark chocolate. Her small pink lips was pressed into a pretty smile and her cheeks were pink from the cold. Over her ears were some cute furry white earmuffs and she wore the same designed fur gloves. Her coat was white and green and soft, with grey and white fur around the hood. It was neatly buttoned up and on her feet, she wore short white boots that also had white fur attached on the top. There was something... serene about her, as the wind tossed her hair up and down gently and her gaze was oddly familiar.

Holding out her hands, she smiled at him. "I found this while walking. I think it belongs to you."

It was his wallet. Taking it from her hands, he opened it to see that all of his cards and money was still in there. But most importantly, was his favorite picture of Amy and him. Taking it out, he examined it to see if there was any water damage.

She leaned over abit and asked timidly, "Is everything intact, sir?"

He put the picture back and tucked his wallet away. "Merci, ma petite." He gave her a gentlemanly bow and said, "It's rare to see such honesty these days. I was almost certain someone would have ran off with it if I didn't find it in the next hour or so."

She beamed with delight to hear that nothing was missing from his wallet. "I'm sure someone else would have done the same thing. Especially since it's Christmas season!"

He looked at her blankly before saying, "Ridiculous." When she seemed taken back by his cold answer, he sighed as he adjusted the collar of his black coat. "Let's just say I was only lucky that you were the one to find my wallet. Anyone else and I most likely would have lost the cash in there or worse, my credit cards."

"I'm sure they would have either returned the wallet or bring it to the authorities," she replied, certain that someone else would have shown the same honesty.

"Heh, if the world we live in was so safe then there wouldn't be any need for locks on our doors now would there?" he asked. Realizing he was being cynical and depressing to a young girl, he reluctantly apologized. "My apologies, I am probably making you uncomfortable or scaring you aren't I?" He knew that despite his handsome appearance, he radiated an icy coldness that made others avoid him.

Strange enough, the girl didn't seem to mind. Her large round eyes twinkled and she slowly shook her head. "I'm not scared. We all have doubts and mistrust towards others as a way to protect ourselves. It's normal. Things like this just takes time."

At that, he grinned slightly. "I think I may be too old to change this cynical view."

She shrugged her shoulders and chirped cheerfully, "Nothing is ever too late in my opinion."

"Cheep!"

Hearing the bird chirp, she giggled. "I have to thank you by the way. You've found my bird."

"This thing is your bird?" He looked behind him at the bird. It quickly chirped and flew over to land on her shoulder.

She laughed as she fondly stroked its feathered head. "His name is Alun. I was starting to worry about being late for work since I was looking for him. It's my first day too so I wanted to get there early."

"I was in the same predicament," he said as he sneaked a look at his watch. "Being late as a doctor is a serious matter. But now it looks like I'll have spare time for breakfast thanks to you."

She gaped at him in admiration. "Oh? You're a doctor! Wow!"

He was pleased by her open admiration. "Oui, I have been for the past ten years."

"I just graduated from nursing school," she chirped cheerfully. "I was offered a short term position at Calibur Hospital."

Now that he knew she was just going out into the real world for the first time as a fresh graduate, he could understand her enthusiasm. It most likely wouldn't last long. Working in a hospital was not easy after all. Politely, he said, "Well, it looks like we'll be co-workers. I work there as well." Tilting his head, he asked, "What is your name, ma petite?"

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and said shyly, "It's Talim."

He put a hand to himself and said, "Raphael Sorel." Gesturing to the distant, he said, "Would you like a ride? I can drive."

She shook her had and said politely, "Thank you for the offer, Raphael. But I promised I would meet up with a friend and then bus to work with her so I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

His lips curled in amusement. For a friend, she would rather take public transit rather than ride with him in his sport car, how cute. "As you wish, ma petite. Have a pleasant day at work on your first day."

She beamed. "Hopefully I'll see you there." She waved at him before dashing off, her hair dancing behind her.

Watching her disappear, he couldn't help but think she seemed incredibly familiar. He continued to grin as he dug his hands into the pocket of his long dark coat, wondering if they would be working in the same ward. Someone like her would amuse him, he was certain of that. Just then, his fingers touched something and he took out a bag of nuts that he had brought with him to snack on. It was broken and a few nuts fell out of his ripped pocket when he shook the coat. He laughed out loud as he realized why the bird had been following him.

* * *

One year later...

He took a look at his watch as he sat on the seat of the water fountain. It was three hours to midnight and she was late. People were already milling around the brightly lit park and there were shows and merchandise being sold. Letting out a breath of mist, he crossed his arms and adjusted the black and red scarf she had knitted for him. At least it was keeping his neck warm.

"Raphael! I'm here!"

He looked over as she ran up to him, panting for breath. "You're late, ma petite."

Talim sucked in a lungful of air and held a hand to her stomach. "I'm sorry, I had to tend to a patient. I'm really sorry, I should have texted you and let you know I was going to be late."

Rolling his eyes, he stood up and said, "Why am I not surprised."

She timidly lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry... is there something I can do to make up for it?" When he put a hand to her chin and tilted her head up, her cheeks turned pink as he briefly kissed her on the lips.

"I think that will suffice," he said as he drew away. Tucking her arm into his, he grinned. "Well, let's get a cup of hot chocolate. It looks like you can use one."

Eagerly, she bobbed her head. "That would be great."

They clung close to each other and headed for a small shop. Entering the cosy place, they sat themselves in a corner near the christmas tree and soon, someone came to deliver the menus. Before opening her menu, she looked around the place. It was built to resemble a warm and simple winter cabin. A fireplace cackled near the Christmas trees that was shading a bunch of neatly wrapped fake presents and a fur rug laid over the wooden floor. The cashier and the counters displaying some cakes laid on the other side of the room along with many other seating areas and customers. Their corner was distant enough that it was rather quiet.

Raphael opened the menu and asked, "Anything you want in particular, ma petite?"

She quickly opened the menu and began reading. "Anything is good really. I don't want you spending too much money on me, Raphael."

Lowering the menu, he said curtly, "I'm a doctor, Talim. I can afford to spend on you." He then rolled his eyes. "But you never let me.

"Raphael, I'm with you because I like you," she said with a pout. "I don't like you for your money."

"Still, you're my girlfriend," he replied with a smile, delighted with her answers as always. "It's only right that I spend money on you."

She sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. Returning her eyes to the menu, she said, "Why don't we go for the couple's choice? Two soups and an entree with a free drink." She clapped her hands together in delight. "Hot choco!"

"As you wish, dearest." He gave the order and while they waited, he took her hand in his. "Thinking about it, it's been one year since we've met. Do you remember, Talim?"

Squeezing his hand, she nodded. "I remember. You were looking for your wallet and I was looking for my bird."

He chuckled. "I have to admit. When I first saw you, I thought you looked cute. When you gave me back my wallet, I was quite taken with your honesty." Putting on a thoughtful expression, he said, "You made quite an impression with the staff as you work. Everyone soon knew about you and I have to admit, seeing your cheerfulness and care to the patience has caused me to like you even more. I only went into this profession because I had the skills and I could make alot of money. But you did it out of wanting to help others. Your purity is admirable, ma petite."

She blushed. "I'm not that great. I make alot of mistakes. I'm glad you scold me when I do because I really want to learn."

"I'm just trying to watch out for you," he answered. Then, he added, "Talim, you're a smart girl. You could go get a master in nursing or even a PHD."

Taking back her hand, she sighed. "I don't have the money... and my grandma is getting old and needs to be taken care of as well so I don't have time." She then shrugged. "Things are going well so when there's a chance, I'll definitely think about it."

"You should, dearest. You're still very young, only freshly graduated for a year." He then smirked, "I'm still surprised you would date me, knowing that I'm much older than you."

"Age is just a number," she replied with a pretty smile. "Back then, girls my age would marry men who are much older than them all the time."

He shook his head and chuckled. "But back then, they didn't suffer the social stigma you do now."

Talim smiled and blinked her pretty brown eyes at him. "I'll tell you something. My family has a legend that one of my ancestor, was the last wind priestess. They say she fell in love with someone who was 'malfested' or something. I think my grandma said that means they were infected with evil and they were similar to monsters." Pausing for a moment to remember the details, she said, "The priestess suffered her own social stigma of being with a malfested but she has never regretted her love."

"Is this some kind of fairy tail?" he asked as he took a sip of water, listening with slight interest.

Talim shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I was named after that priestess. The story goes that even though she was a pure wind priestess and he was a malfested and they were complete opposites, they still loved each other despite many hardships and disapproval." With a chirp, she said, "The story gives me strength to believe and fight for our relationship too."

He chuckled. "It's cute thinking that you're descended from some wind priestess." She merely smiled in reply and he grinned. "So, was there a happy ending?"

At that, a curious expression crossed her face and she said quietly, "I don't know if it's a happy ending... All that was said was that the wind priestess got her wish."

"To be with that malfested?"

She shook her head. "Her wish was to see the world at peace and be back to normal. After that, I don't know."

Resting his chin in his hand, he closed his eyes. "I see. That's quite selfless of her." One of his eyes opened and he grinned. "Just like my dearest right here." When she blushed, he reached into his coat and drew out a small blue velvet box. "For you. Merry Christmas, Talim."

"Oh Raphael, you shouldn't have." Beaming with delight, she took the box and opened it. Her face lit up in awe as she took out the silver necklace. The pendent was that of a gleaming crescent moon, snugly hugging a round diamond. "It's beautiful..." Inwardly, she hoped that it didn't cost him too much.

"When I saw it, I had a strange feeling that you would like it." Looking at her, he added, "You like things simple. So I made sure to pick something that would match your lovely nature and represent our love." Standing up, he went over to put it on for her. He swept her hair to one side and clasped the necklace, letting it rest against the base of her neck. "Lovely."

She was incredibly happy at how well he had come to know her. Putting a hand to the necklace, she said, "We are like the sun and moon?"

He chuckled. "We are." Bending down, he brought his face close to her and whispered, "The moon cannot shine without the sun. Never leave me, dearest."

"I'll always be here for you," she said with a beautiful smile. But when he began coughing, she quickly said in worry, "Raphael, you need to take care of yourself. Are you sick? I noticed that you've been coughing for the last two weeks now."

He put away his handkerchief after he wiped his mouth with it and replied, "Probably just a bug going around. It's strange, but I've been feeling pretty tired during the day and I'm more awake at night..." When her eyes grew bigger with worry, he tried to make light of the matter. "If you're so concerned about me, you should move in with me and take care of me, Talim."

"H-huh?" Her cheeks grew hot and she bashfully lowered her eyes. Move in? Live in the same house and probably share the same bed? She sneaked a peek at him and when she saw his wide grin, her blush just deepened.

Taking her hand in his once more, he said quietly, "Come back home with me for tonight, Talim."

"T-to your house?" squeaked Talim. "This late?"

"I made eggnog."

Talim immediately rolled her eyes. "Raphael, it'll take more than eggnog to tempt me to come to your house." She then pouted. "Don't tell me that's what you said to other women to get them to come to your house, before you met me."

He chuckled in amusement. "Non, they just jumped at my looks or money. You on the other hand... you're too much of a good girl." Squeezing her hand, he said, "But that's why I fell for you I guess. I love your purity and compassion, it's so rare in this world."

"Raphael," she said shyly.

From one of the table, a tall dark man in an expensive suit smirked as he peeked over at the couple. His gold eye glinted for a moment before he returned back to the menu. "Just like hundreds of years ago... I wonder how their story will go this time," said Zasalamel.

Talim looked over as Hilde and Dampierre entered the place. "Hilde!"

Raphael also glanced over and he gave a low chuckle. "Hildegard, Mr. Bello, come join us."

The red head rolled her eyes at the Frenchman before taking a seat beside the priestess. "Talim, it's good to see you my friend. How are my plants?"

She said merrily, "I've repotted all the house plants in your house and looked after that small green house you had. I don't know what kind of dirt you were using, but it was terrible dirt!" She pouted at her friend. "Everything was dead, even the cactus! It took forever for me revive your plants." She then said, "By the way, weren't you and Siegfried looking in Europe for a new house?"

Dampierre immediately wagged a finger at her as he sat beside Raphael. "Please, don't mention Siegfried. Le Bello is Hilde's date right now."

Talim's already large brown eyes grew even wider. "What? What happened?"

Hilde fumed at her 'date'. "Dampierre has seen fit to propose to my father for my hand in marriage, so that we can combine the company of Wolfkrone with his. He then proceeded to say that Siegfried's company, the Schwarzwind is having financial difficulties. This has the effect of my father now saying that I should marry someone else, who's apparently more rich than Dampierre."

The moustache man shrugged. "Le Bello is trying to make it up by taking you out on a date, Hilde."

Raphael and Talim gave each other a look and wondered if they should be here for this. Suddenly, the door to the cafe slammed open and Siegfried rushed in with a red face. "Hilde!"

"Siegfried?" She gaped as she stood up.

"I've sold off almost everything I have, including that weird crystal diamond armor that was passed down in my family. Let's elope!"

Hilde's face turned red and everyone in the shop stared. Suddenly, she ran over and hugged him. "Siegfried!"

Talm gushed and began clapping, along with everyone else. Giving Dampierre a comforting pat, she said, "Dampierre, you know... Giselle likes you right?"

"WHAT?"

Raphael chuckled as he pulled her out of there, and dropped a couple bills on the table. "Come ma petite, let's go out for some air."

Talim hung onto his arm and agreed. They decided to walk around the park and enjoy the decorations. On the way, they ran into Kilik and Xianghua, and were happy to hear that she was pregnant.

Raphael grinned and said, "I suppose there will be a wedding soon then? Her family would be most disapproving otherwise, Kilik."

"I would have it no other way," said the Chinese man, holding onto the hand of his love.

As they continued their walk, they saw Sophitia's family and waved. Talim giggled quietly in amusement when Raphael and Cassandra gave each other dirty looks while she ruffed Pyrrha's hair, bought Patroklos a candy cane and asked Rothion how his business was doing. Holding onto Raphael's arm as they left, she said, "Why can't you and Cassandra get along?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I just feel a great dislike towards noisy women. There's also the other unexplainable part where it feels like I had like three or so destined battles with her."

Talim laughed and pecked him on the cheek as they made their way to the frozen lake. They ran into Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong, and the two ladies giggled behind their hands as the men started calling each other names. Before things could escalate, Talim gave Yun-Seong a hug and pulled Raphael away.

"He called me old!" Raphael said with a scowl.

"I heard you call him a boy," Talim replied back as she shook her head at him. "Raphael, you know he's one of my dearest friend, my first friend actually. It would make me happy if you put some efforts in being nice to him." She said thoughtfully, "He's been taking classes at some dojo and did ask me to come see. Would you like to come?"

Raphael smirked. "I'll bring my rapier and show him how well my own fencing classes are going."

"Raphael," she said with a pout.

"Talim! Dad!"

They both turned to see Amy holding onto the arm of her boyfriend, Zwei. Talim's face lit up with delight and she ran over to hug her friend. "Amy! Zwei! I thought you two were studying in Germany."

Zwei smiled slightly. "We're taking a break for a semester and we decided to come back home. Siegfried said he'll have me for an internship so I'm leaving my studies at the moment."

Talim's pink lips formed a small O. "Ummmmm... you might need a backup plan, Zwei. Siegfried plans to elope with Hilde."

His crystal blue eyes widened for a moment before he sighed and ran a hand through his black and white hair. "Damn... looks like the fortune was right."

Raphael embraced his daughter and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. "My beloved, you've lost weight. Have you been overworking yourself? You're starting to get white hair!"

She smiled and replied, "Father, that's why I decided to return. I needed a break and I'm sure I'll fatten up in no time with Talim's cooking."

Talim beamed as she took the hand of her friend and chirped about all the new recipes she's learned and what Amy would like to eat. Just then, a puppy ran into their midst and Zwei grinned. "Ein, sit."

"You two got a pet?" Raphael asked as he raised an eyebrow at the Siberian Husky.

"Your daughter always wanted a pet," Zwei said, his handsome grin widening.

Talim laughed and hooked her arms back with Raphael. "It's good to have everyone here. Merry Christmas."

* * *

Darkwings13: I sorta took the concept of the future with Zasalamel's SCIV ending lol. :D Be nice to see them all in the future and having happier lives.

-This was roughly drafted during Christmas and I finally finished it now ;A;


	25. The Moon and Sun

Darkwings13: Ahem... you should ready the song 'The Breeze at Dawn' from SCVost for this chapter. ;D

* * *

On the desolate battlefield, the green hair priestess slowly dropped to her knees beside the fallen leader of the malfested. Taking him into her arms, she removed the helmet and her breath hitched as she pressed her lips to his forehead. Taking his hand, she placed it over her medallion of the sun and moon and whispered, "I'm here... I'm here, Raphael. Can you hear me?"

She looked up at the terrible hole in the skies, and then around at the still corpses, burning land and discarded and broken weapons. She could hear the wind crying, as it whistled past her. A terrible battle was fought up on one of the battlements of Denever Castle, a battle that may decide the fate of the world. But she knew that it was not her battle, it had to be fought by Soul Edge and Soul Calibur's new wielders. She had a different battle to fight.

Hugging him to herself, she whispered, "We fight... and we die. Enough is enough." The wind slowed and carried her words around on the battlefield, multiplying it by tenfold. "The world is dying, the heavens are mourning, the hole in the sky seeks to devour us all. What are you all fighting for?"

The malfested and human soldiers hesitated, as the wind picked up and the hole from Astral Chaos grew, in the tainted purple and dark blue skies.

"This war is tearing us apart, it is not salvation, it is only devastation," she said, her voice cracking. "Each person you've cut down, has a family and a loved one. Whether it be malfested or human, we have a place in this world. The wind sees you all... and it loves you all." Raising her head, tears slid down her cheeks. "I am a wind priestess, a human, but I love your leader, the king of malfested and he loves me. It's because we can both see past a simple label and see what truly matters... We live in a world that needs both the sun and moon. We need to accept each other, no matter how different we are, or else all we will achieve is a field of blood and tears."

Talim burst into tears and clutched at his body, and the people slowly lowered their weapons as they watched her. "This war has separated brother and sister, friends and lovers. No more..." She could see the wind dying around him and she shook her head, crying as she held him. If they were truly one and connected, he must be able to sense her feelings and hear her. The skies were growing darker and her heart trembled at what she was about to do. She had to heal him, even if it may cost her her life. "Raphael," she said, trying to smile. "I'm here, I'm waiting for you. We promised each other we'd always be together remember? I will not leave you, to be lost in the darkness any longer." Her lips parted open, as she began to sing.

La to eh hawoe nada ba (The stars watches from above)

Ka no to meai fo lea sei lei (While the wind sings around us)

Hanowei lako lea fo lea sie lei (How lovely it sings for us)

Rakna ko lo ma sei oh (Just open your eyes and listen)

Ma a ehh deaa (To the lovely voice)

Fo la... hako na le aaahhh... soeii (That calls... for you so from far away...my love)

Hai yo na noko ei... (Can you hear it now...)

Sa kano eh to la (My voice calls out for you)

Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)

Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)

Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)

Esa kano ei to la (And hold on to them)

Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)

Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)

Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)

Naomea! Naomea! (Forever! Forever!)

Na kana cosay (We'll be together)

Laomea naka na toro (Our love will last for an eternity)

Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei (I make this promise with all my heart... with all my love)

Sa kano eh to la (My voice calls out for you)

Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)

Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)

Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)

Esa kano ei to la (And hold on to them)

Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)

Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)

Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)

Naomea! Naomea! (Forever! Forever!)

Na kana cosay (We'll be together)

Laomea naka na toro (Our love will last for an eternity)

Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei... (I make this promise with all my heart... with all my love...)

The skies began to lighten, as the gate to Astral Chaos was starting to close. The people around them gaped and opened their mouths in awe, as the sun began to rise, lighting up the skies in a multitude of colors. Talim squeezed his hand tightly, and kept her voice steady and continued singing for him. The wind brushed back her hair to reveal an expression of deep love on her face for the man she had given her heart to, despite his malfestation and the word's judgement. Slowly, her deep viridian green hair began to lose its color and change to black as she took all of the darkness inside him, and let it out into the wind. Her heart was one with him and the wind, and the strength of her faith and love gave her the power, to overcome whatever fear and hesitation laid in her heart, to save him.

La to eh hawoe nada ba (The stars watches from above)

Ka no to meai fo lea sei lei (While the wind sings around us)

Hanowei lako lea fo lea sie lei (How lovely it sings for us)

Rakna ko lo ma sei oh (Just open your eyes and listen)

Ma a ehh deaa (To the lovely voice)

Fo la... hako na le aaahhh... soeii (That calls... for you so from far away...my love)

Hai yo na noko ei... (Can you hear it now...)

Raphael slowly opened his eyes, to see the light of his life, the sun that he had come to treasure, appear before him. Reaching up, he placed a hand on her cheek and said quietly, "Your beautiful hair... what happened?"

Talim let the tears of joy slide down her cheeks as she gazed into his crystal blue eyes. "I have healed you. The light of the sun has finally reached the moon."

His heart went out to her and he sat up, pulling her into his arms. Though she would no longer be able to sing the song, the wind will sing it for her, and continue to watch over her, its most dear and loved, last wind priestess. The people around them listened as the wind continued to sing of a love as deep and far as the skies in which it traveled in, and how much the moon and sun loved each other.

* * *

Darkwings13: And this is the last chapter to this collection of short stories, one shots and drabbles. A fitting end to match Talim being predicted to be the last wind priestess, and for Raphael to be healed and become human again.

It ties in alittle bit with SCV ending, where we see Soul Edge and Soul Calibur restored, and opposites sides reconciled with each other.

I had a great deal of fun writing this and I enjoyed every moment of it. To me, writing should be enjoyable and one should write on what one believes in. I truly love the potential in this couple, where there may be much sadness, pain and grief, from two people with such different ideas about the world. Yet they can both grown and learn from each other. To Raphael, who can finally see the light instead of the darkness of a life he's been living in for so long, and for Talim to grow even stronger from the position she's been put into. She always seemed to be alittle doubting of herself until SCIV in my opinion. Which is a shame because she is extremely understanding, mature and kind for her age.

Thank you all for coming all the way with me, and I hope you've enjoyed this little collection. I write for the enjoyment and belief but I also write to share these moments with you all, and as long as anyone is still with me and waits for my works, I will always keep on writing. :)

To those who reviewed, favorited and follow, I am grateful for your time and support and I appreciate it with all my heart. Special acknowledgement to you all:UNSC Know Your Place, Davidalan000, CrazyIsMyName, Keyboardsaurus, Lukalukageno, nati1342, Khazon, dragonmaster369, nyx98, and Blazcatten.

Btw, Talim is totally winning that Soul Calibur poll on the official facebook page for Soul Calibur. Yay! XD


End file.
